Blood Soul
by Opera Dreamer
Summary: There is no explanation, but she cannot stay away. Even the smallest cut makes her cry out, instantly searching out for his blood for comfort. She would love him eventually, but who would have ever guessed that it would be Neville Longbottom?
1. Chapter 1

All right, I've been working on this thing FOREVER. Yes, I'm taking off with the sort of Harry Potter/Twilight combo story, but I do mine differently so I think that you'll like it. Plus, while you're all reading this, it'll give me more time to work on the sequel to Sing Sweet Nightingale. If you're all lovely readers and leave lots of reviews, I'll pump that story out faster. Besides, I'm already like twenty chapters into this story and I want feedback. Seriously, tell me what you think. It's my first time doing anything involving Neville Longbottom as a main character. That's right, he's the main guy this time and I'm very excited! I've always been a Longbottom fan, and I feel like it's about time that he got some...and he will get some, trust me. So read and be merry!

"You are filth!"

The words echoed in her ears, making her glance away with her shoulders shrugged.

"Noel, we've given you many chances to be part of this Family, but every time you have failed miserably. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well…I suppose that all I can say is that you're all completely anal about everything and if you kicked me out I wouldn't cry…well, I can't cry, but you get the idea."

A general growl escaped from the crowd around her and she just sighed. This wasn't new for her; Noel always seemed to get into trouble with The Family. They weren't her actual, biological family, but they were the closest thing that she had to family. Needless to say, Noel wasn't the most normal teenager that you would come across. On December 17th, 1973, on Noel's much awaited nineteenth birthday, she was kidnapped from the mortal world that she knew and loved and throwing her into the cold world of vampires. Yes, vampires. She woke up almost three days later with a tall man crouching over her now cold body. His name was William and kindly introduced himself as part of the original Family. The Family was a group of vampires, one of dozens around the world. William brought her to the Family the next day and she had been part of them ever since.

Clearly, since this was Noel's 292nd hearing, something was terribly wrong. William leaned forward with his eyes narrowed. Noel learned very quickly that not only was William a member of The Family, he was the head of The Family.

"Noel, do you understand the strain that you've put on me? I was the one that brought you into our circle." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"That was your decision to bite me, I didn't ask you to kidnap me from my lovely party to join the world of the undead." She said smartly. William grimaced. Kathleen, William's long standing military advisor, leaned on the arm of his chair.

"I believe that you had a moment of weakness, William, remember?" She asked, rubbing it in his face.

"I really wish that you had shown some control." Noel muttered.

"Enough!"

William slowly rose from his seat with his eyes dark, glaring over at her.

"I'm sorry Noel, but I have no choice. You are banished from this Family and this town, and will be killed if you ever return." Noel refused to show it, but on the inside she was shaking from fear. Being banished didn't frighten her, it was the threat of death that made her knees shake. It was not an easy process to kill a vampire and she had seen it done…it wasn't pleasant…

"I'm banished from this town and…?"

"The country. You're not allowed anywhere near us…but we will make regular checkups on you, just to see that you're doing well." Noel scoffed.

"Well that doesn't exactly seem fair."

"It is in the best interest of this group that we keep a close eye on you." She rolled her eyes.

"Right, cause I'm gonna get in so much trouble while away from you guys." William didn't narrow his eyes and scold her like he normally would. He simply stared at her with the saddest eyes.

"My only wish was to protect you…it pains me greatly to lose you, and your great talent."

"You won't miss me." Noel quickly muttered. "So great, I'm banished, never to return, blah blah blah, can I go now?" She was waved away and, grabbing her already packed overnight bag, Noel dashed for the door. She didn't look back, doing her best to hide the smile that was just itching to burst. Finally, she was free! But then the thought came that she had no idea where to go. She shrugged to herself, shouldering her large bag. The only place that she could think to go was home.

William watched her walk away, the murmur of happiness spreading through the crowd. Noel had proved to be a source of stress for everybody in that room, even William. Still, he was sad to see her go.

"Very wise decision, Sir, way to get rid of the only burden to our Family." She said enthusiastically. William would have usually at least acknowledged any compliment that she gave him, but tonight he was just not in the mood.

"Kathleen…I feel like I was too harsh on her." He muttered thoughtfully as his Family slowly dispersed from the hall.

"Oh no Sir, she never contributed to feeding us or keeping us safe."

"But…her voice…"

"All right, she attracted a few meals, but mostly she would mope around and miss her family, how disgustingly cliché." William flinched, leaning back in his seat. He still remembered the night that he had taken Noel. Her birthday, surrounded by friends and family in a large parlor room, singing. It had been her voice that had drawn him to her in the first place. It was the most beautiful and intoxicating thing that had ever invaded his ears. She had weakened him and in that moment, he had stolen her and changed her. He had hoped that she would fall into his arms and use him as her guide…and eventually become his mate. Foolish, he knew that from the start, but he had become lonely leading his Family and he thought that Noel would be a good match for him. Now he regretted ever hearing her song.

"Sir, this is for the best, she contributed nothing and was merely a burden to the rest of us."

"I want you to watch her." He said as he rose from his ornate chair.

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Track her, follow her, and watch her. I want to know everything that she's doing and everything about everybody that she comes into contact with." Kathleen felt a low growl rumble from her chest, but she clapped a hand on her chest and bowed to her knee.

"Yes Sir, I will send the trackers out tomorrow evening."

"No, you will send them after her tonight."

"But Sir, she will notice us if we go after her too quickly."

"She will be too focused on trying to find a place to go. There aren't many places where there aren't already established clans. Also, make sure that she's protected. She will carry our scent for a few weeks and could be a threat to other clans." Kathleen furrowed her brow together as she watched William walk across the room.

"Sir…excuse me for asking, but why did you banish her if you intend on keeping such a close eye on her?"

"Because, I believe that if we allow her to go out and experience life outside of our Family, she will return and beg to rejoin us." Kathleen raised an eyebrow.

"So you have no intension of killing her if she returns?" He shook his head.

"Noel is a willful soul, she merely needs to be broken. Then she will conform to our rules and our ways…I am very confident that she will return."

"Yes Sir, I will pass your…intensions along and make sure we keep you informed of her whereabouts." William turned with a nod and left the hall and disappeared into his private chambers. His rooms were large with cathedral ceilings and black fabric covering almost every surface, including the floor to ceiling windows. He walked past his private library and around his bed chamber to his closet, an even darker room that held his dark wardrobe. William reached into the corner and pulled out the only item with any color in it. A dress, blushing pink with white roses carefully sewn on. The once while tulle was slowly fading to brown and the seams were gaping, but the smell still remained. He pressed the fabric to his face, taking in a long and deep breath. This was Noel's party dress, the dress that she had worn when he had taken her and changed her. The stain of her blood had been left on the front of the dress, almost brown from age.

William wasn't sure why he had kept the dress, but now that Noel was gone he finally understood its purpose. This would be his comfort, his lowly connection to her while she was away. Hopefully this dress and the constant reports would keep his loneliness at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two my lovelies, show the love!

Noel anxiously waited at the front desk of the building watching their secretary type away and arrange her papers. The only way that they had survived in this small Italian town was by disguising their home as a large office building, housed in one of the oldest buildings in the town. The only room that living mortals would ever see was the main lobby, decorated like an American view of a Tuscan Villa. It was welcoming enough, but still creeped Noel out.

"All right, sign this." Noel stared at the large contract that was placed in front of her along with a large black pen.

"What the fuck is this?"

"This is a contract that promises that you won't talk about The Family upon punishment of death." Noel picked up the thick contract with a scowl.

"Shouldn't I have a lawyer look this over?" She asked, tossing it down. The secretary glared at her and Noel quickly signed it, not wanting to piss off anybody else. The secretary pulled back the pen and contract and gave Noel a large, stuffed manila envelope.

"This has your passport, five million in cash and credit cards, I.D.'s, and a note allowing you to rent a car from any country." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Why are they giving me money?"

"I don't know, I'm just following my orders." She reached into her top drawer and pulled out a sleek red cell phone along with a charging cord. "Take this too, it'll allow them to contact you whenever they want." Noel slowly examined the cell phone.

"They're going to track me with this thing, aren't they?" The secretary remained silent, her eyes wide and her answer obvious. Noel rolled her eyes and stuffed the envelope and the cell phone into her bag. "I'm throwing it away as soon as I get over the border."

"William will kill you if you do." Noel smirked when she felt a weight on her shoulder and cool breath on her neck.

"Peter, you bitch." She pushed him away with a little smile. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was asked to escort you off the premises, General Kathleen's orders." Noel snorted.

"I'm shocked that she's not throwing me out personally. Really, I'm offended." Peter put an arm around her and steered her strongly towards the front door. Peter was one of the few here that actually liked her, but he was never one to go against Kathleen's orders. He knew the consequences and wasn't about to go against her.

"Oh Noel, we all knew that this day would come." She smiled as he kicked open the front door and walked into the courtyard where the fountain was happily flowing.

"I'm so happy that it's finally here, I can actually have an attempt at a somewhat normal life!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Peter shook his head as they slowly walked around the fountain.

"Noel, stop being so careless about this situation, you have to be really careful now. Other clans will sense you coming and will see you as a threat. You have to stay at the top of your game." Noel stared up at Peter with a wide smile.

"Are you worried about me Peter?"

"Extremely, I'm convinced that you'll be dead by the end of the month."

"But…the end of the month is in three days."

"I didn't say that I was giving you a long time to live." Noel laughed.

"I'll be fine, I'm going home." Peter pushed the gates to the main driveway open, taking his arm away from Noel. She walked away from him, glancing over her shoulder to see him looking quite confused.

"But…this has been your home for like a hundred years." Noel nodded.

"I know, but it's not my home." Peter smirked as he shut the iron gates and peered at her through the bars.

"All right, then where is home?" Noel turned with a smirk and slowly walked away with a heavy sway in her hips.

"You'll find out as soon as William starts tracking me." Peter let out a loud groan.

"Come on Noel! Tell me where you're going! I won't tell William, I promise!" He whined from the gate. Noel smirked.

"You promise?" Peter flashed a devilish smile.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Noel rolled her eyes and turned to walk away again.

"I'm going North!"

"That doesn't help me!"

"Way, way up North!"

"Are you going to Alaska?" Noel shook her head as she moved further and further away from the compound. Not a soul walked the streets, everybody confined to their beds in a deep slumber. Peter watched her jaw move, but the wind blew past her and carried her words away. Peter groaned as he almost watched the word disappear into the sky. Only the clouds would hear her word.

"London."

~*~

"She's headed North?" Peter nodded, still kneeling with his head bowed as William lounged in his smaller meeting room. Kathleen of course stood beside him along with Paul and Joshua, other high commanders in his arsenal of vampires that advised him in matters of importance. And then there was Peter, his favorite snitch. He had assigned him to be close to Noel, become her friend and report any important information to William. It was a shady operation, he knew it, but it kept him well informed of everything that Noel did. That was probably the reason why Noel had had nearly three hundred hearings.

"That's what she said, but she wouldn't give me an exact location."

It had only been two days since Noel had left. She hadn't used her credit cards, her passport, and she hadn't tried to rent a car. She had made it so that it was impossible to track her by her paper trail, but William still had his two best trackers on her heels. William watched Peter closely as he rose to his feet with his head slightly borrowed.

"Shall I catch up with the trackers and help them, Sir? I know Noel's habits and I could possibly help them." William quickly shook his head.

"Two trackers are plenty, anymore and she'll start to get suspicious. She's not happy that we're tracking her with her cell phone…at least we would be able to if she would just turn the damn thing on." William grimaced as he thought of the expensive, specially made red cell phone probably sitting at the bottom of her bag. Great waste of money…

"Noel has always been a stubborn girl, Sir." Kathleen reminded him. "Chances are that she's been traveling through the woods or swimming across rivers to avoid making any contact with government or anybody that would need to see her passport. She's doing everything that she can to keep us off her trail…little bitch." William chuckled.

"She's always been the only one to outsmart you." If Kathleen had any blood flowing through her veins, her cheeks would have been burning.

"I just want to know that the hell is up North that is so damn important! They spotted her in Eastern France, where is she going?"

"She's going home." William quietly answered as he rose from his plush velvet chair. "Send the trackers straight to London, she'll try to go home, possibly find her family…or what's left of it."

Peter grimaced as William strode past him with Kathleen, Joshua, and Paul close on his heels. Noel knew that she was dead and would never be able to join the world of the living, but did she believe that she would be able to hide with the descendents of her family? She had had six brothers and sisters before she was turned, her family must have been absolutely huge by now. Would they believe her? Would they accept her as she was and allow her to live in some corner of their houses, never disturbing a soul? Peter couldn't imagine that she would be happy hidden away in a corner, but perhaps being amongst her family would make her happy. Perhaps Noel did know what she was doing.

"Have the trackers find all members of the Jeffers family and tell them to keep a close eye on them. There is a very strong possibility that Noel will go to them. And tell them that…if she exposes herself to them as being a vampire, tell them to wait for my orders before taking action."

"But Sir, she will have broken our most sacred rule for the second time! You've already been kind go her by banishing her, this time you cannot be so kind! The penalty for this is death, you know this!" Kathleen glared at William as he stood with a straight look on his face.

"The last time I checked Kathleen, I was the one who decided who lived and who died. Noel will be allowed to live unless I decide otherwise, is that understood?" Kathleen pursed her lips together, but bowed her head in submission.

"Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good, speak to me like that again and you'll be the one having a hearing." Kathleen tensed as the four men walked away. "I want reports every hour about Noel, updates about everything that happens, and leave nothing out."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't like playing this game. I can see that you guys are reading, so don't try and fool me by not giving reviews...that's just mean...

Noel sighed as she rested beside a lazy French river. Her clothes were lying in a patch of sunlight while she waited in the shade. Part of her felt the urge to wait until night to move, but she was in too much of a rush. She was well aware of the trackers following her and thought that it would entertain her to think about them freaking out during the daytime. Who knew, they could even be hiding in some abandoned basement resting and she should probably take this opportunity to run around and spread her scent everywhere and throw them off. Oh well, she was sure that they would find her eventually.

Once Peter would tell William that she was going North, he probably already had, William would send the trackers straight to London. He was really spot on when it came to predicting her movements. It was true, Noel was rushing off to London. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there. Definitely visit her parent's grave, that was priority number one. She also planned to look up the rest of her family. Her brothers and sisters had been so young when she had turned, she mourned the loss of getting to watch them grow up and start their own families. And she had missed nieces and nephews and family gatherings. Even more so, she mourned the loss of her own life. She had been a normal girl; she had dreamed of marriage and having children. She had dreamed of dressing her children, two girls and one boy as she had always wanted, in bright clothing with lots of bows and frills. She would have been a good mother, the best mother.

Stupid William and his stupid penis.

Why did they get to decide whether or not Noel got to have a normal life?

She checked her shirt and pants to see that they were finally dry. She quickly dressed and picked up her other things and began quietly moving through the sun kissed trees. She caught brief glimpses of her bare arms under the sun, letting a smirk tug at the corners of her lips. This was the reason why she had been banished; her carelessness in front of humans had cost her a place in William's Family. Oh well, not the greatest thing that she had ever lost.

The sun slowly started to sink beyond the horizon and Noel felt the temperature quickly change. She loved the sunlight and was always sad to see it go. She still liked the sun, even though she knew that she was supposed to condemn it. By the time the moon had appeared, Noel had made it to the Northern bays of France. She scanned across the few boats that were there and saw a smaller vessel with a small crew that appeared to be packing up. Perfect, exactly what she needed. She rushed forward to one of the younger crew members, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Bonsoir, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît dites-moi où ce bateau est dirigé?"

The great thing about having years filled with hours of free time was that Noel had the opportunity to learn anything she wanted, including dozens of different languages. French just happened to be one of her favorites. The young man just stared at her with a gaping jaw, making Noel mentally sigh. She was aware that her looks were overpowering at times, but now was not the time to stare at her.

"Uh…"

Another man, clearly the captain of the ship, came down from the main steering cabin with almost every man on board following after him. Noel assumed that it wasn't every day that a girl that looked like her talked to them. They probably hadn't even seen a woman in months.

"Now Madame, what is a girl as pretty as you doing out here? It's dangerous for a woman, especially in a place like this." Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine, where's this boat headed?"

"Why, do you plan to travel with us?" Noel smiled widely.

"Any chance that you're going to London?" She asked. She already knew the answer; she could smell the bath salts and lavender that they carried. She remembered when she was sixteen, lavender bath salts from France had been extremely popular. They trend hadn't changed.

"We are going to London…but it's going to cost you if you want to travel with us." Noel reached into her bag and scrambled to pull out the large wad of cash.

"Will five million be enough?" She asked. Their jaws dropped as she held up the huge wad of cash. The captain snatched it from her hand, thumbing through the bills.

"What are you doing walking around with this much money?" Noel sighed.

"Are you going to take me to London or not?" He scoffed, shoving the money into his pocket.

"Congratulations missy, you've just hired yourself the best cargo boat in all of France." Noel smirked as they handed up her bag and helped her aboard.

"For the money that I just paid, I would hope so."

~*~

"The trackers went straight to London, but there's still been no sign of her. They've been waiting for almost a week."

"There has been one development. A French boat from Le Havre arrived in Belgium and deposited five million in cash, we matched the bills to the ones that we gave Noel. Right now, we are unaware where the ship is headed. We don't even know the name of the man that deposited the money, he deposited it under a private account."

William growled as the moon shined down on them from inside his private quarters. He couldn't believe it, Noel had actually managed to escape from his constant watch.

"So for all we know, she's on a boat headed somewhere in the world. She could land on any continent in the world, what do you suggest we do ladies and gentlemen?" He could see that his advisors were squirming, unsure of how to answer him.

"Well Sir, we could send out messages to all clans that we're on the lookout for Noel, send out her picture and tell them to report back to us if they see her."

"By the time that we get messages to them, Noel will probably have disappeared into some remote location and we'll never hear from her." William noticed that Kathleen sat sulking in the corner, a pouting look on her face. "Do you have any suggestions, Kathleen?" He asked. She looked over at him as she sat absolutely fuming.

"I think that we should just leave her alone and that we should stop taking orders from your penis." The room suddenly went silent and became very tense.

"Kathleen…"

"I'm serious! The only reason that she was ever brought to us in the first place! You wanted to fuck her!"

"I wanted to love her!" William roared. "And I wanted her to love me as well! Letting her leave has been tremendously difficult for me, would you like me to feel worse about myself?" Kathleen growled.

"I don't think that you need any help with that."

In a flash, William had slammed Kathleen against the wall and had his hands wrapped tightly around her throat. The plaster cracked under her weight, a whimper escaping her throat as she struggled against him.

"You forget who you speak to." He said through barred teeth. He gripped her tightly his whole body shaking from anger. "I will not hesitate to banish you or kill you, don't think that I won't crush every bone in your body before I ripped off your head!" He dropped her to the ground and left her shaking in a pathetic heap. She coughed and slowly stood up.

"…Forgive me…Sir…" She managed to sputter out. It was very likely that William had crushed her windpipe. If she had been a human, William would have definitely killed her. William stalked away from her with everybody scuttling away to clear a path for him. He took a moment to collect himself before pulling his shoulders back and lifting his head.

"What is the plan to track down Noel?" He asked calmly.

"We will do everything in our power to find Noel's whereabouts." William smirked.

"Very good…"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm absolutely miserable that nobody has yet to send a SERIOUS review. Come on people, I'm recovering from surgery, show some love! I worked on this while I was recovering. Show me some love and make my recovery easier...

~*~

Noel skipped through the shipping yard, turning around and wildly waving towards the men.

"Bye guys, thanks for the ride!" They waved back to her as she strutted through the bay with her bag slung over her shoulder. After three weeks at sea, they had finally arrived in London and Noel was eager to get off the boat. Not that she hadn't had fun with the men, it's just that she couldn't stand the blood. Nothing to worry about, nobody had died. When the men were asleep, she went in and nicked their forearms, pressing a small glass to the wound and collecting the blood. Hey, a girl had to eat. But those men definitely drank too much…way too much…

London hadn't changed much since she had left; it even smelled the same. The only thing that she could see that had changed was instead of horse drawn carriages bumbling down packed cobblestone, cars were zooming down smooth pavement. But the buildings had remained the same. Even though they may have housed different businesses now, they bricks and plaster were still standing. It was still London, Noel's London. She hoped that her house would be the same as well. Perhaps her family wouldn't be there anymore, but perhaps the current family would have some information about what had happened to the Jeffers family.

Noel suddenly shuddered, her knees going weak. Across the street a boy had fallen and cut his knee. A thin stream of blood was trickling down his leg and soaked his sock as his mother did her best to stop the bleeding. Noel eagerly licked her lips. She hadn't realized how hungry that she had been. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't eaten for at least three days. Three days was enough to make her seriously consider killing a child. Clearly, not the best idea. The clan in England was very prim and proper; they wouldn't tolerate a sudden slaughter of a child, especially if it was by a vampire from a rival clan. No, not a good idea, walk away Noel, walk away…

Night quickly fell and Noel found herself in London Central Park. After a few squirrels, Noel was feeling much better. At least not she wasn't considering slaughtering any children. The night was quiet, everybody locked away in their houses warm in their beds. It was September first and already the chilly weather was gripping London. The leaves were changing and falling, piles already forming on the lawn. Noel loved the fall, only one more season until it started to snow. And then it was her birthday, and she would be…hold old would she be? She was nineteen in 1873...and now it was 2009...hold old did that make her? Oh Noel was never good at math, why did it have to be so hard?

Noel found herself wandering around, her feet carrying her to the train station. Now this was not how she remembered it. The building had been expanded with over a dozen more tracks added for the sleek trains that were rolling in and out of the station. Even though it was early, there were still a few men dressed in suits waiting around for the next train. Noel knew that she could lure any one of those yuppies into a dark corner and make a good meal of him. Thank goodness for those squirrels.

Morning started to dawn and Noel rushed to find a dark corner. The clouds of yesterday had disappeared and had been replaced by sunlight. Noel had to be careful. If anybody saw her like this, William would find her. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a fitted jacket along with a pair of leather gloves that clung to her fingers. She tucked the edges into her jacket sleeves to ensure that her skin wouldn't show. She took down her hair and arranged it around her neck before sticking a baseball cap on her head. She would look strange, but perhaps she would be able to blend in with the crowd.

She was fascinated. People were rushing into the station to make their trains. Mothers and children, school boys and girls; everybody in London seemed to be crowded into this large building. They were all rushing to get somewhere, never paying attention to the people that they passed. It made Noel strangely thankful that she literally had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted. At least she had to thank William for something.

"Every year, I don't know how we manage to do it, but we're always late!"

Noel raised an eyebrow as she watched a large group bustle through the crowd. Two adults seemed to be wrangling a huge group of kids, all who had trunks and…was that an owl? There was no denying it, one of the boys actually had an owl in a cage on his cart. She watched them silently as they approached the tall brick pillar between platform nine and ten.

"All right Ginny, you first." The woman demanded. Noel furrowed her brow together as she watched the group part to allow a small red headed girl with her cart step forward. Noel almost gasped when she saw the girl start to sprint towards the pillar. Noel wanted to run out and catch her before she crashed into the brick and cement, but stilled when she saw the girl disappear into the pillar. She didn't go around it, she went in it. Noel looked around with confusion. How was nobody else noticing this? One by one, Noel watched as each child disappeared until the two parents had no children left and turned to leave.

Noel was astounded. First off, how did nobody else notice like seven kids disappear into a brick wall? Even worse, more kids showed up with carts and disappeared. Once again, nobody saw. They merely passed them by without even offering them the initial glance. Noel started to notice that as the time neared nine, less and less kids started to show up. There must have been some sort of deadline, but where were they going? She was so confused. This had to be some technological advance in transportation. That was the only explanation that Noel could think of…unless by some strange twist that magic was invented. Noel had been cooped up in Italy for well over a hundred years and hadn't been exposed to many things in the outside world. Of course she had heard of witches and wizards, but…could they be real? It seemed silly, but so did her being a vampire.

In the blink of an eye, only a second before it turned nine, Noel rushed across the crowd and went running into the wall. She was shocked to discover that she went right through the bricks. It took a moment for the thought to register in her mind that she had just walked through a brick wall, but when that registered she smirked and remarked to herself how cool this was. She suddenly jumped when a train whistle echoed in her ears. She stepped from behind the large brick wall with her bag clutched in her hand. She gasped as her eyes drunk in the sight of a huge bright red locomotive with dozens of matching cars following behind it. Nobody was on the platform and steam was streaming from the engine stack. It started to chug away, slowly pulling out of the station. Students were packed in every compartment as her eyes read the gold lettering glittering on the engine. 'Hogwarts Express'…what the fuck was a Hogwarts? She'd never heard of anything named Hogwarts. It must have been a school, but who the fuck named a school Hogwarts?

The train was pulling out of the station, the dozens of faces flashing before Noel's eyes. This school was obviously very special and different. Noel had no idea where it was, but she assumed that it was a good distance away since every single student had to be carried there on a train. It could have been some sort of tradition, but Noel was betting that the school was far away, possibly in a location that was only accessible by train. For somebody that was doing her best to get away from the ultimate trackers, this seemed like a very good idea. At least it would take them a while to find her if she did go. So as the caboose of the train passed, Noel made a split decision. She didn't know if it was a good choice or a bad choice, but she made it just the same.

Noel got on the train.


	5. Chapter 5

Much love, and I promise that Neville is coming soon. I know, this is kind of weird, but I wanted o set this whole thing up and introduce you to other characters that are going to come back later on in the story. Thank you for holding on, I promise that I will make you all quite happy.

~*~

She rode in the very back, in a caged standing section of the caboose. She no longer needed to hide herself, this was used as a baggage car and they had long left London. She had no idea where they were; this was a piece of the British countryside that Noel had never seen. It was really beautiful out here, she could get used to living and hunting in these woods. So far, she couldn't smell any vampires nearby. That was a good sign, this meant that Noel could stay here and hunt without threats. Hopefully nobody would find her. Maybe she could stay here forever.

The light started to fade from the sky and Noel started to get anxious. They had been riding on this train all day, weren't they there yet? Noel wanted to see her new home and get acquainted with her new surroundings. Not to mention that she was hungry. A few squirrels could only sustain you for so long. It had taken everything she had to not climb into one of the cars and have an absolute feast. Oh yeah, that wouldn't send William after her. Wait, he already was after her, ha ha. She wasn't sure if the trackers had followed her into the train station or even if they had figured out that she had gotten on a train. She hoped that they were having a little panic attack, calling William and doing whatever they could to save their sorry asses.

~*~

"What do you mean you lost her?" William felt like his entire body was on fire from rage.

"Sir, you were right, she did make it to London, but after one night…"

"One night?!" William slammed his fist onto the table, tearing off the corner and making the sleek phone shake. The trackers had called after a week of waiting in London. They had seen her briefly and tracked her to a train station before suddenly losing her. They were stumped and starting to panic, figuring that the best course of action would be to call William and tell him everything that had happened. They were quickly discovering that that was a very big mistake.

"Sir, we were right behind her and then suddenly she was gone. We checked every train station, none of them smelled like her. She didn't leave from the doors or the vents…she just disappeared, Sir." William sunk back and thought for a moment. Of course his advisors were also listening to his phone conversation. This situation was too complicated for him to handle by himself.

"Gretchen, let me talk to Antony."

"Yes Sir?"

If William could trust anybody, it was Antony. He was his top tracker and had been part of The Family for hundreds of years. This man would never let him down while Gretchen was just an A.D.D. vampire with an amazing sense of smell.

"Is this true?" William asked quietly.

"Yes Sir, we checked trains, vents, and doors. Noel has disappeared, the last place we smelled her was between platforms nine and ten. She didn't get on a train, she simply…vanished."

"Perhaps Noel has powers that she has hidden from us." Joshua suggested timidly.

"No." Kathleen answered before William could even open his mouth. "If she had any other talents, she would have already shown it. All she can use is her voice."

"What will you have us do now Sir?" Antony asked. William thought, his eyes focused on the phone. Noel had actually managed to get away from him. He didn't know how she had done it, but she was gone. How had his best trackers managed to lose her? How did she slip from their sight? Why had her scent disappeared? So many unanswered questions…

"Antony, Gretchen, you are to return immediately. Clearly there is nothing more that you can do." He turned off the speaker phone before Antony could respond. If they hurried, they would be back by sunrise. No new information, no clue what to do next, a missing vampire, a lost love; William had a lot on his mind. Kathleen hesitated to speak when she felt a heavy silence cover the room.

"Sir…?"

"You are all dismissed, don't come back until I call for you." He ordered quietly. With quick bows, everybody left, Kathleen the last to leave. She looked back at William with heavy eyes. She had never seen anything so sad…

William waited until he heard the large doors close before reaching into his deep coat pocket. He pulled out a cell phone identical to Noel's. He flipped it open, going straight to his GPS tracking system and clicking to see if Noel had, for some odd reason, turned on her phone.

She hadn't.

All he could see was his black dot blinking inside Italy…completely alone. Why wouldn't she turn her phone on? Didn't she realize that he wouldn't send trackers after her if he could see her little dot blinking? Of course, if he knew where she was, he would want to know everything that she was up to. It would be similar to how he acted around here with her. He would follow her around and observe her, always becoming involved in her decisions somehow. All he wanted was to be with her and love her, make her his Queen and together they would rule the vampire world. Was that honestly too much to ask for? He knew that he would love her forever, never allowing her to ever leave his sight.

He checked his GPS, his hopes high. No, there was no blinking dot, he was still alone.

~*~

Noel stared curiously from her perch high in the trees. Hogwarts was one freaky ass school.

First off, it was a castle.

Not just the simple castles like where Noel had lived when she was a human. We were talking fucking hello my name is a giant ass castle.

Then she was sure that she saw ghosts flying around, one in particular pulling pranks on the students that walked by. In all honesty, that's the thing that made Noel seriously question whether or not this was a normal school. Then she saw the wizard hats and the robes and magic being done with wands that looked like tree branches. Sparks were flying and that's when Noel just shook her head. Of course, she was living outside a castle filled with witches and wizards, that would be just her luck. But Noel wasn't exactly in the position to be in a state of disbelief. She was a vampire after all. If vampires existed, why shouldn't witches and wizards?

Noel leaned back in her tree with a slight smirk. From the looks and smells of her surroundings, there was plenty of food to keep her sustained. The students seemed nice enough and hopefully they would stay away from the woods. God, if they showed up on one of her hungry days, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself. Noel was still new to this whole vegetarian thing where she didn't eat humans and stuck to animals…like squirrels. She detested them, but they were easy to catch and were able to keep Noel's appetite at bay.

For now, the forest would have to do. She could move easily enough through the branches and had no need for shelter or warmth. She did not sleep and she had no need for a fire; she was dead, she was just going to sit around and eat.

Oh goody, another vampire couch potato.


	6. Chapter 6

I love that I have readers from Hungary. You guys make me smile.

~*~

The first few days passed quietly, Noel spending her days high in the trees. She ate birds and squirrels, keeping herself satisfied as the tempting students would walk past her. They were free to walk about, something that Noel didn't expect, but they never came near the forest. There must have been some serious motivation for them to stay away, probably expulsion.

Or maybe they were just scared of this place.

Noel had seen some strange creatures in these woods, creatures that she had only read about in books. She figured that it was probably best to not go near these creatures, especially the centaurs. They were giant creatures and traveled in great packs. Noel was strong and fast, but she got the feeling that she would never be able to outrun them. But lately she had noticed that the parts of the woods that she would occupy would empty out of any fantastic creatures. After she would eat, it would be abnormally quiet. And the next day, the bodies of the dead squirrels and birds that had been her meal would disappear. It was definitely a human, but an odd human…like they weren't a complete human, but Noel couldn't put it together.

She had to be extremely careful while out here.

When humans got scared, they resorted to violence. They might figure out that all you need to do to kill a vampire would be to tear it to shreds and burn the pieces. It was a long shot, but still a deadly possibility.

It all went down early one night, about a week since Noel had arrived. She hadn't eaten in about twenty four hours and was having a hard time finding any birds. Forget squirrels and birds, she was sick of these. Noel leapt to another branch when she was convinced that she heard the fluttering of wings. No, just the wind. This branch gave her a prime view of the castle, already lit up like the perfect Christmas tree. She could smell the students and her throat started to burn. Damn they smelled good!

Note to self: get nose plugs.

Noel suddenly quirked an eyebrow when she saw the front doors swing open and an array of men come marching out. They were dressed in dark robes with their wands held high, the tips glowing. They also carried nets…and spears…and stakes…

Oh shit…

Noel instantly went running as fast as she could, diving from the branches and onto the ground. She heard them running into the woods, screaming at each other to spread out. They were surrounding her and trying to catch her. She didn't know the exact reason why they felt the need to catch her, but it was clear that that was their intension.

"She's headed towards you Severus!" Somebody suddenly called out. Noel looked around frightfully. She couldn't see them, so how could they see her? Magic was clearly in use, somehow hiding them from her sight.

"I see her, somebody give me a spear! And make sure those ropes are tied tightly!"

Where were their lights? Better question: where were they? She couldn't see them, she couldn't smell them; they were completely invisible to her senses. She was panicking and trying to figure out what to do. Her feet were carrying her on a weird, fast pattern. If they could see her, the best that she could do would be to confuse them for as long as possible. Maybe that would give her some time to figure out a plan.

And then it hit her. Noel made a sudden B line for the castle with a devilish smile.

"She's headed towards the school!"

"Somebody shoot her!"

Noel felt something whiz past her ear and heard it stick into the ground. A spear used in whale hunting was trembling in the dirt with a long piece of rope tied to the end. Creative, but clearly somebody had very bad aim. She passed the spear with a small smirk. You would think that wizards would have better aim, especially if they had to fire spells. Oh well, too bad for them.

Noel jumped up the steps and stumbled into the castle, her eyes widening. It was like she had stepped into a medieval castle decorated with banners and torches. They could really benefit from switching over to electricity. The men were calling from outside, running towards the castle. She silently disappeared into a dark corner and waited for them to pass her. Sadly, her presence did not go unnoticed.

"There she is, get her!" Noel sighed and rolled her eyes. They obviously didn't know the meaning of give up. She did the only thing that she could think of: run through the first doors that she could see. That quickly turned out to be a bad ideal. The room that she had entered was filled to the brim with students and teachers enjoying what appeared to be a normal meal. Well, goodbye normal meal and hello freaky thing that would only happen once in your life.

Plan, Noel needed a plan and she needed one now. There, a window above the head table. Jump out window and run into the night, good, plan, go!

Noel dashed forward with her eyes focused on the window. Just get to the window, get to the window! She leapt up the stairs onto the table, and used the back of a chair to catapult herself towards the windows.

All of a sudden: which, splurch, clang, thud!

It took a moment for Noel to comprehend what had just happened. Somebody had thrown their spear at Noel, it had gone straight through her torso, and had nailed her to the wall. She hung there awkwardly for a few moments before glancing over her shoulder with irritation.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bother, but this is horribly uncomfortable and I would like you to please get me down." They all stood there silently as she hung there, her irritation growing. "Hello? You all speak English, this is England, so do the proper thing and get me down!"

"If we get you down, you'll have to agree to shackles." Noel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, is that really necessary? I'm not that hungry." Noel instantly felt the room go tense. Bad choice of words.

Note to self: don't talk about eating humans in front of them, it just makes them nervous.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist upon shackles. Simply in the best interest for my students. I promise, agree and we'll get you down." Noel peered down at the odd man. He didn't seem threatening in the least, but there was something behind his eyes that told her that he could cause her some serious damage if he really wanted to.

"All right old man, I'll wear the shackles…and I'd like a place to sit too, they've been chasing me all over creation and I'm tired of running." He raised an eyebrow.

"Very well. Severus, cut the rope." A man with greasy black hair stepped around the table and cut the rope right where it had been tied. The other men rushed forward with huge shackles, open and ready. They did know that she could break those if she wanted, right? No matter, whatever made them feel safe.

They slid her body from the spear, not bothering to remove it from the wall. There was no blood, no pain, just a great big hole in Noel's torso. It would regenerate in a few hours without any scarring, but they had ruing her jacket and shirt. As soon as her feet touched the floor, the shackles were slapped on her body. Around her wrists, her ankles, and around her neck; all connected to her back where a leash of sorts for one of them to hold.

Great, she was a dog.


	7. Chapter 7

Noel watched as a chair appeared in front of the table, a lovely red velvet chair with gold buttons. It would have been such a bother to walk all the way around the huge table just to get a chair that was possibly five feet away. So, she simply climbed up and walked over the table, taking the man with her. It would have been a funny moment accompanied by small laughs, but everybody was too terrified to make a peep.

The most terrified of them all was Neville Longbottom. He was shaking at his house table with all color draining from his face. For somebody who had been assigned to a house known for its bravery, Neville certainly had gone against the grain. He was even friends with some of the bravest kids in the school and they still couldn't manage to rub off any of their bravery on him. How could he forget? His gram reminded him almost every day how much of a scardy cat he was.

"She's pretty." Somebody muttered. That was quickly followed by a gasp and a harsh slap on the arm.

"Are you kidding me Ron?" Oh boy, Hermione and Ron were fighting…again. "She could kill you!"

"I was just pointing out that she's really pretty." Neville picked his head up slightly to catch a glimpse at the side of her head. Her features were the definition of perfection; wide green eyes, a slim nose, and full pink lips. Large black curls surrounded her shoulders and cascaded down her back. It was a dramatic contrast to her milky skin; she was quite possibly the most beautiful woman that Neville had ever seen. But the thought remained in his head: this beauty could tear him limb from limb.

The strange man stared at Noel, making her cool skin crawl. She got the urge to scream at him and call him a pervert, but she kept her mouth sealed shut.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the Head Master of this school, what is your name?"

"You ruined my favorite shirt." She said stubbornly. As stupid as William was, he had established some very good rules.

Rule 17: Never give your real name.

"We can fix your shirt, will you tell me your name?" Noel narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I find it very rude to speak to somebody without knowing their name." Noel stared at him, awkward silence forming between them.

"I don't have a name." She suddenly said.

"I doubt that." He muttered. Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really care what you think, I have no name."

Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard a new set of footsteps coming from behind her. It was a human, but it smelled like her…oh shit. He came from behind her and approached Albus and handed over Noel's bag.

Fuck…

Dumbledore opened the bag and started looking around, his hand instantly going to the large manila envelope that contained her papers. She tensed as he emptied the contents onto the table, picking up her passport.

"Noel Jeffers…age nineteen…just out of curiosity, how long have you been nineteen?" Noel furrowed her brow together, taking a moment to think. How old was she? She had never thought to keep track of her birthdays, but it was an interesting thought…if only she were better at math.

"Um…counting my actual age…I think I'm one hundred and fifty five years old." There was a small, fearful murmur from the students. "Don't worry! I'm not as old as other vampires! I'm still considered a baby." She smiled slightly. "I'll be considered a toddler when I turn two hundred."

Dumbledore continued to stare at her passport. There was a curious look in his eyes, making Noel silently wonder. She felt like…she had seen him before, like they had met years ago, but she couldn't recall. He leaned to the woman to his right, whispering something in her ear.

"Bring me the student files from 1865, the list of letters sent out and rejected." She nodded and quickly busted away with a curious eye on Noel. She kept an eye on her too, wondering what the old man was up to.

"Ms. Jeffers, where are you from?" He asked as he too sat down. Noel leaned back, grasping the arms of her chair.

"You have my passport, you probably already know."

"Yes, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Italy, not exactly sure which city, I wasn't allowed outside."

"It says here that you're from the Vatican City." Noel laughed.

"Ha, I doubt it."

"Well that's what it says." He replied smartly.

"Do you really think that The Family would give away their location?" Noel's eyes went wide and she almost ripped the arms from the chair.

Rule 2: Never talk about The Family.

"Who is The Family?" She tried to cross her legs, but found it impossible with the chains.

"They're nobody, next question please." He seemed upset that she hadn't answered his question, but he complied.

"Why are you here?"

"This is where I'm from originally. I was born in London, I grew up in London…I died in London." He nodded.

"Why my school?" Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, you all smelled so nice…and I'm trying to outrun a couple of trackers, but I'm sure that they've lost me by now, I haven't smelled them since the train station."

"You rode the train?" Noel looked over to see a bright faced small person peering at her from his seat. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Ooooo, a gnome!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen one of you before!"

"Madame, I am a goblin." Her face dropped.

"Oh…well that's no fun…and yes, I rode the train. You guys should really be careful about that platform thing you've got going. I saw at least fifty people go through a brick wall, I'm shocked that nobody noticed."

The woman suddenly returned, handing Dumbledore a file stuffed with pieces of parchment. She got a whiff of the papers, an aged scent catching her attention.

Musky scotch…and lilacs…her parents.

Noel suddenly stood up and knocked her chair to the floor as he flipped through the pages.

"I knew that I'd seen your name before." He muttered. He pulled a piece of paper out and the smell only increased. "You were accepted to Hogwarts when you were eleven, but your parents sent this letter, declining your position." Noel took a step forward with her hand outstretched.

"Please…give me that letter." She pleaded quietly.

"That's school property, you can't have it." The man with the oily hair told her from behind her shoulder.

"Please?" She pleaded with her eyes glued on Dumbledore. "They wouldn't let me keep anything…I have nothing of my family." She bit her lower lip as her outstretched hand shook. "Please…let me have the letter." She felt her whole body shaking as she controlled her body to stay put. She could have easily leapt forward and ripped the letter from his hand, but she had no choice. She didn't want to scare them. Noel liked it here, she liked these woods; she would do whatever it took to remain here.

"Severus, come here and give the letter to her."

"Head Master!"

"There is no harm in allowing her to read a letter. Give her the letter." The man stomped forward, unhappily took the neat parchment, and thrust it towards Noel. She quickly took it and felt the smell of her parents invade her nose. She wanted to cry and week, but her senses were dry.

'To whom it may concern:

'Upon receiving your letter of acceptance into your establishment, we must write and decline. My daughter is not one of you, she is not a freak. Do not contact us again. My daughter will never attend your school.

'Andrew Jeffers'

Noel had hoped for more. She had known that she wouldn't find some detailed letter about her parent's life or some outrageous confession that would shed some light on their private lives, but it never hurt to hope.

"Thank you." She whispered, handing the letter back to Severus. Noel reached down and picked up her chair and sat, her face blank.

"I came across your name years ago," Albus explained. "You were one of the few students to ever reject admission."

"I didn't reject anything, I didn't even know about it." She quickly said.

"Well, if that's the case, do you plan to enroll?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Enroll in school? Are you serious?"

"I see no problem with it. As long as you're fed and are able to attend night classes…" Noel suddenly laughed.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll go, I won't stay in your woods anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

See, I told you that Neville would show up...it just took a little while for me to get to him...

~*~

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione whispered across the table. He nodded, but it was clear that he was lying. He hadn't stopped shaking since that woman had come into the room. "Come on, take a sip of water and try to calm yourself."

His fingers reached towards his water glass, picking it up and almost at the same time dropping it. The glass shattered and he mentally cursed.

"Longbottom! Pick up those pieces immediately!" Snape screamed at him. Neville instantly bent forward and started collecting the pieces. He felt a sharp pain in his middle finger and quickly gasped. A drop of blood gushed down into his palm. His heart stopped when he heard a loud, breathy scream come from the front. Noel had dropped to her knees, her head buried in the seat of her chair. She had never felt something so intense and so absolutely satisfying. Was that an orgasm? Did Noel just have an orgasm from smelling somebody's blood? Well that had never happened before. She had never wanted to fuck/kill somebody ever.

"Who's…bleeding?" She managed to breath out.

"Longbottom, close up that cut right now!" Snape screamed at him urgently. Noel managed to pick her head up and get a look at him. She tried to focus her eyes on his face, but all she could see was the blood dripping from his finger. In a flash, she had pinned him on his back with his wrist clasped in her hand. She was straddling his hips and pressing against him so hard, her actions completely driven her blood lust. Now the blood was dripping onto her hand and she couldn't resist. She started licking and sucking at his hand for the blood, her eyes turning a deep red. Pure ecstasy was flowing down her throat and she hadn't even reached his fingers yet. If heaven existed, this must be what it tasted like. She heard the boy groan too, smirking when she felt a pressure in her crotch. Drinking blood from a human brought them both pleasure, making it easier for the vampire to kill the person without them crying out in pain.

She suddenly felt her arms being pulled at and she quickly realized that she had gone too far. It was sad, this boy was delicious. She detached herself from him, which was extremely difficult, and allowed herself to be pulled to the floor. She was gasping for air, even though she didn't need it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "It hasn't been that long since I last ate, but…that's never happened before. Your blood is so…odd…" The boy slunk back down to his seat, clutching his finger. He looked so bewildered and so funny. He was a goofy looking boy, but his smell was so alluring…well, once you got past the typical boys living together smell. Now Noel was totally tempted to stay if she could be around this boy. She couldn't imagine leaving now, his blood had formed a leash around her.

Noel had heard about these people before: blood souls. Every once in a while, a vampire would find a human that had blood that called to them. Nobody was sure how it happened, but there was no denying that longing that you got. When a vampire found their blood soul, they did one of two things. They either drained their blood soul and killed them upon finding them, or they kept them and drank from them when needed, eventually turning them into vampires and making them their mate. Of course Noel wasn't going to eat him, but would he even want to be turned? Should she stay and ask or just leave and never find out?

"Did I hurt you?" She suddenly asked. He shook his head, picking up his napkin and wrapping it around his finger.

"No, you're okay, I'm just a klutz." He explained simply with a goofy half grin. Noel smiled. He was cute, it had taken her a minute to see it, but it was definitely there. Noel suddenly felt a tugging on her arm, urging her to stand up.

"Time for you to go, vampire." Severus spit out. Noel narrowed her eyes, but stood up, yanking her arm away from him.

"Fine." She muttered. She jerked her hand out and her bag suddenly started packing itself. It zipped up and flew into her outstretched hand. "It's been nice, thanks for not killing me or ratting me out to another clan!" She waved to Dumbledore before turning and striding away. It took everything that she had to not turn around and steal that boy. He was still bleeding and it was making her knees weak.

Albus suddenly grabbed her arm, making Noel raise an eyebrow.

"Come to my office, let's have a private conversation before you go running off." Noel shrugged her shoulders and followed after him, stealing one last glimpse at the boy before forcing herself to look forward. She followed the man down hallway after hallway with every teacher following them. She could sense that they were all very upset and angry with her, but what did she care? She would be leaving soon anyway and it didn't matter what they thought of her. He led her to an office hidden up a flight of stairs that revolved around like a spinning top. She sat down calmly and crossed her legs, setting her bag down beside her.

"Well?"

"He's your blood soul, isn't he?" Noel's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"How do you know about blood souls?"

"I know very little about vampires, but I am aware of their weaknesses." Noel smirked.

"Garlic and stakes don't work on us."

"I know, you're one of the few species of creatures that can evolve and change to the world around you. An impressive skill, you no longer require sleep and are able to go out into sunlight." Noel nodded.

"Very good." She commented. "You're smarter then you look."

"I also know that once a vampire has found their blood soul, it is impossible for them to walk away. They must either kill them or mate with them, whichever they choose." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"I have abnormal control over my blood lust, I can walk away now and never look back."

"But do you want to?" Noel rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and shaking her foot.

"Of course I don't want to!" She exclaimed. "I want to drink every drop until he's a shriveled piece of skin, you asshole! You're not helping me walk away!"

"I may not be helping you, but I am not one to let such impressive, untrained magical skill walk away." He stared over at Noel as she switched her crossed legs. "Can you control yourself if you stay?" He asked. Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"As long as I'm well fed and he doesn't cut himself anymore, I should be fine."

"Then I insist that you stay. We'll keep you in a private room, start you in the first year class."

"And you'll probably lock me in at night, right?" He nodded and leaned back in his seat.

"All in the name of safety."

Noel was hesitant to accept. On the one hand, it was a safe place to stay and it was undetected by vampires. On the other hand, she would have to live with hundreds of students that could injure themselves at any moment. Noel had good control, but she didn't know if she was that good. She was worried that she would lose it and possibly kill somebody.

"Well?" Noel started to chew on her lower lip as she slowly twirled a piece of curled hair around her finger.

"I have my concerns…and this is just a trial thing. If I need to leave, I need to leave, no questions asked." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, I understand." Noel nodded with a slight smirk. "Oh, before I forget, are there any special powers that I need to know about?"

"Um…nothing terribly horrifying, but just little quirky things."

"Such as?"

"Well, besides the normal vampire things such as super strength, speed, uncanny hearing, never needing to sleep, I sing." Dumbledore just stared with a curious expression.

"You sing?"

"My voice has the ability to lure anybody to me…like a siren." He nodded while the teachers uncomfortably shifted behind her. "Don't worry, I can keep myself from singing."

"Good, we wouldn't want our male population following after you." Noel laughed.

"That'd be funny."

"Anything else I should know?" Noel quirked her head to the side with a small smirk.

"Well…yeah, but it's really stupid. You'd laugh."

"Either way, you need to tell me." Noel slouched in her seat, starting to feel quite embarrassed.

"This is awful…" She muttered. "Okay, so when I go out in the sunlight, instead of bursting into flames like we used to, I…sparkle."

"Excuse me?"

"I sparkle, my skin shimmers, it's like I poured fucking glitter all over myself; I sparkle! It's the reason why I was banished from The Family."

Noel proceeded to tell them all about The Family, throwing the rules out the window. She even told them about the rules, telling them what she wasn't allowed to do. Turns out that she had broken almost every single rule since she had been here. And then she told them about her banishment. It was still a sore subject, but at least she was able to talk about it. It was best to just get it out there.

"Goodness…so you're the cause of this popular craze." Noel nodded.

"I had no idea that it would turn into something this epic."

"Make sure not to tell the students, especially the female students, they would go into a frenzy."

"Point taken."

"And you're certain that they won't be able to find you?" Noel nodded.

"I lost the trackers in the train station, William would have called them off by now." Dumbledore nodded before a wide smile appeared.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Ms. Jeffers."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sad, it seems like nobody seems to really be responding to this story...is it the whole vampire/HP thing? Well, any feedback would be appreciated.

~*~

"Report, what news do you have?"

"Sir, there has been no sign of Noel for the past three weeks. We've sent dozens of trackers that have combed England and haven't picked up a trace of her. As far as we can tell, she is no longer in England." William narrowed his eyes.

"Then where is she?" His voice was low and growling, sending fear through every person in the room, save for Kathleen.

"Obviously somewhere hidden where we won't find her." She spit out.

"I want her found!" William roared out. Kathleen gripped his shoulder and eased him back down into his chair.

"Calm down, there's no way that we can find her."

"The best vampires in the world cannot find one person? I am ashamed to be your leader."

"Just give her up." Kathleen insisted. "She obviously doesn't want to be found, let her be." William started to panic. No, Noel was supposed to return to him. She had to be miserable wherever she was and then she had to return to him, frightened and begging him to take her back. She would collapse into his arms, helpless and completely broken. She would be his for the taking.

"I want her found, I don't care what has to happen, just find her and report her whereabouts immediately."

"You expect us to comb the globe for one person? That's absolutely insane!"

"I want you to contact clans, inform them of our situation and give them a picture of Noel. If they find her, have her captured until we can come and retrieve her." Kathleen crossed her arms with narrowed eyes.

"I thought that you were going to leave her alone." She muttered. "It bothers you that she's been able to get away from you so easily, doesn't it?" William glared at her with harsh eyes.

"When I know that she's safe, I will be calm."

"But you only feel that she's safe when she's here."

"You will cease to question my actions!" He exclaimed. "Do as I say, that is your only duty here, not to question me, is that understood?" Kathleen glared at him for a moment before starting to slowly pace.

"Well, I think that we can rule out America, any clan would kill her if she came anywhere near them…and I doubt Mexico or Canada, but South America is still a possibility. Let's keep trackers in England, it's possible she could return. Check in with clans in Europe and check Egypt, I can't imagine her going any further south…maybe South Africa, but it's doubtful. Check with the clans in Northern China and Japan, she could be hiding there…and that should be all."

The many advisors dispersed from the room, their orders in their mind. Kathleen turned back to William.

"There, happy?" She asked sarcastically. He didn't answer, she hadn't expected him to. "Sir, this whole operation is very confusing. Why do you need to find her if you were so set on letting her go?"

"I didn't realize how bored I would be without her." He quickly answered. "She's my only form of entertainment around here."

"Sir, if you're bored, go do something! You have the means that would allow you to do anything that you wanted!" William nodded.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same without Noel." Kathleen sighed, shaking her head and throwing up her hands.

"I don't understand the appeal of that girl!" She exclaimed, her tone frustrated.

"Noel is the only vampire I've known to still value human life." Kathleen scoffed.

"We all value human life."

"No, we value them as food, Noel respects them and allows them to live."

"She has had her fair share of human blood." Kathleen defended.

"Not once in her time here has Noel ever killed a human. Of course, she has had their blood, but she always waits until it is brought to her. Even then, she makes a cut and gathers the blood in a glass. She has refused to give in to her feral instincts. That is why I like Noel, because she has still managed to hold onto her humanity." Kathleen scoffed against, sticking out her chin.

"We'll see how long she can survive in the world of humans living on birds and cats…it won't be too long before we see her again." William nodded, closing his eyes in deep thought.

"I hope that you're right."

Note to self: this was a really bad idea.

Noel had regretted her choice within a number of days. It was harder to control herself then she had originally thought. First off, she was under constant observation. There was never a moment when she didn't have at least two teachers tagging after her. They said that they just happened to be going the same direction, but Noel knew better. They had probably worked out a schedule so that they could all watch her until she was put in her room. Yes, she as locked in every night, both with actual locks and spells. She understood their reasoning, but she couldn't help but feel like a caged animal. Then there was the fact that they would never allow her to sit anywhere except the closest place to the head table. It didn't help that every single student was afraid of her. They scrambled to get out of her way when she walked down the hall, and nobody ever sat next to her during class.

She was completely alienated.

Again, note to self: this was a very, very bad idea.

She sat at the head of her table, completely alone by a distance of at least twenty feet. They had desperately scrunched together in an effort to stay away from her. Noel quietly wondered if they realized how much they were hurting her. She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when she heard Filch waddling towards her. The only person that didn't seem to fear her was him, which obviously wasn't much help. She obviously couldn't make friends with him, that would just be pathetic.

He placed a tall glass in front of her, filled close to the brim with blood. Hmm, a deer tonight, that was a nice change of pace. And it was still warm. Noel offered him a weak smile.

"Thanks." She muttered. He shrugged with a scowl before limping away. She sighed and stared at the glass. She wasn't even that hungry, so she pushed the glass away and slouched against the table. She had forgotten how awful school could be, especially for the new kid. For these smart Ravenclaw kids, they sure were being stupid.

"She looks lonely, don't you think?" Neville asked with his eyes focused on the back of Noel's head.

"Of course she's lonely, nobody's talked to her since she got here." Hermione quickly answered. "Anybody with a brain knows that you should stay away from a vampire, especially you Neville. She attacked you and drank your blood."

"I'm surprised that you're not walking around like her." Ron commented with a chuckle. Neville saw Noel's head turn towards them slightly, but she kept her eyes down. She must have been listening.

"I still feel bad for her." He muttered.

"Why would Dumbledore accept a vampire? Isn't it dangerous for her to even smell us?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Who knows? Knowing him, Dumbledore has something in mind." Neville continued to stare at Noel, tuning out all conversation. She looked so utterly tragic, completely alone shrouded in black robes. He knew that feeling of alienation, and he couldn't imagine that she was very happy.

"I think that I should go sit with her." Neville suddenly said. Before anybody could object, he picked up his plate and cup and strode over to the Ravenclaw table. Every eye was upon him as he moved quietly towards her.

Noel's eyes suddenly widened. She could smell him coming, and he smelled so good. She grasped the glass and instantly started to chug, wanting to avoid the mess from the other day. She sucked down the last drop before he plopped down across from her.

"Hey." He said, suddenly very uncomfortable. She wiped her mouth with the edge of her sleeve and stared at him.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yes." He quickly replied. "But you looked lonely, so I thought that I'd sit with you…and I figured that if we became friends, you wouldn't eat me." Noel smirked.

"I don't plan to eat anybody. I plan to finish school here and then leave, nobody harmed."

That won't be long, I heard that you've gone from a first year to a fourth year." Noel shrugged.

"It's not so hard, some of these things I've known for years." She watched him start to eat, noticing how small his bites were and how slow he ate. He had been raised with manners. "I don't believe that we've been properly introduced." She reached a hand across the table. "I'm Noel Jeffers." He wiped his hands on his pants before taking her hand.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." His face suddenly went pale as his eyes focused on her hand. "You're so cold…" He muttered.

"I know, it kinda comes with the territory." She said as she took back her hand. His scent still lingered on her hand and Noel was happy that she had chugged all that blood.

"Neville, why are you sitting with me if you're so scared?" She asked. "I wouldn't blame you if you kept your distance like everybody else."

"I'm tired of everybody thinking that I'm such a scardy cat. I'm in Gryffindor, I should be brave." Noel giggled.

"So you're going to prove that you're brave by sitting with a vampire?"

"Yeah…" Noel laughed.

"That's not brave, that's just stupid." Neville sunk in his seat as Noel laughed and shook her head. "I could jump over the table, rip you limb from limb, and drain your body of every last drop of blood…" She stared at him as his shoulders began to shake. "But I won't, you're my blood soul, I couldn't imagine killing you." Neville furrowed his brow together.

"What's a blood soul?"

"Once in a while, a vampire finds a human that they cannot resist. It's their blood, it has a special control over all of us. Once we find our blood soul, we either kill them and eat them, or we make them one of us and make them our mate."

"Mate?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like husband and wife, but the initial attraction is purely sexual." He stared at her with a dropped jaw as she traced a finger around the rim of her glass.

"You're sexually attracted to me?" Noel quickly nodded.

"Extremely, but don't worry, I won't touch you." Neville nervously swallowed.

"Well that's a first."

"Neville, I appreciate the gesture of friendship, I really do, but it would be safer for you if you stayed away…and try to avoid cutting yourself." Before he would answer, Noel gracefully stood up and began to walk away. The hall lost half of its volume as everybody watched her walk down the center aisle and then out of the main doors. Neville stayed in his spot as the hall suddenly exploded in a whirl of conversation. He couldn't finish the rest of his dinner, it no longer appealed to him. He was aware of the risk that he was taking, but why wouldn't he be her friend? Maybe she just liked being alone, it was probably what she preferred.

"Hey Longbottom!" A voice rang out across the hall, making everybody shut their mouths to listen. "What, no humping this time?" Neville pushed away from the table as the Slytherins laughed from their table. They thought that they were so damn funny, especially Malfoy.

"You're just upset that you don't have anything to jerk off to tonight." Neville called over before he pushed open the door and walked away. There was a loud roll of laughter and groans of enjoyment. Malfoy sunk down in his seat as Hermione watched with a wide smile.

"That was a first for Neville." She commented. Ron laughed.

"Maybe he should hang out with that vampire more often."


	10. Chapter 10

"Reports just coming back from Africa and South America, the clans haven't seen Noel. They send their apologies and the clan leader from Brazil was wondering when you were going to meet her for tea." William stared at Kathleen as a smirk spread across her face.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled out.

"She's been trying to get into your pants for years." She muttered. "Of course, an alliance with Brazil wouldn't hurt." William grimaced.

"I don't want her, I want Noel." He insisted like a child. Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"Come on William, we've had no sign of her anywhere in the world! Our best guess right now is that she's been killed by vampire hunters. Face it, Noel is dead." William catapulted his chair across the room, causing it to shatter into slim splinters.

"How could she be dead? Noel's a smart girl…"

"If she were a smart girl, she would have kept herself in line and wouldn't have gotten herself banished in the first place. Come on William, Noel was rebellious and an idiot. She's probably gone off and gotten herself killed…or maybe she is a smart girl and just asked somebody to kill her. That would be the smart thing to do, just end it all." Another chair was quickly brought for William, this time one made of soiled metal.

"Noel is not dead." He insisted.

"Then where is she?" Kathleen asked. William stood up, sweeping back his robes.

"I don't know, but clearly I'm going to have to go and figure that out for myself." Kathleen's eyes widened as William casually walked out of the room.

"Sir, you can't be serious. You never leave to do such meager work. You should leave this to somebody else."

"I have allowed others to take care of this and I'm not satisfied with the results. Obviously, I'll have to take care of things on my own." Kathleen scrambled after him as she strode down the long hallway. He started calling at his advisors, informing them of the impending trip that would take place immediately. "Oh, and you'll be coming with me as well." He told Kathleen over his shoulder.

"Sir, please!"

"Don't worry, just a quick trip to London and we'll be back before you can even miss this place. Besides, it would do us good to visit the English clan, we haven't talked to them for quite some time." They walked down a winding staircase into the well lit main lobby. They now traveled in a group of six; William, Kathleen, Paul, Joshua, Antony, and Gretchen. They packed nothing, wearing the clothing on their backs and black matching cloaks.

"If we travel quickly and break during the day to avoid being seen, we should get to London in a few days." Paul observed as they stepped outside into the early morning air. They wouldn't be able to travel far, but they could at least start running and then find a place to hide for the day. They were of an older generation of vampires that was used to hiding in a coffin from the sunlight. Even though they had evolved, they still clung to their old habits.

William smirked as they picked up speed, leaving behind their small village and entering the woods.

"Right, let's go."

"She's so weird."

"I know, look at her skin, it's like marble, so creepy!"

"do you think that she does that to her hair on purpose?"

"Well it's not like she as any friends to tell her how hideous she looks."

"She has Longbottom!"

"OMG, like Longbottom would help!"

There was a loud chider of laughter and Noel felt the intense urge to crush somebody's skull.

School could go suck it.

The sooner that she finished here, the sooner she could skip town. Maybe Spain…or possibly somewhere in the Caribbean. She just wanted to be somewhere warm and where she could come and go as she pleased.

It was a cloudy October day. Rain was a frequent happenstance throughout the days. Noel was missing the sun. Although she was supposed to be repulsed by the sun and hide from it, she always felt so calmed by the sun. She felt like a cool lizard sitting on a flat rock and waiting for the sun to warm her alabaster skin. But sun was also bad. Yes, it was partially the reason why she was here in the first place.

Her breakfast was brought quietly, but it also came with something that she didn't expect.

"Good morning, Noel." Neville sat down with his porridge and his biscuit. Noel quickly began to drink down her breakfast. Ew, wolf, and it was cold.

"I thought that you were going to stay away from me." She said between a large gulp.

"Do you prefer to be alone?" He asked, purposely avoiding the question. He rolled up his sleeves and Noel doubled over. He had showered, his skin was clean and the blood under his skin was coursing quickly.

"Please roll down your sleeve." She muttered as calmly as she could manage. Neville quickly rolled it down and watched as Noel clutched her glass. It suddenly cracked under her tight grasp and made him jump. "You have no idea what you do to me." She whispered before downing the rest of her blood, no matter how disgusting she found it.

"I'm sorry." He said. Noel shook her head as the blood started to course through her body.

"Don't worry, it's not like you can do anything about this. You didn't choose to be my blood soul." Neville nodded as he carefully picked up his spoon and started to slowly stir his porridge.

"What are you going to do with me after you're done with school?"

"Leave you here and let you live a normal life." She replied without even thinking. "I'll probably skip off to some tropical island where I can live in a hut."

"But…aren't you supposed to do something with me?" Noel smirked.

"Do you want to become a vampire?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Surprisingly, he stared her down.

"It would be better then being eaten." He replied without even blinking. Noel laughed.

"I had no idea that you could be so serious! Believe me Neville, you don't want to be like me. This is no life for anybody to be living."

"You're a vampire." He retorted.

"Yes I am, but it wasn't my choice." She slouched slightly and began to trace patterns on the table with the tip of her finger. "I had always dreamt of getting married and having children…even if somebody had offered me eternal life, I would have turned it down. I wouldn't have given up my chances of having a family."

"What happened to your family after you got turned into a vampire?" Noel sighed.

"They never found out about me. They thought that I had been kidnapped…that's all that I know, nobody would let me find out anything else about my family or what happened. It's a rule…but I heard rumors that my parents had a funeral for me; there's a gravestone and everything."

"Have you ever seen your gravesite?" Noel shook her head with a small laugh.

"No, I haven't left Italy since I was first bitten…but now that I'm here, I would like to go. And I'd like to see what's become of my home, see if it's still standing." Neville nodded.

"I'll take you." He suddenly offered. "How about over holiday break?" Noel smirked, but shook her head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think that I should do anything with you. You shouldn't be around me."

"What's wrong with me being around you? Why can't we be friends?"

"I'm bad!" She exclaimed through clenched lips. "I could kill you without a second thought and feel no remorse for you! I'm not…"

Noel suddenly stopped when she noticed that Neville's gaze was focused somewhere other then her face. She looked down to where his gaze lingered and she began to panic. The sun was shining on her hand, causing it to shimmer like glitter. The clouds were parting and the sun was starting to heat Noel's skin. The hall was silent as every part of her bare skin began to glitter. Nobody knew what to say or what to think. Here was a vampire in the sun, and instead of burning and turning into a pile of ashes, she was sparkling. She stood up slowly, tucking a black loose curl behind her ear.

"Believe me, you don't want to be a freak like me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir William, welcome to London." His hand was kissed before it was shaken. "Good to see that you've come for a visit, I was starting to think that all you would send me were your trackers."

The London clan, led by a man named Henry, was the most proper clan known in the world. Proper meaning that they didn't eat innocent humans, only convicted criminals that had been sentenced to death. To them, it was far more civil. They even put the convict to sleep before drinking the blood and killing them. In William's private opinion, that was far too much trouble for a human.

"I could never forget you, Sir Henry. In fact, my thoughts have just recently been plagued by my London allies. You see, I am in search of one of my Family members."

"Yes, the young one, Noel Jeffers." Henry finished for him. "Yes, I have been visited by your trackers and given them permission to search England. Why do you personally come to me today?" He sat amongst his advisors, mostly men. Henry came from a time when men were kept in charge, in the time of King Henry V. Men were present for politics and women were kept for sex.

"My trackers searched, but have come up with nothing. We have searched the globe with no sign of her."

"Did you consider the possibility that she could be dead?" Henry asked. William nodded.

"I have, but that seems unlikely. I am convinced that she is somewhere in London in an incredibly clever hiding place." Henry leaned to the side as one of his advisors whispered something into his ear. He quickly nodded.

"Have you inquired with the Ministry of Magic to see if she's hiding at Hogwarts?" William furrowed his brow together. He hadn't understood a thing that Henry had just said. "Hogwarts was a school, you know, for witches and wizards."

"Such people exist?" Kathleen suddenly asked from behind William's shoulder.

"Why not? We are vampires after all, who says that we can't coexist with those magical bastards?" He chuckled as a tall glass of steaming blood was brought to him. He swirled it gently before taking a small sip. "If you'd like, I could get in touch with the Ministry and request entrance to the school."

"Why can we not just go to the school and get her?" Kathleen asked with frustration laced in every word.

"We have an agreement with the Ministry not to go near the school and they allow us to get their criminals…it's unfair, but we refuse to break our contract with them, even for Sir William." William nodded.

"I understand and appreciate the gesture." Henry waved for his advisor to come over bringing him a black phone on a shining silver tray. He picked it up, not bothering to dial as the ringing echoed in his ear.

"Kingsley? This is Henry, patch me through to the Minister, it's extremely urgent."

~*~

Noel slumped down the muddy hillside, grumbling to herself. Great, now everybody knew that she sparkled, super. Like she needed anymore weird looks from her classmates. Now she would never make friends, no questions asked. She would forever be that one girl that sparkles and drinks blood. Oh yes, exactly what she had always aspired to be.

As she fixed the bag across her shoulder, she could smell him coming. He was at her side before she was able to get away from him.

"Hey." He said, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile, but only slightly. Noel was surprised that he was even talking to her, she was still glittering.

"So, the glittering doesn't scare you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Neville scoffed.

"Glitter isn't exactly scary."

"Well isn't it a little freaky?" Neville shrugged.

"A little, but you just look like a giant craft project." Noel rolled her eyes.

"Great, that's a nice compliment."

"You know what I mean." He muttered. Noel nodded as they headed down the hill and towards the grounds keeper's hut. "So I've been thinking about what you said."

"What did I say?"

"How I shouldn't hang around you because it's dangerous for me." Noel nodded.

"It is dangerous, especially for you."

"Yeah, but, you know, a lot of dangerous things happen around here seeing as Harry Potter is here." Noel furrowed her brow together.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Neville stared at her with wide eyes before letting a smile crack.

"I don't think that I've ever heard anybody say that before."

"You forget, I've been locked away in an Italian villa for over a hundred years. I only found out that witches and wizards existed a couple of weeks ago, you'll have to forgive me for being out of the loop." Neville smirked.

"There's not enough time to get into that story, but just know that a lot of dangerous things happen around here. Anyway, I figured that as long as you promise not to eat me, I don't have to stop hanging around you."

"But I could lose it again. You saw what happened when you cut yourself." She reminded him calmly.

"With all that's happened here, a reasonable vampire is the least of my worries. Besides, don't you want a friend?" Noel glanced over at his profile, his cheeks a bright pink in the cold. His expression was set and determined; he was being serious. He wasn't afraid of her, at least she couldn't pick up any fear.

"You're sure about this?"

"Of course." He responded. Noel quickly took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I hope you understand what you're committing to. From this moment, you're mine." Neville raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to just being friends?" He asked, a nervous crack in his voice.

"We can't just be friends. We either become lovers or I'll kill you."

They reached the small hut, but Noel silently pulled him into the forest so that nobody would see. She pushed him against a tree and pressed herself against him.

"You don't understand how hard it is to be around you and remain calm." She whispered, nuzzling his neck. Neville held her quietly, but Noel heard his heartbeat going a mile a minute. She realized that she had picked a very bad place to rest her face. "I'm not going to bite you." She whispered, emphasizing the point with a chaste kiss against his heated skin.

"Look at me." He suddenly demanded. Noel picked up her head, her eyes gleaming.

"What's wrong?" Neville smirked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to bite me." Noel returned the smirk before stretching her neck up and kissing him. She was surprised by how warm he was, his lips moving gently against hers. His hands moved up her back, causing her breasts to press against his chest. She whimpered as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Who knew that he would be such a good kisser?

Neville suddenly bit down on her lower lip, making her gasp. Oh God, she didn't know how much more of this she could take before ripping his clothes off and taking him around the fucking world. She pushed at his chest, leaving them both panting with want and sexual frustration.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Neville shook his head.

"No…it's all right." She smirked.

"I have to tell you, I'm going to be very protective of you. I want you to stay in my room with me." Neville licked his lips and Noel instantly wanted to kiss him again, but held herself back so that he could answer.

"They would never allow me to stay with you." Noel ran a hand over his cheek.

"I'll sneak you in. You have to understand, now that you've agreed to be with me, I won't be able to stay away from you for every long." She kissed his cheek. "I am called to you, please don't turn me away." He started to rub her back as her lips moved further down the base of his neck.

"Are you going to cut me?" Noel suddenly stopped, pulling back and looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Do you expect me to take you to prison or something?" Neville chuckled.

"No, are you going to cut me and take my blood…so that you don't have to bite me and make me like you?"

"Firs off, it takes a lot more then just a bite to turn a human. Secondly, I will only cut you if you allow me to."

"As long as you promise not to drain me completely." Noel let a devilish smile tug at her lips.

"Oh I plan to drain you, but in a completely different way."


	12. Chapter 12

"Minister, I believe that this is the first time that you've ever called me to your office. You didn't need to meet me at night…and there's no need for so many body guards." Fudge squirmed in his seat. Four vampires were casually standing in his office, of course he had to have guards!

"Meeting at night avoids having anybody see your skin and guards are necessary, especially in this situation." He moved aside a stack of parchment to find a quickly filled out form that had been filled just last night. A request to investigate Hogwarts…

"The reason is quite simple." Henry explained before Fudge could ask the question. "Sir William of Italy has lost one of his clan and merely asks that he is allowed into the school to search for her."

"As much as I'd like to help," Fudge nervously began, "the Ministry is not allowed to simply inspect Hogwarts whenever we feel like it." Henry chuckled.

"It's not like we're doing this for fun, Sir William simply needs his clan member back."

William pleaded, "Please, Noel is very dear to me, I have to find her."

"Perhaps Albus did something…what is her full name?" He asked as he summoned the current school records of students.

"Noel Jeffers." Fudge stopped with the thick files in his pudgy hands.

"Jeffers? As in personal assistant to the Queen Mother, Jackson Jeffers?" William merely shrugged.

"It is possible that he is a descendent of Noel, but we never keep track of our relatives after we have been turned." Fudge nodded before he started flipping through the files, searching for her name. He got to the fifth years before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm starting to think that Albus hasn't registered her…" He looked up at William. "How crucial is it that we find Ms. Jeffers?"

"Extremely."

"Would you consider her a threat to the students?"

"Noel's always had marvelous control--."

"I'll ask you again and think very carefully about your answer. Is Ms. Jeffers a threat to the students?" William stared at him for a moment, suddenly smirking.

"Yes, I would consider her to be a great danger to all humans." Fudge nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Then I have no choice but to go to Hogwarts and investigate this matter. After all, it's my job to keep every member of the magical community safe." William's smirk widened as Henry stood up and shook Fudge's hand.

"A pleasure meeting with you Cornelius, I knew that you'd come through for us." Fudge nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, it will take us at least a week to travel there." Fudge held up his hands before any of them could complain. "Hogwarts has many spells that protect it from people who try to just apperate themselves into the school. We have to take carriages to arrive there, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Fine, then we leave in the morning." William quickly agreed. There was no point in arguing with this man. If he did what he said, he would hopefully take William to Noel. Henry nodded.

"Very well, we depart at dawn." Fudge hesitated.

"I didn't say dawn…I said morning, I was hoping around ten, after breakfast." Henry stared at Fudge before smirking.

"Wonderful idea, I wouldn't want us to be traveling together without a large meal." Fudge nervously swallowed.

"Well…perhaps we should travel in separate carriages." Henry chuckled.

"Good plan."

~*~

Neville nervously buttoned his pajama shirt, tugging at the collar as soon as his hands reached his neck. The other boys in his dorm were procrastinating, thumbing through their books before tossing them aside and levitating objects across the room. Why couldn't they just go to bed? Noel was supposed to sneak him out tonight. That would be impossible while they were all still awake.

"Neville, I saw you talkin' to the vamp again!" Ron called across the room. The boys were instantly silent, poised to listen intently.

"Yeah, her name's Noel."

"I know her name…isn't it creepy being around her?" Neville's thoughts instantly went to the kiss in the woods and he smirked.

"No, she's great." He said, sitting on his bed with a stupid grin. He couldn't have confused anybody more then he did with that sentence.

"She's great? Dude, what the fuck?" Ron leaned against Neville's bed frame. "She's a vampire, you could die if you cut yourself…and I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of accident prone."

"Noel can control herself." Neville defended, slowly rising up.

"I'm just saying, vampires only want one thing."

"Look, if I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Otherwise, butt out." The boys gave Neville strange looks as he angrily pulled his curtains and crawled into bed. Not another word was said. The boys simply pulled their own bed curtains and blew out their candles. Neville waited patiently until he heard each boy snoring before slowly slipping from his bed. He pulled on his worn house shoes before tip toeing to the window, carefully pushing it open and peering around.

"Noel…Noel?" He heard a sudden giggling from above him.

"I think that you just grew a pair." He looked up to see Noel pressed against the stones of the castle, seeming to hold on by her incredibly sharp nails.

"How are you doing that?" He asked.

"One of the many wonderful perks of being a vampire. Here, take my hand." She stretched out her fingers and waited.

"Um…are you going to carry me to your room."

"Well duh, the doors are locked and there are spells on the door…but they neglected the window. Come on, I'm anxious." She confessed quietly. Neville awkwardly took her hand and gasped as she swiftly pulled him onto her back and started to climb up the steep wall. Noel grunted as she held his arms around her neck and climbed with ease with her one arm. "You're going to have to hold on tightly." Neville nervously swallowed.

"What happens if I fall? Will you catch me?"

"Um…let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Neville wrapped both of his arms around Noel's neck, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the wind rushing past them. He didn't want to know how fast they were moving, but the realization hit him when he felt Noel suddenly go still, but the wind continuing to rustle through his hair and clothes. He opened one eye and watched as Noel landed on another tower, at least four hundred feet from the tower that they had just come from. His heart was pounding as Noel climbed to the highest window and shoved him through her window before following closely after. It was one of the towers that students weren't allowed to be in, although Neville could never understand why. He blinked a few times as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the completely dark room.

"So…what do you do up here since you don't sleep?" Neville asked as Noel strode across the room and flicked a switch, bringing light into the room.

"I read, see?"

The room was large for one person, cozy for two people. There was a small fireplace across from a giant bed covered in blue comforters with silver trim. There was a desk five feet away from it, mostly neat with a few open books lying with pieces of parchment on them. On the opposite wall, it was filled with probably hundreds of books. The titles glowed with their weak gold paint, creating a mystical atmosphere. There was a large blue chair with silver buttons right in front of the fire and he spotted several books opened to different places. Noel headed straight towards the only other room besides the bedroom, a small bathroom with simply a sink and a bathtub. It was decorated in blue and silver to go along with the Ravenclaw theme of her suite. Noel checked herself in the mirror, smirking at him when she spotted him staring at her reflection.

"Go ahead and get in bed, I'll be there in a minute." She instructed as she started to strip off her jeans and began work on her buttoned jacket.

Neville plopped down, watching her through the mirror. She dropped her coat, exposing her back. She wore black knickers, but no bra. There were her breasts, exposed to him plain as day. Noel laughed when she saw him start to drool.

"You've got something on your chin." She told him as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a white tank top. She strode into the room as Neville wiped his chin with the edge of his sleeve. She plopped down next to him, pulling the comforter tightly around them and snuggling against her fluffy pillow.

"Sorry." He muttered with a sigh.

"It's okay." She said. "Do you like my room?" Neville nodded.

"It's nice." He said before letting out a loud yawn. Noel smirked.

"Are you tired?" Neville nodded.

"Extremely…oh, sorry, did you want a drink?" The smile quickly dropped and she leaned forward.

"Only if you'll let me."

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Noel gently pushed him down against the mattress, crawling on top of him.

"Only if I do it wrong." She whispered before kissing him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body closer to his. It was rare that Neville got attention from a girl, especially a girl that looked like this. The fact that she was extremely beautiful only fueled his fire. Noel pulled at his shirt buttons, quickly undoing it and pushing it off his shoulders. Her lips were traveling across his skin as if chasing his pulse, making it speed and drop as Neville slipped into sweet intoxication. He couldn't understand what was happening. It was like somebody had slipped him a very heavy drug and it was quickly starting to take affect on him. He was confused, but he kind of liked it.

Noel suddenly pulled back, her eyes scanning his upper body.

"What's wrong?" He asked lazily.

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to…um, I don't like the idea of biting you, but I don't want to cut you." She slumped back onto the bed sadly, giving Neville a moment to think.

"Here, bite my palm." He said, offering up his hand. Noel stared at it.

"That's close to an artery, I might kill you."

"Isn't the neck close to an artery too?" Noel smirked before jumping up and retrieving a small dagger from an empty space on the shelf.

"Okay…I'm cutting your neck…don't move." Noel crouched down next to Neville, holding his wrist steady with the dagger at the ready.

"Where did you get a dagger?" Noel giggled.

"Hold your hand still and don't make me laugh."

With a steady hand, she gently traced a thin line up his neck as she tried not to hit an artery, instantly calling forth a quivering drop of blood. She licked the tip of the knife clean before latching onto his neck, gently sucking with her tongue lapping at the blood. It ran down her throat like fire, making her eyes flutter closed and a groan escape her throat.

Neville pulled her close and they started grinding against each other. He couldn't explain the feeling that was coursing through his body. He knew that he was losing blood, probably at an alarming rate, but it felt incredible. It was like they were having sex, but it was something so euphoric that he couldn't understand what was going on.

Noel sucked and licked until she could no longer control herself. She pulled away from his neck and aggressively kissed him, ripping the shirt from her body. Neville instantly stared, curious about the cool white flesh. While Noel was eager to get him naked, she couldn't help but notice his stare.

"Is something wrong?" She asked against his lips.

"What do they feel like?" Noel giggled.

"They're boobs, they probably feel like any other pair of boobs."

"I've never touched one." He muttered.

"Well…I'm not gonna slap you if you touch them." Neville hesitated, his eyes focused on the surprisingly pink nipples. He finally brought his hands up to cup under both of her breasts. They were cool, but they were also very soft.

"Hmm…" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Is that all you have to say?" Neville shook his head.

"No, they're just not what I expected."

"Well then what did you expect?" Neville shrugged his shoulders, slowly lying down and pulling the blanket to his chest. Noel curled up next to him, not bothering to put her shirt on.

"I don't know, something harder." Noel smiled slightly, but her eyes were focused downward.

"When we are turned into vampires, our body is frozen in the moment. Sometimes we are modified, but it's only to help us survive. This is pretty much how I looked when I was bitten."

"Pretty much?" Noel bit her lower lip.

"Yeah…I used to be fat." Neville chuckled.

"No way."

"I'm not lying, if I ever find a picture of myself, I'll show you. I was chunky." Neville rubbed his eyes as sleep slowly started to take over his body.

"So you were changed…?"

"I was changed to make myself faster and more easy on the eyes. If I were still like this, do you think that I would have ever been able to eat in my first year?" She ran a hand across his cheek. "You should sleep, we have class early tomorrow." Neville nodded, adjusting his pillow.

"Hey Noel…?" Neville yawned, letting his eyes close. "Why were you banished…?" She quickly shook her head, shrinking back slightly.

"Oh, no important reason...you wouldn't want to know anyway, it's so mundane." Neville shook his head, his eye lids growing heavier and heavier with each shake of his head.

"No...I want to know..." Noel sighed, watching him drift off to sleep before whispering her answer.

"Because I'm the reason why Stephenie Meyer wrote 'Twilight'."


	13. Chapter 13

So...reviews?

~*~

Neville awoke the next morning, his body feeling groggy. He had trouble sitting up, but when he finally did he noticed that Noel was no longer next to him. It took him only a moment to find her, turning and spotting her reading at her desk.

"What time is it?" He asked in a raspy voice. Noel marked her place and set down her book.

"12:30." Neville's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I should have warned you, but usually when a human has blood taken from them by a vampire, they get extremely tired." Neville groaned, resting his scrunched face in his palms. "Don't worry, Albus knows where you are and he excused you from classes for the day." Neville peeked out from behind his fingers.

"You told him where I am?" Noel nodded. "And he was okay with that?" She nodded again.

"He just explained to your teachers that you were ill and that you were spending the day in bed to recover. Are you hungry?" She pointed towards a tray of sandwiches with some fruit and pumpkin juice. Neville noted that a tall glass of blood had been brought for Noel and it was already empty.

"I'm sorry that I drifted off so fast last night, I don't even remember what we were talking about." The fire suddenly sprung forward, making Neville jump.

"You asked why I had been banished and I told you." Neville stared at her dumbly, taking a large bite of his sandwich and slowly chewing.

"Why did you?" Noel hesitated, playing with the edges of her book before slamming it shut again and shoving it off to the side.

"Do you know the book series 'Twilight'?" Neville scoffed.

"Yeah, every girl in here is obsessed with Edward. His picture is everywhere…it's weird, he looks really familiar, but I can't recall where I know his face from…"

"Well…I'm the reason why the book was written. Stephenie Meyer got the idea from me." Neville's jaw dropped and he could do nothing but stare.

"You unleashed this obsession onto the world?" Noel sighed.

"It wasn't my fault! If anything, William should be the one to blame." She went to Neville, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head in his lap. "Sometimes they make me go and get food. I hate it so I usually just grab the first person on the street that I see."

"And you grabbed Stephenie Meyer?" Noel nodded.

"She was by herself in a dark alleyway, what else was I supposed to do?" She curled up closer to his body. "I brought her back unconscious and then she woke up and started freaking out…she basically saw everything from where our home was to the structure of The Family…she even saw us sparkle, it was awful. Thomas, one of The Family, has the ability to erase memories. We erased the last twenty four hours and left her on the streets, but sometimes Thomas can be a little…unpredictable in his talents. We thought that was the end of things…but then the book came out. We were afraid at first, but then the book didn't get a lot of attention…and then the movie came out." She peered up at him with sad eyes. "I basically outted The Family so I was kicked out." Neville was doing his best to hold back his chuckle, but he was failing miserably.

"So does that make you Edward and am I Bella?" Noel shook her head with a small smile.

"No, she came up with that whole story line on her own, but she wouldn't have come up with the idea if I hadn't brought her to The Family." Neville rested a hand on her head, starting to slowly pet her hair.

"That seems a bit unfair." Noel snorted.

"No shit, all I did was bring them back food and they just kicked me out…of course, I shouldn't complain. I've been waiting to get kicked out of that place for years." She gripped Neville's body. "I could only take so much of William's sexual advances." She crawled out of bed and perched back up on her desk. "So I'm the girl that you can blame about the 'Twilight' obsession." Neville smirked.

"Don't worry about it, 'Twilight' is more of a craze in America…at least that's what I've heard."

"Still, I've unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the world that can never be taken back." Neville scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and followed it with a huge gulp of pumpkin juice.

"So when you turn me into a vampire, will I change too?" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I figure that it's gonna happen eventually…does it hurt a lot?" Noel stared at him quizzically.

"It's the most intense pain that you'll ever feel…you die and then you're woken up like a shot to the head. Then there's this terrible thirst in the back of your throat that burns your entire body. All you want to do is kill somebody and mutilate their body until you're covered in their blood…is that what you want?"

"Of course not." Neville quickly answered. "But it's better then being killed."

"You don't understand." Noel muttered. "Either way, you'll die…and I'll be the one to do it."

Noel stared down at her toes, which were currently clutched tightly over the edge of her chair. Dear God, how could she have let herself get into such a compromising situation? Neville was in danger; they were all in danger. She had to find a way to distract herself, for now at least.

"Come on, get dressed, I'll take you back to your room." Neville nodded, quickly finishing off two more sandwiches and pulling on his pajama top. He felt the sudden change in the room. It was like she had made up her mind about something, but it was obvious that she wasn't going to share.

Neville was surprised to find that Noel had brought his normal clothes back to the room.

"When did you go and get these?"

"About four this morning, why?" Neville furrowed his brow together.

"Do you get bored while everybody else is asleep?" Noel laughed.

"Of course, now put on your pants on so that I can take you back downstairs." Neville did as she said and followed her to the window, where she took him on her shoulders and jumped out the window. She took the same route as the night before, save for the bright sun that was shining down on them. They landed back in his room, both thankfully in one piece. She took his hand, smiling widely at him.

"You're sparkling." Neville muttered as they walked in front of the dozens of windows in the Gryffindor common room. Noel dramatically gasped.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" They both laughed as they descended into the main castle. The students were all at lunch, so the halls were completely empty. She walked him up to the boy's dorm, watching him walk to his bed and try to frantically pick up.

"Sorry, it's a mess in here…we've never had a girl in here before…ever." Noel laughed as she plopped down on his bed.

"I like it, it smells like you." She laid down and nestled her face into Neville's pillow.

"You know, that would be really creepy if I didn't like you." Noel peered up at him with a hidden smile.

"You like me?" She asked, crawling towards him. Before he could respond, Noel had pulled him down onto the bed. This time, he was the one straddling her. "Why do you like me?" She whispered in an innocent voice. Neville smirked with a slight blush.

"…You're great." She ran her hands down his chest before arching up to kiss him. They settled into the neatly made bed, letting the normal sounds of the castle pass around them. Neville thought briefly about pulling the curtains closed, but he quickly forgot about that when Noel started to grind her hips against his. And then he really forgot about it when she started to pull off her shirt.

"How can you leave your book up here?" Neville's eyes popped open as he heard rushed footsteps pounding up the stairs. He pulled back and stared down at Noel as she made no attempt to close her shirt.

"Shit." He muttered. He didn't know who it was, but that didn't matter. The point was that whoever was running up here was going to see him and Noel in his bed…while Noel was flashing them.

Super.

"Ron, how can you be so OH MY GOD!" The door swung open and in came the famous golden trio. The only one that seemed remotely calm in this extremely awkward situation was Noel, who was just lounging underneath Neville.

"Excuse me, we're trying to have a personal moment." Neville's cheeks turned bright pink as the three continued to stand there and stare.

"I'm sorry." Hermione finally managed to sputter out. She rushed away, but Ron and Harry continued to stare. Their eyes were focused on Noel's still exposed breasts, until Hermione rushed back and pulled them away. "Come on!"

"But I didn't get my book!"

"You don't need it!"

Noel buried her face in Neville's neck, giggling madly.

"Are those your friends?" He nodded.

"Yeah…and they're about to tell the entire school what they just saw." Noel cupped his cheek, gently kissing him.

"Don't worry, if anything, you're about to become extremely popular." Neville rolled his eyes as he sunk down onto the bed to lie next to Noel.

"Great, just what I need."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, in a double potions with Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the students found themselves disturbed by Professor McGonagal. She came running into the classroom, her face unpleasantly flushed.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, the Head Master wishes to speak with Ms. Jeffers." All eyes went to Noel as she calmly gathered her things and followed after Professor McGonagal.

"What, did she kill Longbottom?" Came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy, asking nobody in particular. There was a small snicker, but everybody went silent as soon as she glanced over her shoulder.

"You're very brace to make such accusations. Perhaps you've forgotten that I can snap your neck in half?" McGonagal took her by the shoulder and led her out, but her cold stare was more then enough to make Draco almost wet himself.

"No threatening other students." McGonagal whispered harshly. Noel ignored her.

"What's this all about?"

"Cornelius Fudge is arriving in a few hours." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Better question: what kind of last name was Fudge?

"Language please Ms. Jeffers." She reminded her. "Minister Fudge is the head of the Ministry of Magic and he is arriving with people, do you know anybody named Henry or William?" Noel stopped, her eyes wide.

"William's coming?"

"There's no time to waste, come to the Head Master's office immediately." Noel picked up the pace, almost making McGonagal run to keep up with her.

"Do you know when they're supposed to arrive?" She asked.

"By tonight, we're not sure the exact time." Noel nodded as they rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He sat alone at his desk, which surprised Noel.

"Why is he coming?" She asked the moment she walked through the door.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I merely received an owl from Fudge informing me that he was arriving by nightfall." Noel tensed as a sudden wave hit her.

"God…he's searching for me." She growled out angrily.

"Do you have a plan?" Noel thought for a moment as the wave continued to pass her.

"I need to leave, take him and lead him away. You need to get rid of my scent and pretend that I've never been here." Dumbledore nodded.

"What do we tell the students?" McGonagal asked nervously.

"Tell them the truth." Noel blurted out. "Tell them what's happening and tell them to forget that I was here."

"After they are gone, will you return?" Dumbledore asked. Noel sighed, glancing up at him. He wasn't asking if she would return back to school, he was asking if she would return to Neville.

"Yes…I will return, but I need to leave now. Hide my things and mask any scent before they get here." She turned and strode away, thoughts flying through her head.

What was William doing? She was supposed to be free, totally out of his grasp. So…why was he searching for her? Was he really that obsessed with her? She suddenly became terrified. She knew that William despised humans and only saw them as sources of food. If he ever found out about Neville and that Noel had feelings for him, William would slaughter him. Now, it seemed that William would do anything to keep Noel by his side.

The final bell tolled as Noel rushed up the stairs to her large, private quarters. She pulled a few books from the shelf and stuffed them into a canvas shoulder bag before magically erasing her scent. They would just think that this was somebody's reading room or something. She rushed back down and found that everybody had pushed into the great hall for dinner. Great, now she got to make even more of a spectacle of herself. Regardless, Noel walked into the room with her lips pursed together. She kept her eyes forward and wouldn't even look at Neville when she passed.

"Okay, so the idea is, is that I need to get them away from here. I'll lead them as far away from here as I can, and then return when I feel that it's safe." She proclaimed calmly. Albus nodded.

"How do you plan to return without them noticing?" Noel quirked her head to the side.

"Um…I don't think that you wanna know." She innocently shrugged her shoulders with a questionable look on her face, but Albus nodded all the same, despite the uneasy feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach.

"Fair enough, I hope that you'll get away in time." Noel nodded as she set down her canvas bag. She started to strip off her uniform, a very good reason in mind.

"Burn these and pretend that I was never here." Dumbledore hesitantly took her uniform as she thrust it in his face. It wasn't every day that a student stripped down to their underwear in front of the entire student body. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder again. She gave him one last wave, before striding away. Well, at least she had chosen to wear boy shorts instead of a thong today. Thank God for that.

She spotted Neville out of the corner of her eye, making her stumble to a stop. He looked so absolutely confused, it was extremely sad. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." She whispered into his ear. Neville blushed heavily as she kissed his cheek again and rushed away. "If you don't hear from me for a few weeks, don't worry! I'm probably just hiding…or I'm dead."

Noel ran from the great hall and rushed down into the potions classroom. The advanced potions students had been working on a dreadfully smelling potion this afternoon; William would never come down here if it smelled this bad. She climbed on the teacher's desk and peered out the small window. The night was completely still, the only sounds coming from the panicked students upstairs. Albus must have told them that more vampires were coming and they were looking for Noel. She could see them even now in her head. They were terrified and clinging to one another out of fear, but not her Neville. He was probably one of the few students that was calm amongst the chaos.

Suddenly, two carriages rolled from the darkness and stopped in front of the main steps. The first door opened and a pudgy man in green robes stepped out with three burly men surrounding him. The second carriage door opened and there was William. Then Kathleen, Paul, Josh, a few trackers, and then somebody that Noel didn't recognize. He must have been somebody from the English clan, here to oversee and allow William to search for her.

They walked into the castle, the man in the green robes leading the way. She waited until they were all inside and the door was shut before pushing open the window and crawling out onto the lawn. It was still dry, yet not having given in to the early morning dew. When everything was still and silent, Noel went running into the night and disappeared.

~*~

William pulled off his cloak, handing it over to Josh and his eyes flickering around the castle.

"I don't smell her." He quickly stated.

"Don't worry, they have spells to cover smells, she's probably just hiding." Henry explained. "All we have to do is talk to the Head Master. He'll tell us what we need to know." William's eyes narrowed.

"And if he doesn't?" Henry chuckled.

"Don't worry, he will."

Fudge led them a league into the castle before he pushed open two large wooden doors. The vampires were surprised when they walked in, their eyes flicking over the hundreds of students that were crammed into four long wooden tables. They were suddenly all very hungry.

"Albus, what's this about you housing a vampire?" Fudge asked before he had even reached the head table.

"I know nothing about housing vampires, but it seems that you do."

"No jokes Albus, this is serious. These…people are looking for somebody that they have lost and they believe that she is here." Albus leaned back in his chair.

"What would give them that idea?" He was mocking him and Fudge knew it. It only pissed him off more and made him more fearful for his life as he felt the anger grow from the group of vampires.

"Come on Albus, no more questions, just tell us where you've hidden the girl." William stepped in front of Fudge, his eyes focused on the elderly man.

"Noel is very important to me, I do not appreciate your games. Hand Noel over to me now before I strangle you."

"It is always nice to have visitors, but I'm sad to say that your visit has been in vain. We have never housed anybody named Noel, let alone a vampire." Fudge's cheeks quivered as Henry shot him a death glare.

"We'll search the castle then, just to make sure."

In the blink of an eye, the vampires disappeared, leaving Fudge standing with his burly body guards. His entire fat body was quivering like a giant bowl of yellow holiday pudding, dressed in green velvet.

"Cornelius, is it really wise to bring a group of vampires into the castle?" Fudge sighed.

"I had no choice, they demanded to search the castle for this Noel character. They could have killed me." Albus quirked an eyebrow irritably.

"And they could kill the students if they don't find who they're looking for." Cornelius shook his head.

"We have a deal, they've already been given their convicts for the day."

"Oh, so is that how you keep Azkaban so empty?" Fudge's cheeks turned bright pink and Albus could swear that he saw steam pour out of his ears.

"Don't you dare mock--!"

"We can't find her."

The six suddenly appeared again, appearing to be rather frustrated. The spell had obviously worked, hiding Noel's smell and making it seem as if she had never been here.

"I did smell something in your forest." Kathleen suddenly announced. "I could smell her on almost every tree and the carcasses of hundreds of dead birds were on the ground…she's been here, but she's gone now."

"Tell me what you know." William demanded calmly. "No harm will come to anybody in this room if you tell me what you know." Dumbledore stared at him, but his gaze eventually dropped, finally submitting.

"It is possible that a vampire inhabited our forest for a few days, but we do not monitor our forests well enough to notice the appearance of one new creature. I'm sorry, but I cannot help you." William reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slim white card. He stepped forward and handed it to Dumbledore.

"My number, if you see or hear anything, do not hesitate to call." Dumbledore quickly took the card, nodding as he did so. Quietly, under the table, he ripped it up into tiny pieces and let it fall off to the side. William continued to walk away, snatching his cloak away from Josh.

"Sir…?"

"We're going home, we've already done enough…now we will have to wait."


	15. Chapter 15

Review review review review review review review review review because you all love me...right?

~*~

Noel hid in a thick cluster of trees across the lake. She watched William and the others leave the castle, all looking rather upset. They had failed to find her, but she knew that William would not give up his search. She sighed as they got into their carriages and rode away from the castle. In about an hour, they would reach the section of road that she had walked across. She knew that William would take up the reins and run into the night to find her. That only gave her an hour head start to run down different paths and possibly confuse them. The only good part about them chasing her was that Neville would be kept safe. As long as he was safe, Noel would be able to run through the night with her mind at ease.

~*~

Weeks passed and soon it was time to leave for holiday break. Everybody was thrilled to pack up their things and leave for home, all except Neville. He had waited patiently, but there was still no word from Noel. He knew that she was probably fine, but he still couldn't help but worry. Those vampires were determined to find her and it seemed like William would do anything to bring her back to Italy. For a while, he considered staying here at school just in case she returned, but he was guilted into going home. He could never leave his gram alone for an extended period of time. So he went home, still mentally occupied with Noel's return.

"Neville, come to dinner!" His gram banged her cane on the ceiling, making the floor beneath his feet shake. He pushed aside his potions homework, which was close to impossible in his opinion, and tromped down the stairs into the kitchen. Soup again, but Neville didn't mind. It was about all that his gram could make, and that was with the help of magic.

"Gram, you should have let me cook dinner."

"No, you've got homework." She said as she shakily levitated two bowls of soup onto the table. "Besides, I'm not too old that I can't make dinner for my grandson." Neville smiled as he watched the jug pour a tall glass of milk.

"I was thinking that we could go visit mum and dad tomorrow." He said as she eased down onto her chair, relying heavily on her worn cane.

"Fine, we'll visit at Christmas as well." Neville nodded as he slowly began to eat. His parents had been confined to St. Mungo's insane ward for years, ever since he was a baby. He visited them whenever he had the time. They never spoke to him, for they had lost the capability, but still…they acknowledged his presence, and that was enough for him.

There was a loud knock, making them both turn towards the door. They never got visitors, unless gram was having her friends over to play cards. But it was well past 7:30, they wouldn't be out this late, especially with the weather. There was another, more urgent knock.

"Answer the door Neville…and take your wand with you." Neville dug into his pocket and pulled out his wand, holding it at the ready as he approached the door. The person knocked again.

"Hello, is this the Longbottom home?" Neville stopped right at the door, his wand tip just touching the door. "Please, I'm looking for--."

Neville whipped open the door and a gust of cold snowy air hit him in the face. He blinked a few times before he was able to see clearly. He quickly thanked every higher being for his gift of sight.

"It's about time, I was starting to get chilled."

There stood his sweet Noel, hidden almost completely in a black cape and her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

She looked like a dream.

Neville pulled her inside and wrapped his arms around her. There was no need for a kiss or any words. The contact between their two bodies was more than enough.

"I was so worried." He whispered. Noel tightened her grip.

"As shocking as it may seem, I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Neville, who's at the door?" The two quickly pulled back from the embrace.

"Is that your mother?" Noel asked in a whisper. Neville shook his head as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Gram, this is Noel, we go to school together." Noel smiled as the elderly woman stared.

"My goodness, you're beautiful." Noel smiled as Neville fetched her a chair to sit down.

"You're too kind." She said as she quietly sat down, visually thanking Neville for the chair.

"Are you in Gryffindor with Neville?"

"No, I'm in Ravenclaw, but we have a few classes together…and we hang out…a lot." She smiled at Neville and gently took his hand under the table.

"Young lady, are you dating my grandson?" Noel sighed.

"Oh I don't know, I'd like to think that we are, but he hasn't officially asked me yet." Neville felt a sudden sharp pain against his knee, making him groan.

"What's the matter with you Neville?" His gram asked, shaking the cane that she had bashed his knee with. "Pretty girl like her, interested in a boy like you, you should have asked her out the moment that she looked at you." Neville's cheeks flushed as Noel giggled. "Well go on, ask her!"

"Now?" Neville blurted out.

"Yes now, go on!" She leaned back as Neville let out a heavy sigh. He didn't mind his gram embarrassing him, but he did she have to do it in front of Noel?

"Noel, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a mutter. This was so not how he wanted to ask her…

"Of course." She replied, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Wonderful, this is proving to be a better Christmas then I expected! Neville, get the poor girl a bowl of soup, she must be freezing."

"Oh no thank you, I'm not very hungry." Her eyes glanced over to Neville and he could see her fingers tremble. She was hungry, starving in fact. She was using practically all of her self control to hold herself back.

"Are you sure?" Noel nodded.

"Yes, please, no need to worry about me." The elderly woman looked to the clock, but Neville could tell from her squinting that she couldn't see.

"It's almost eight gram." He said.

"Goodness, why aren't you home dear? It's late, your parents might get worried."

"Um…my parents are dead."

"Oh, forgive me for bringing it up." Noel shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't know."

"Then who do you live with sweetheart?" Noel nibbled on her lower lip, a dozen different options popping into her head. This was her chance to make up some fantastic fake background story, but she was hesitating.

"Around, most of the year I'm at school, but for holidays…"

"Good Lord child, are you homeless?"

"She has family down in Italy." Neville quickly said. "She's leaving in a few days to stay with them, right?" Noel nodded.

"And where are you staying until you leave?"

"A hostel in London." The old woman shook her head.

"Horrible, you must stay here with us until you leave for Italy, I insist on it."

"Um…gram, where is she gonna sleep?"

"In your bed of course. You will be a gentleman and sleep on the couch." Noel smirked as Neville sighed.

"All right, she can sleep in my bed."


	16. Chapter 16

I'm happy that this story has become more popular, but I would still appreciate feedback. Hopefully, I dream that you all love me and want to give me reviews, but that there are complicated circumstances that keep you from clicking that little button and writing a few lovely sentences. Do as you'd like, but just know that I agonize every time I come on here and see not a single new review...

~*~

Hours later, Neville found himself awkwardly lying on their undersized couch with a lumpy pillow supporting his head and an itchy blanket covering his torso. God, this was ridiculously unfair. Noel didn't even sleep, but she had no problem skipping off to his bedroom and setting up for the night! Not fair, not even a little bit fair that he had to survive on this bloody couch. Neville suddenly perked up when he heard his door open followed by a few shuffling footsteps.

"Neville?" He smiled when he saw Noel innocently resting against the doorway with a coy smile on her pale face. "Will you come and sleep with me?" She asked, her eyes flashing seductively as she motioned him forward with a curving finger. Neville glanced to his gram's door, making sure that she was asleep, before he scrambled up the stairs and into his room. Noel was already sitting on his bed with a quirky smile.

"Are you wearing my pajamas?" Noel nodded.

"Just your shirt, it's so comfortable and it smells just like you." She buried her face into the too long sleeves with a wide smile, inhaling deeply and letting out a sigh of utter bliss.

"Seriously, if we weren't dating, that would be really creepy." He muttered as he shut the door behind him. Noel pulled him down onto the bed, pulling his body next to hers.

"So when do we get to fuck?" She asked, gently brushing their hair out of his face.

"What?"

"I want to have sex, when can we have sex?" Neville nervously blushed.

"Um…isn't it impossible for vampires to have sex since you have no bodily fluids?"

"That's what lube is for." She whispered before aggressively kissing him. There was really no point in arguing with her or pushing her away. If Noel wanted to kiss him, she was going to do it whether he wanted to or not. She started to pull off his clothes and got naked in the blink of an eye. "Do you have lube?" She asked, her eyes suddenly growing from an emerald green to a slate gray. Neville furrowed his brow together as her skin started to grow even paler, if that were actually possible.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked quietly. Noel raised an eyebrow before she ran over to Neville's dresser where a rusty mirror rested. She rubbed it clean and stared into it quizzically before growling.

"Oh fuck." She tossed the mirror down and quickly started to dress while Neville stared, still naked from her eager attempts.

"What's wrong?"

"You saw my eyes, that means that I need to eat immediately. If I don't, I might eat you." Before Neville could stop her, she had pushed open his window and jumped out into the night.

"And she's gone again…" He slumped down and closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. She was back within twenty minutes, but the moment she touched him he almost jumped out of his bed. "You're freezing!"

"Well I'm always freezing." She muttered as she pushed away from the bed angrily and sunk down next to the fire.

"Yeah, but now you're even colder." Noel smiled and felt her skin slowly start to warm.

"I forget sometimes that I'm a walking corpse."

"You're not a corpse." Neville quickly defended. "You just have to live under special circumstances, nothing to be ashamed of." He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. She had finally warmed up enough to the point where he could touch her. "Noel…where did you go?"

"Just outside to eat a few squirrels."

"No, I mean after you left. Where did you lead those people?"

"Some remote farming village in Japan; I think that like only one hundred people lived there...I can't remember, but I'm pretty sure that they're still there searching for me there." Neville smirked.

"But how did you get back here without them noticing?" Noel let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, sometimes I have to do things to survive that might freak you out…I don't think that you'll want me to share."

"Come on, tell me, I'm curious." She glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You swear that you won't freak out?"

"It can't be that bad." Noel rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea how terrible I can be." She muttered. "I killed an elderly woman who I had stalked to make sure that she had no family that would miss her. After I drained her and ate enough to last for at least a week, I skinned her and wore her skin until I got to your house." She looked up at Neville to see if he was about ready to vomit. He was, but at least he was doing everything he could to hide it.

"Where's the skin now?"

"I tossed it into a river, I'm hoping that it'll be carried out to sea, but the current should wash away my scent. My guess is that William will search every part of Japan until he realizes that I'm not there and then he'll probably go back to Italy. William can be a patient man, but he's not willing to wait forever. He'll come back to England again, I'm sure of it."

"What will you do if he does come back?" Noel shrugged as she leaned in closer to his body.

"Probably swim across the pond and lead them back around the world, probably to some obscure place…maybe Vietnam. There are thousands of people per village, it'll be difficult for them to find me…well, it would be if I was actually there."

"You'll do the same thing you did? Skin somebody and wear them back here?" Noel nodded.

"That's the plan." She gently kissed his cheek. "But we won't have to worry about that for a very long time. For now, I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him again, curling up against his chest. He hugged her close, breaking apart their lips to only press them gently against her forehead.

"You have to stay here for the rest of the break." He whispered.

"No, what about your grandmother?"

"I'll tell her that something happened and that you can't go to Italy to stay with your family, she'll insist that you stay here." Noel smirked.

"You just want me to stay so that we can fuck like bunnies." Neville laughed.

"You're the one that wants to fuck so badly."

"It's only cause you're so damn cute." She said before sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Neville smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"I'm sure that gram will let you stay, so no need to worry about having sex right now." Noel pushed him down to the ground, slowly crawling on top of Neville.

"Don't you wanna have sex with me?" She asked as she slowly removed her shirt.

"Um…duh." Noel giggled.

"Then why don't we do it?"

"I don't have any lube." He reminded her with a sad tone in his voice. Noel stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a teenage boy, how do you not have any lube?" Neville shrugged with a small smirk.

"Sorry, I use lotion and tissues, I'm old fashioned." She kissed him hard before resting her forehead against his.

"Well as soon as you get lube, we're fucking." She stood up and pulled him up as well. "Come on, I'll watch you sleep." They laid down together and Neville pulled up the blankets close to their chins.

"Night babe." Neville muttered before closing his eyes. Noel smirked.

"Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

So I think that I'm going to stop begging all together, it's just getting annoying I'm sure. I would really appreciate some reviews, but if you guys are not willing to give then there's nothing that I can do. Just know that I love you and that I do this all for you!

~*~

As expected, Neville's grandmother quickly agreed to allow Noel to stay as soon as she heard about her troubling circumstances. So the couch was made Neville's official bed until the end of holiday break, much to his frustrations. All the while, the pair spent their time decorating the tree and making cookies covered in gobs of pristine white icing. Noel was having more fun then anybody, having missed out on all of these activities down in Italy. The Family didn't celebrate Christmas, or any holiday for that matter, they mocked it. It was just another day that passed without the slightest bit of acknowledgment except for the expected joke about how silly humans were to celebrate such a materialistic holiday. Noel had forgotten many of the normal Christmas traditions, but Neville was eager to help. It was the first Christmas that Neville had had that was actually decent. Usually it was just him and his gram, but this year it felt like a real, normal Christmas, even when it came time to visit his parents.

Neville had finally told Noel the great story of Voldermort one night after his gram had gone to bed. He didn't leave a thing out, including the prophecy, Harry Potter, and the tragic misfortune of his parents. They had been tortured to their breaking point, pushing them over the edge and into insanity where their minds currently rested. Neville was only a baby, so he had never known his parents other then babbling children. Noel would come with them to make their annual Christmas visit. She was warned about them living in the insanity ward, but she shook that off and claimed that she didn't care. Neville wasn't quite sure how she would handle everything, but she seemed eager to meet his parents.

Dressed completely in black, Noel eagerly followed them to the hospital and up to the tenth floor. The first thing that hit her was the strong smell. Most living here were invalids and were unable to take care of themselves, let alone use the proper toilet. That was the situation that Neville's parents were in, as embarrassing as it was to admit it. She followed them down the long corridor until they reached a closed door with a sign hanging on the door that read 'The Longbottoms.'

That was when Noel got a good look at Neville's parents. She hung back while Neville and his gram made the initial approach, cleaning their faces and offering them kind smiles. Noel was extremely touched by how kind and gentle Neville was with his mother. She was almost convinced that the woman had no idea who Neville was, but then she spotted the smallest of glimmers in her eyes. That's when Noel knew that they had not gone completely insane, but that they had been forced into the very darkest corners of their minds. How disgusting, this Voldermort character really was as terrible as Neville had described.

"Neville, I need to go down to the nurse's station and speak to them. There needs to be somebody in here at all times and I must tell them what an outrage this is. I'll be right back, stay put." Neville sighed.

"Yes gram…" The door clicked closed and Neville waited until her footsteps faded down the hallway before he said anything. "Noel, this is my mother and father. If they could say it, I'm sure that they'd be delighted to meet you." Noel slowly approached Neville's mother with a small smile. She crouched down and gently took her hands with intense eyes. His mother, who had been swaying back and forth with her eyes to the ceiling, suddenly sat up straight and stared into Noel's eyes. Neville had never seen his mother so focused for such a long period of time.

"She's very frustrated that she hasn't been able to speak, but she's happy that you've continued to visit her." Neville dropped down next to his mother.

"Can you read her mind?" Noel rolled her eyes.

"That sounds so cliché. Can't you say that I'm in tune with her thoughts?"

"Yeah, but that sounds really dumb too."

"Fine, I'm reading her mind." Noel's face suddenly became very serious. "She says…she says that she's sorry that she never was there as your mother." Neville hesitated on saying anything. He wasn't sure quite how to handle the situation.

"Don't apologize." He quickly said, his eyes focused on his mother.

"She's sad that she missed everything, that you never got to have a normal life…she feels that it's all her fault." Neville grabbed his mother's hand with his lower lip shaking.

"You had no control over that. You were brave…you sacrificed everything to protect me." Noel kept a firm grip on her hand, knowing that if she let go she would lose this connection. She waited, but she heard nothing but silence. She turned her head towards Neville and Noel was certain that she had lost her, until a small thought crawled into her head.

'Make sure that he's loved, give him everything that I couldn't.' Noel softly smiled as she let her hands drop. Neville seemed confused as his mother returned back to her former actions of rocking back and forth. Neville wiped away his tears as he looked to Noel.

"What did she say?" Noel's smile widened.

"She said that she loves you and wants me to take care of you." Noel gently kissed his forehead. "And I will."

"Neville, I've spoken to the nurses and they said that there was some sort of scheduling error. I'm going home while you two go and…Neville, are you crying?" He shook his head and tried desperately to wipe away his remaining tears.

"No." He quickly muttered. Noel smiled and gently held his hand.

"All right, I'm going home, I'll see you two later."


	18. Chapter 18

Review...please?

~*~

After an extremely sweet goodbye to Neville's parents, promising to visit them soon, the pair left from the cleverly hidden front entrance of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Noel asked as they walked the snow covered streets. People were walking past them, but edged away when they saw Noel with secretive eyes watching her. For some reason, she gave off an odd aura of extreme power and evil, though she was quite opposite from that assumption.

"Well, we visited my parents, so I only think it fair that we visit yours." Noel smirked.

"Are we going to have a good frolic in the cemetery?"

"I thought that it would brighten your day." Noel stared up at him as he took her hand and held it tight through their knitted and leather gloves.

"You're really taking me to see my parents?"

"Of course, didn't you say that it was one of the things that you wanted to do while you were here?"

"I'm shocked that you remembered." She shyly admitted. Neville pulled her down the street until they were able to hail a cab. They quickly climbed inside as a gust of icy air blew down the street.

"Woodcove Cemetery, please." Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I hope that they approve of me." Noel rolled her eyes with a small giggle.

"Don't make jokes about the dead, some of us don't completely die and watch you while you sleep."

"You watch me in my sleep?" Noel nodded with a heavy sigh.

"You sleep for like nine hours, I don't have anything better to do. Besides, you talk in your sleep and it's very interesting." Noel's eyes flashed devilishly and he could only think of the things that he had said in his sleep. Neville just shook his head.

"Again, if you weren't my girlfriend, that would be creepy."

They rode for over half an hour, until they reached an older part of London. These were some of the first homes ever built and in the very center rested the first cemetery exclusively reserved for nobles. There were dozens of other cemeteries, but this was the first one to house nobles and members of the Royal Family. For Noel's family to be buried here was an extreme honor and spoke of their high position in society and their importance in history. As soon as the car stopped, Noel went running. She had grown silent during the car ride and Neville could tell that she was anxious. He wasn't sure if she had taken him seriously when he had told her where they were going. Now she understood and her mood had changed completely. She went running through the graveyard at an odd pattern as Neville quickly paid the driver and ran after her. Noel knew exactly where she was going, making it difficult for Neville to keep track of her. He would catch glimpses of her hair or her head before running in that direction.

Well, nobody could say that she wasn't determined.

Neville came over the slope of a hill and was overjoyed to see that Noel had finally stopped. She had finally stopped outside of a huge gated area, a grassy plot surrounded by tall iron bars with elegant spikes on the ends. She pried open the gate, forcing her way in. In the middle of the plot stood a huge mausoleum, with the name Jeffers written on iron against white marble. Below rested two portraits also in iron of two people, a man and a woman.

"Andrew…Marina…are those your parents?" Neville asked as he bent over his knees to catch his breath.

"Yeah…isn't my mother pretty?" Neville nodded. "Did you know that my mother was Russian? My father was a doctor and was traveling through small Russian villages because there was this weird fever passing through and he saw my mother…he brought her back to London and married her a week later." Noel smiled. "My mother could barely speak English, but she knew her vows perfectly, according to my father." Neville smiled as Noel gently ran her fingertips across her mother's cheek. "She was so beautiful…at least that's how I remember her."

She rushed to the side and entered the mausoleum with echoing footsteps around the marble walls. Neville rushed after her to discover her between two marble coffins. Noel gently touched them, letting out a heavy sigh.

"God my mother was old when she died." She muttered. Her eyes went over to her father's tomb where she quickly became very puzzled. "Look…my father died ten days after I disappeared." She stared long and hard at the carved date, a million thoughts running in her head.

"What do you think?" Neville asked quietly.

"Something obviously happened in those ten days…but I'm not sure, I don't know…I won't know, ever." Neville slowly nodded as Noel continued to hold onto the marble coffin with her hands shaking. Neville knew that she was desperate to show some emotion. He knew that she wanted to cry, but her current bodily state kept her from shedding one tear. He wasn't sure what to do or say, but he did know that he had paid the cab to wait for them and every second they waited here was more money that he would have to pay.

"Noel, come on, I think that I might know somebody who can help." She glanced up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm taking you home." Noel suddenly stiffened and her grip on the coffin grew tighter, almost to the point of cracking the marble.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't take me back to Italy!" Her eyes flashed red and Neville stepped back while shaking his head.

"No, not Italy, to your real home. You know, the one right down the street." Noel stilled as her eyes faded from red back to haunting green.

"My house is still standing?" She asked in amazement. Neville nodded. "But who lives there now?"

"The Jeffers family, they still live there. I think that one of your nieces is still alive." Noel jumped up and grabbed his shoulders.

"What's her name? Which sibling is she from?"

"I don't know, but we can go find out."


	19. Chapter 19

This time, the driver only took a few minutes. Noel had her face close against the glass with her eyes going over every house they passed.

"That's a new house…and that's a new house…and that's a new house…they sure did manage to fit a lot of houses in here. There used to be acres between each manor."

"You were a lucky girl." Noel smiled as she leaned back in her seat.

"We had a hedge maze in the back…we would get lost for hours in there, chasing each other around until we found one another…I miss my siblings, I-."

Noel went silent when the driver slowed the car down in front at a large fence almost identical to the fence around the family's cemetery plot. This time she wasn't so quick to get out of the car. Neville had to walk around and open her door for getting out of the car to even cross her mind. He helped her out onto the snowy ground, but her eyes were locked on the house.

"It looks exactly the same." She muttered as Neville paid the driver for the final time and drove away. Neville contemplated taking her hand and pulling her inside, but she finally moved her feet through the gates and up the smooth cement walkway. Obviously the surroundings of the house had changed, but the house was exactly the same. The bricks had been replaced with brighter, newer bricks and the tall pillars had been painted a bright white, but this was still her home. Her hands were shaking as they reached the door, which was once a solid dark oak, now replaced with a shiny black door. Neville rang the doorbell, surprising Noel.

"What do we say?"

"We're local students doing a report on the Jeffers Family." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Are we still nobles?"

"One of your great nephews is the assistant to Queen Elizabeth, Duke Jackson Jeffers." Noel smiled brightly.

"Well we've certainly come up in the world."

Noel jumped when the door swung open and they were faced with a large, old woman. Noel almost laughed. The woman looked ridiculous in her maid uniform, especially with that silly little maid hat.

"Um…hello…"

"Good morning, are you two expected?"

"Yes ma'am, I called earlier this week. We're the students here to do a report on the Jeffers Family." She nodded with a slight smile and stepped aside to let them inside. Noel's smiled started to return when she got a look at the inside.

"It looks exactly the same." She whispered to Neville. He nodded as he saw the excitement ripple through her body.

"Please follow me, Duke Jeffers is waiting for you in his study."

Neville and Noel followed after the woman, only to be brought through a large oak door into what appeared to be a large library. Noel rushed inside, making the maid stumble. This was her father's study, these were his books. Medical journals, biographies, dozens of journals; this was her father's life, all stacked in neat piles along the shelves.

"Sir, the school children are here to interview you about the family." the man bent over his desk finally looked up with a bright smile and peppered hair neatly groomed on top of his head. Dear Lord, Noel could see her father in his face. It was startling and it almost kept her from functioning normally. But as soon as he stood and offered his hand, she smiled and took it.

"Goodness, must be awfully cold outside. Do you two want some tea?" Neville also shook his hand.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. Margaret, would you bring us some tea? Poor girl is freezing." He sat down with a pleasant smile and Neville and Noel quickly sat down across from him. "Well, I know this gentleman's name, but I'm afraid I don't know the name of this lovely young lady."

"Noel…my name is Noel."

It was like a light bulb went off in his head. Of course he recognized her, he probably walked by her portrait in the upstairs hallway at least a dozen times a day. He must have heard about her or read about her in her father's journals. True she had lost some serious weight, but her face was still the same, along with her unmistakable curly black hair. Jackson knew who she was and there was no way that he could deny it.

"Noel…really? That's a very unique name."

"I was born around Christmas and I had a creative mother." He nodded, slowly leaning back in his seat.

"Hmm, I see."

The tea was quickly brought, leaving the three in an awkward silence. He suddenly chuckled as soon as Margaret left the room.

"I must be out of my mind." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" She asked curiously.

"If I say it, you're going to think that I'm crazy and put it in your school report." Neville quickly shook his head.

"Sir, you don't have to-."

"We're not here to do a report." Noel quickly said. "You know who I am, just say it." He leaned forward and pressed a red call button on his phone.

"Margaret, will you bring mother into the study?"

"Right away sir."

Jackson leaned back in his seat and stared at Noel, a curious look on his face.

"If anybody will know that you're who I think you are, it will be my mother."

"What's your mother's name?" Noel suddenly asked. "What was her mother's name? Her father's name?" He shook his head, but suddenly jumped when the phone rang.

"Yes? Hmm…I see…yes, of course. I will be sure to review that paperwork on Monday." He made a quick note in a small leather bound planner before looking up at Noel. "Excuse me, that was the personal at the palace calling in regards to Her Majesty."

There was a sharp knock before the door swung open. Margaret walked in, but she was stooped over slightly, helping an extremely old woman dressed entirely in black into the room. Noel jumped to her feet, her eyes going over the woman to see who she resembled. She was quickly disappointed, the woman's wrinkles blocking her from even partially recognizing what sibling she came from. But she knew that the second the woman saw her, she knew who she was.

"Noel." She muttered. Noel smiled widely.

"Which of my siblings are you from?"

"None, I married into the family, but I married Peter, he was George's son." Noel let out a little sound of happiness.

"Oh George, the last I saw him he was just a toddler." She leaned over to Neville. "He was my youngest brother, the last born…right?" She looked up to the woman, directing the question towards her.

"Yes, the last born." She wobbled over to one of the chairs and slowly sat down. "Jackson, please fetch me your grandfather's journal." He nodded, striding over to the bookcase.

"Which one?"

"You know which one." She said with the slight shake of her cane. "And I apologize Noel, forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Elizabeth." Noel took her hand, but felt no warmth coming from her fingers. The woman was extremely close to death, Noel could feel it in her already cold body and her weak heartbeat. All the more reason to get all the information she could from her.

Jackson brought a small journal to Elizabeth, obediently handing it over. She didn't even need to search for the right page. She went straight to it and held it so that Noel could see it too.

"See, this was written the day after you disappeared. He wrote every day until he died." Noel took the journal with shaking hands and began to read.

'December 18th, 1873

'We have been searching all night. Noel has gone missing, the police believe that she has been kidnapped. Already, they presume that she is dead, but I refuse to believe that until we have found her, even if we find her body. Marina and the children have been hysterical since the police arrived. I worry for Marina, she has never lost a child in our marriage. I cannot imagine the heartbreak she must feel, but we mustn't give up. I will do everything in my power to find my Noel.'

Each page was the same.

Each described the pain her father had felt as they painstakingly searched for her. Sometimes he would have details spanned three or four pages long, and others would be a small paragraph. Noel read each line, crushed every time she read of her family's pain in her disappearance.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but most of all, she wanted to kill William.

With trembling fingers, Noel flipped to her father's final entry. The writing was shaky with splotches of ink across the page. It was only a few lines, but the words chilled Noel beyond the low temperature of her pale body.

'December 27th, 1873

'The police won't believe me. They won't listen to me. My daughter has become part of the undead. I cannot continue living knowing what my daughter has become.'

Noel hesitated to read the next sentence, a sudden pain rising in her chest. It was like her insides were on fire from sheer guilt.

'My daughter is a monster.'


	20. Chapter 20

So I was reading back to the first chapter, and I noticed a horrible mistake that I had made. Noel was not changed December 17th, 1973. She was bitten in the year 1873. So yes, my mistake, please forgive me!!! Enjoy the chapter!

~*~

"How did he die?"

Noel managed to pull her eyes from her father's hurtful words. Neville gently held her shoulder, feeling her shake beneath his fingers. He had never seen her so upset before and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he knew that she needed her answers. Plus, he might raise some eyebrows if he simply embraced her and refused to let go.

"He was run over by a train." Jackson quickly answered, hardly any emotion in his voice. Noel flinched.

"Was it an accident?"

"We're not sure if he was pushed or if he jumped…but we assume that he was pushed." Noel slowly nodded.

"I understand…if it's possible, might I see my old room?" Elizabeth suddenly smiled.

"Yes, I think that you'll be quite pleased. Jackson, be a dear and take your aunt to her room." Noel laughed as she stood up with Neville's help.

"God, I'm an aunt."

Jackson showed her up the stairs with Noel and Neville close behind. She knew the way and even rushed past Jackson to reach her old door, at the end of the hall on the right. But when Noel got to the door, she was surprised to find it locked. She took a long hard sniff outside the door. She was shocked to smell that nothing had been changed. Jackson reached forward with a skeleton key and carefully unlocked the door, pushing it open for her. The room was dark, the curtains closed and covered with dust. She pushed them open, shivering when the cool air hit her through the tall glass. Her room hadn't changed a bit; it was as if somebody had taken a picture of the room and had rearranged the room to stay the same…and had covered everything in a very thick layer of dust.

"When grandfather Andrew passed away and you were declared dead by the police, grandmother Marina was devastated." Jackson explained. "She couldn't bare the duel loss, so she ordered that your room be locked and that nobody be allowed inside."

Noel sat at her creaking vanity, slowly wiping the dust from the mirror. Newspapers sat stacked at her fingertips, each with articles about her disappearance and others about her father's tragic death. She suddenly stopped reading when a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"My father never mentioned anything about me being a vampire, how did you know what I was?" Jackson shrugged his shoulders, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"The entire family has read grandfather's journals, but we all assumed that towards the end he had gone a bit mad from losing you. But…when I was nine, this man came to the door claiming that he knew the answer to grandfather's strange message…that you were in fact part of the undead." Noel furrowed her brow together.

"How would anybody outside of our family know about this?"

"Grandfather's last journal accounts have become quite infamous. People enjoy reading about the inquiries of past nobles."

"All right, so people thought that my father was insane…tell me about this man."

"His name was Philip Montoya, a man from Spain…he just showed up out of nowhere and claimed that he had found you in Italy. He had photographs of you…"

"Anybody can find old photographs of Noel." Neville suddenly spoke up.

"Not when he came to the door. Not to mention that they were dated and spanned over thirty years, fashion trends very apparent." Neville glanced over at Noel when the room went silent. She had gone to reading the aged newspapers and hadn't pulled her nose away from the page.

"What was that man's name again?" She asked, her eyes focused on the paper.

"Philip Montoya."

"Right…I know him. He's a vampire hunter that almost killed us all off." She put the paper down. "We killed him in the late eighties after we finally tracked him down, hiding in the attic of our home...very brave, and stupid. He was killed that very day." Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Did you help?"

"No, but I was there…poor man, they really didn't need to burn him after they mutilated his body."

"How pleasant."

"The only thing that confuses me is why he would come to you and tell you that he had found me…did he say anything else when he showed your family the pictures?" Jackson shook his head.

"I don't remember, and I wasn't allowed in the room while they were discussing the photos." Noel stared down at her vanity, her heart curling in her chest. It was that feeling that you got when you were crying. And not just a few tears when you watch a sad movie. No, this was the feeling that you got while you were sobbing. She wanted to cry, but felt not a single tear rise to her eyes. It was tragic to admit that she was part of the undead, as her father had so morbidly described.

Something sparkling caught her eye on her vanity and a sudden smile sprung onto her face. She picked up an ornately decorated picture frame and held it up for Neville to see. He took a hard look, going over each face. There in the center, in a puffy plaid dress, sat Noel.

"See, I told you that I was fat." She said in a sing-song voice. Neville rolled his eyes and returned the picture frame to her, where she gently set it back down on the vanity.

"Yes, you win, you were fat, congratulations." Jackson suddenly perked up, going across the room and into one of Noel's dressers. She narrowed her eyes when he started to roam around, but became very curious when he pulled out a fraglie letter, brittle with age.

"This was supposed to be your birthday present." He said, handing her the letter. It was still sealed with her father's wax seal, the red still bright even over time. She was hesitant to break it because it had been such a long time since she had seen the seal, but forced the wax back without ripping the paper. It was a short note, written in her father's rough handwriting, but there was such a lighter tone to this letter. She cleared her throat with a small smile as she read her fahter's warm greeting.

'My dearest Noel,

'I have much joy writing to you today, on your celebrated nineteenth birthday. You have blossomed before my very eyes as a beautiful woman who will surely be the talk of the Royal Courts. That is why I write this to you. For some time now, your mother and I have been searching for the perfect match for you. We will announce it later tonight, but I write you now to relay the good news. You shall marry Arthur William Patrick.'

Noel's jaw dropped to the ground and the letter almost fell with it. Jackson seemed to have a private freak out while Neville glanced between the two, completely confused by the sudden reaction to the name.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, completely clueless. Jackson cleared his throat as Noel quietly finished the rest of her letter, her knee starting to bounce out of irritation.

"Arthur William Patrick was one of the many sons of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert...if Noel had married him, she would have been a Princess and our family would be connected by marriage to possibly one of the greatest monarchies the world has ever known." Neville slowly nodded as Noel folded up the letter and shoved it in her pocket, angrily storming from the room with her lips pursed in rage.

"Remind me to kill William when I see him next."


	21. Chapter 21

"Thank you for letting us speak with you, Duke Jeffers." Neville said. He nodded as he showed the two out the front door.

"Of course, feel free to come by any time. My mother really enjoyed your company." They stepped out onto the snowy walkway and Neville instantly started to shiver. It suddenly occurred to him that they hadn't called a car to take them back home.

Super.

"If you remember anything about that man or if you find anything more about my father, please write me." She handed him a small slip of paper with one word written on it.

'Hogwarts.'

Jackson stared at it curiously.

"Where the devil is this?"

"Don't worry about it, just write my name on an envelope with that written in the address line. It'll get there." He nodded as she pulled on her fitted trench coat and popped the collar. She took hold of Neville's hand and pulled him close, strutting away from the house.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She shook her head and kept walking.

"I can't look back." She whispered as they walked through the front gate and onto the sidewalk. It wasn't likely that they would see a taxi until they reached downtown, so for now they would have to walk.

"So…did you hear everything that you needed to hear?" Noel nodded, forcing a smile onto her face.

"I showed you a picture of me when I was fat and I proved that I was right." Neville chuckled.

"Fine, you were fat." He muttered. "But, are you okay?" She instantly shook her head.

"That was the most depressing experience of my life. I can't believe that my father lost his mind and killed himself over the fact that I became a vampire."

"Hey, they weren't sure if he jumped or if he was pushed." Noel glared up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you serious? Who would push my father in front of a train in a train station where there are hundreds of people watching? There would have been witnesses and whoever pushed him would have been caught. It doesn't make sense so don't pull the whole it was an accident shit." She kicked the snow on the curb. "My family fell apart because William got horny. Well fuck William and his penis." She kicked another huge load of snow flying into the street with a loud growl.

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have brought you here." Noel suddenly dove into his arms, burying her head against his chest.

"Don't say that. I may have found out some things that I didn't want to know, but you brought me to my home and I met my family. I'm going to treasure this day for the rest of my life and I have you to thank for it." She craned her neck up and gently kissing him, causing them both to smile. "And I can only think of one way to thank you."

"Sex in my gram's house? Sounds kinky…as long as I'm the one getting the action." Noel let out a dramatic sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm leaving you for your gram, I'm turning her tonight and we're gonna run away together." Neville smiled widely and wrapped his arms tightly around Noel.

"Don't turn her, turn me."

Noel stiffened in his arms, slowly pulling back with her eyes focused on his neck.

"You can't be serious." She muttered.

"I don't see why not. It's either that or you kill me and I'd like to think that you've become attached to me and that you wouldn't want to kill me." Noel sighed, shaking her head and quickly walking down the sidewalk.

"You're so young."

"Well so are you!"

"Neville, I'm one hundred and fifty five years old! I only look young, remember? It's the whole curse of being a vampire and I hate the thought of cursing you too." He ran after and continued running after her to keep up.

"It'll happen eventually, you know that it will."

"I don't want to think about you going through what I went through…it's the most painful thing that you'll ever experience. You die, your heart actually stops and your woken up with a shot to the head!" She glanced back at Neville, who was totally out of breath. "You honestly don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"But I do." He insisted. "Being with you is worth the pain." The smile that she gave him was sweet, and somehow very encouraging.

"I could pose the cheesy question of how I ended up with you, but I think that's already been implied many times." Neville wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk.

"You could at least consider turning me."

"Oh I have, but it's not going to happen any time soon."

"Well why the fuck not?" Noel raised an eyebrow with a little chuckle.

"Did you just say 'fuck'?" She asked. "I don't think that I've ever heard you curse."

"You're avoiding the question." He muttered. Noel sighed.

"Okay, you have an incredible life ahead of you and you just want to throw it away. Seriously, that bothers me."

"You've got to look at it from my point of view. After I graduate, what am I gonna do? And besides, my gram is old…horrible to say, but she's gonna die any day." Noel shook her head.

"That is horrible."

"But it's the truth." He insisted. "When she dies and I graduate, I'll have nothing…so turn me then."

They finally reached London's downtown, both happy to see cabs and cars zooming past them. Neville hailed them a cab to take them back to his house. Both sat silently for a while until Noel finally spoke up.

"I'll give you two years after you graduate. If by then you haven't figured out a good career or your gram is still alive, then we're waiting until you're thirty." Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Do you realize how bad that would look? I'd be a cradle robber."

"Only by appearance and those are my conditions. If you don't accept them, I'm jumping out the window right now and you'll never see me again." Neville stared at her, briefly considering his options. Was it worth the wait to stand by Noel's side? And then it suddenly occurred to him.

"You want me to be older then you in terms of our technical ages." She quickly looked away.

"That's not true."

"It is too! You hate the thought of you technically being older." She grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"I'm doing this because I want you to have an opportunity at a real life. I'm giving you the choice that I was never offered, appreciate it." She slumped back in her seat with her arms crossed. Now Neville didn't know what to say. She was upset and was waiting for him to answer.

"So, I just have to wait a few years?" He asked quietly. Noel quickly nodded.

"I just want you to figure out who you are before I turn you. You should really know what you're getting yourself into." Neville nodded.

"All right…then I'll wait. If that's what's going to make you happy, then I'll wait. But when that day comes, you turn me, no questions asked." Noel raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Fine, it's a deal."


	22. Chapter 22

The return to school brought the students back to Hogwarts with the curiosity of what had happened to their vampire classmate. The last time they had seen her, she was running away from vampire trackers in her underwear. The question on everybody's mind was whether or not she had been caught and killed.

Noel had decided to keep to herself upon arrival. She had even left Neville's house a day early to get herself to the castle. She was waiting for the students to arrive; she refused to ride the train and have everybody gawk at her.

God, you'd think that after a few months they would have gotten used to her.

Besides, she wasn't that interesting. And she hadn't bitten a single person so why all the attention? It didn't make much sense, but if they wanted to gawk, she was more then happy to give them a show.

That night, she found Neville alone in his room. He seemed troubled about something, but he kept his actions as steady as possible. Noel slipped in through the window and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. This was an unusual night where the students were allowed to wear their normal clothing. Tomorrow it would be time for them to wear their school robes, but they were thankful for this one night of normalcy. Neville just wore jeans and a tee shirt, not really having the budget to wear the designer clothing that some students bragged about. He turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What are you wearing?" She quirked her head to the side.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Well no, I like it…believe me, I like it a lot, but I'm not sure if it's appropriate to wear in public." Noel glanced down with a raised eyebrow. She wore a bright blue jersey dress, the fabric clinging to her voluptuous chest before flowing down to above her knees in a bubble skirt. Her pale legs stretched on for miles before her feet were poured into a pair of silver heels. Her hair was pulled into a low bun at the base of her neck with a few curled strands framing her perfect face.

"I don't see what's wrong with it, this is what I wear down in Italy…well, all that William would let me wear. Did I mention that he was a bit of a perv?" Neville chuckled as their lips gently touched.

"A few times." He kissed her again. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Me too, I'm starving." She told him with a sleek purr. Neville shivered as they both grabbed for each other's hands.

"Don't say stuff like that." He muttered. Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"If I get an erection in front of everybody, I'm blaming you." Noel let out a little giggle.

"It's not like you should be embarrassed, that thing is quite impressive."

"Not appropriate."

"Can I name it? I like Maximus." Neville shook his head with a wide smile.

"You can name it whatever you want, but just don't refer to it in conversation." Noel frowned.

"You mean you want me to ignore Max? That's rude."

"Talk to him when we're alone."

"Well then I'll wanna talk to you. He won't have much of a chance to say anything anyway."

Neville suddenly stopped outside of the great hall doors, his eyes going up the long wood panels with a trickled of sweat running down his temple. Noel quickly wiped it away with a kind smile.

"Are you okay?"

"We're dating now." Noel slowly nodded.

"I know, I remember when your gram forced you to ask me. It was a very funny and touching moment."

"Yeah, but nobody else knows that." Noel sighed, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry, it's not like it matters what other people think."

"Yeah, but people are gonna talk." Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"People always talk. When you become a vampire, it'll get worse." He pushed back his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. "If anything, they'll be talking about how you're dating a slutty vampire."

"You're not a slutty vampire."

"Only because you won't let me be slutty."

Noel pushed open the doors before Neville could pull back her hands. She strode inside and to appear normal, Neville kept his chin raised, but his hand was gripping Noel's for dear life. She slunk beside him, flashing seductive smirks.

Show delivered.

Tonight they sat at the Gryffindor table with all of Neville's friends. Noel hadn't gotten the chance to meet any of Neville's friends. She couldn't help but point out that they had been avoiding her like the plague, but it was probably better to not point that out. They sat down across from the three faces that Noel actually recognized: Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She smiled at them sweetly, but all they could do was stare.

"Any chance of you guys saying hello?" Neville asked as he began to pile up food on his plate. Noel waited patiently for Filch to finally bring her tall glass of blood. It seemed that the silence got worse when the tall glass was placed in front of her, but she wasn't focused on that. She was focused on the group in front of her, curious about what they were thinking.

"Please, I'm not a monster." Noel said as her glass of blood quietly steamed.

"You'll forgive us if we have a hard time believing that." Hermione replied, her jaw locked. Noel slowly nodded.

"I understand, but if I were anything like The Family, I would have eaten Neville by now."

"Still, you'll have to understand." Hermione told her again. Noel quirked her head to the side, her curls bouncing gently into her face.

"You've been studying me, haven't you?" Noel asked curiously. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Only to keep myself informed and well protected." She replied smartly.

"And what did you find out?" Hermione blushed slightly.

"Not a whole lot has been written about the current changes in vampires…so I didn't get much of anything." Noel smirked.

"All right, well if you want I'd be more then happy to educate you. Yes, in medieval times, you had your classic vampire that everybody seems so obsessed with. No sun, no garlic, no crosses; you had your vampire stereotype that has persisted till this day. The truth is, during the 16th century our entire species evolved to basically the perfect killing machine. We can go out in the sun now and there's only one way that we can be killed, but I'm sure that if you give us a few hundred years we'll be able to evolve past that." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So how can you be killed?" Noel smirked.

"You're a smart girl, I'm sure that you'll figure it out eventually."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ron suddenly blurted out.

"Um…I suppose." He nervously fidgeted, flashing an odd look towards Hermione.

"What do your boobs feel like?"

"Ron!"

Hermione was about to smack him, but Noel's hand had snapped across the table and had stopped her.

"There's no need to be violent." She said calmly. "And there's no need to ask me and make the conversation awkward, just ask Neville." She said as she picked up her glass and stared at it with a raised eyebrow. Ron and Harry's eyes went to Neville as he sat with a huge blush on his face.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Come on, is this really an appropriate question to ask me now?" Neville asked. That didn't seem to phase Ron or Harry. They just leaned in with curiosity. "You two are disgusting…they're soft, okay? Very, very soft."

"Well not all of the time." Noel suddenly spoke up, nudging him with her elbow. "Remember?" Neville shrunk down in his seat.

"Yes…I remember." Noel gently kissing him, running her fingers through his hair. It was more then obvious that everybody was watching, but the kiss was enough to establish Neville as possible the most hardcore pimp any of them had ever seen.

Who else had dated an actual vampire?

Hands?

Anybody?

Nope, nobody.


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, a glowing review from a lovely reader. You know who you are, and thank you SOOOOOOOOO much!!!!!!! You're lovely, and this chapter is for you! Oh, and yes, more 'Twilight' references. Just because it makes me happy...

~*~

Noel took a slow sip from her glass of blood, happy that the conversation was finally going at a good pace. Neville's friends had finally seemed to accept her and were starting to ask her questions, curious about her life. As soon as the blood touched her tongue, her nose instantly scrunched up.

"Ick, wolf." She pushed away the glass with a sour look on her face.

"I thought that you didn't mind animal blood." Neville said as everybody continued to stare.

"I don't, but…" She sighed as the thirst in the back of her throat started to burn. She needed to eat soon, but the wolf blood was too much for her to handle. "It's a long story, just know that vampires can't drink wolf blood…it's just sick."

Noel looked over to see Filch chewing out some kid. She stood up and slowly walked towards him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me…excuse me? Could you please bring me some other blood? I can't drink wolf blood." He stared at her with his usual sneer before he scoffed.

"You'll be happy with what you're given…filthy vampire." Noel's eyes flashed red as he stalked away. In a flash, she had run around him and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but there's no reason to call me names. I just asked you a simple question, can I get some different blood?"

"And I told you that you'll drink what I give you." Noel narrowed her eyes.

"I can't drink wolf blood."

"I don't care, drink you blood!" Noel tossed the glass against the wall with a loud crash. She started to silkily stalk towards him with her eyes narrowed and bright red.

"You have no idea the history between us, I have broken the Sacred Creed by drinking the blood of a wolf, if I continue to do that I'll get in a lot of trouble…now you can either get me another glass or I can just eat you!"

"Noel! Stand down immediately!" She froze as Filch collapsed to the ground in fear. Dumbledore stepped up, standing between Filch and Noel. "In my office, now." Noel rolled her eyes as Dumbledore turned and expected her to follow.

"Sure, punish the vampire because she's hungry and wants to avoid breaking the eternal vampire code…you all can fuck off!"

Noel slammed the door shut after her and followed Dumbledore up to his office. He didn't say anything to her until they were both seated in his office.

"There's a code?" He asked.

Okay, maybe she wouldn't be punished…and maybe she shouldn't have told everybody to fuck off.

"Every vampire has to follow a certain code, a basic set of rules that were created when the vampire culture became more widespread." Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"And what does it say about wolves?"

"Well, not just wolves, werewolves too." Noel corrected. "It was one of the last rules added, near the end of the Edwardian period. Vampires and werewolves have always been fighting, mostly over territory. They divided up areas of each continent, fairly, and we've had a treaty to not attack each other, unless one party crosses into another party's territory. Then the attack is completely justified and then we basically decide from there whether or not we go to war." Dumbledore shook his head with the quiet ticking of his tongue.

"So many rules…" Noel scoffed.

"No need to tell me. There are vampire rules and then there are William's rules." She leaned onto her open palm, her eyes focused on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. "I wish that he would just let me go, I'd do better by myself then in a huge pack...well, honestly, I'd do better if it were just Neville and myself." Noel smiled softly at the thought of them running through the woods, sharing elk and basking in the light of the moon.

"That is what has been confusing me. You say that he's banished you, and yet he searches for you as if you'd run away." Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly can't tell you what goes through William's mind sometimes. All I know is that he's had this sick sexual obsession with me, which is the reason why he changed me in the first place…and he really liked my voice."

"Yes, another thing that I've been meaning to talk to you about. You said that your voice has the ability to make anyone do anything, is that true?" Noel couldn't help but smirk.

"Would you like a demonstration?" She asked, her voice almost seductive.

"It would be nice to see what you're capable of…and I am rather curious." Noel nodded.

"Tomorrow night at dinner, I'll show you hat I can do."

~*~

Neville strode through the library, his footsteps echoing on the stone walls. He was supposed to be at dinner with the rest of the students, but he had come to the library to track down Noel. Seriously, he had been sent by the teachers to locate her. They didn't like it when they didn't know where she was, they always assumed that she was in some dark corner eating somebody. He walked into one of the lesser used sections of the library, his eyes scanning over the titles. He had never personally been to this section of the library, mainly because he didn't even know that it existed. It was filled with art books, poetry, and literature, like actual classical books. He was about to give up and go look somewhere else when he spotted Noel perched on top of one of the tall bookcases. She was surrounded by books with her legs shimmering in the moonlight. She looked absolutely stunning as she sat still as a statue, and Neville found it difficult to speak.

"It's very rude to stare." She suddenly said, jerking Neville from his odd trance.

"What are you doing back here? Nobody ever comes back here."

"How would you know? I can smell that you've never been back here." Neville shrugged as he stood right below her.

"This is where they keep all the art books, I've never had much of an interest in art." Noel nodded as she flipped through a few pages, a smile curling on her face.

"I know, you like plants."

"How would you know?"

"I can smell the dirt under your fingernails, and I think that it's very sweet. Not many men are into plants, it's quite precious." The blood rushed to Neville's face and Noel's thighs instantly quivered. "Oh don't blush, it makes me horny."

"Come down, your blood will get cold." Noel handed down her book before gracefully jumping down.

"Again, don't talk about blood." She innocently kissed his cheek, her hand brushing against his crotch. "Don't talk about it unless you're promising something." Neville kissed her after she had retrieved her slim book.

"Come on, tell me why you're here." She grabbed his hand and started to walk out of the library.

"I needed to find some sheet music."

"For what?"

"To solve people's curiosity about my voice…and to make the teacher's calm down about the whole voice thing. They wanna hear me sing, so I'm gonna sing."

"Gonna show everybody how you caught Stephenie Meyer?" Noel elbowed him in the stomach with a slight smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass."

Noel strode in with her hips swaying back and forth. She left Neville at the door before she strode up to Dumbledore with a wide smirk.

"All right, I'm thinking that a little French might be appropriate for tonight." She said as she handed over the slim volume of sheet music. He turned to the marked page and he instantly smiled.

"Faure?"

"Do you have a problem with Faure?" Dumbledore shook his head as he handed the music back to Noel.

"Not at all, feel free to sing whatever you'd like…just no dead students at the end of this. None, understood?" Noel rolled her eyes.

"Dear God, could you calm down for like two seconds? You know that my self control is second to none." She walked down before looking back at the bottom step. "Oh, and an accompanist along with a piano would be super."

"Allow me." He stood and joined her on the other side of the table, along the way making a grand piano appear. The sleek black lid shined in the dull candlelight. The sight was all too familiar for Noel.

William had bought her a grand piano when she had first arrived at The Family, back when she was naïve and wasn't aware of how evil he could be…and when she was actually welcome in The Family. She had been giddy when he unveiled the piano to her and had played for hours with William sitting beside her with a wide smirk. He bought her clothing, jewelry; he denied her nothing and she enjoyed every moment of it. William indulged her, even putting her ahead of many of the older vampires when it came time to drink from a human. She drank from a glass, but she was always second, William always going first. She was slowly becoming his mate, but Noel now saw that she had made a huge mistake by allowing William to treat her like his mate.

Almost two years after her introduction to The Family, in Noel's specially built music room, playing her Beethoven sonata, William began his aggressive attempt to have sex with Noel. Noel was still young and hadn't developed her vampire strength hadn't kicked in yet. Plus she still embraced the morals of her time and it was thought impolite to deny a man. He had gotten what he had wanted, but that didn't stop him from continuously pursuing her. She said that it was rape, he demanded that it was consensual. In the end, The Family believed him and her story of rape was laughed at. She distanced herself from William and swore that she would never go near him for as long as she lived.

Since then, Noel hadn't touched a piano.


	24. Chapter 24

Oh goodness, I got another review! That's so wonderful! I'm so excited that I got like two reviews in two days! BTW, I love you all, so more reviews...please...?

~*~

"Ladies and gentlemen, a special treat for us all. As many of you may have learned in the past weeks, some vampires are given special talents. We are fortunate that Ms. Jeffers has agreed to demonstrate her own special ability." Dumbledore looked over to see Noel checking the piano, reaching into the body and tuning it with her claw-like nails.

"It's out of tune." She muttered. "Hear this? You're 'A' is completely flat." She said as she continued to play chords. She sat down with a focused look on her face as she tried to determine the source of the wavering tones.

"That piano is not out of tune." Dumbledore insisted.

"You just can't hear it." Noel shot back. "Don't worry, pianos always go out of tune when you move them. It's not your fault." She quirked her head to the side as she began to play absentmindedly. Noel could play anything, and she could also sing like nobody would believe. She had done wonders with an oboe a few years back, but that had only put sick thoughts into William's head. Needless to say, she had burned that oboe and never touched another oboe again.

No, Noel preferred the piano and her voice.

She could already feel the attitude in the room begin to change. They were being lulled and now would be about the time when she would sling them over her shoulder and taken them back to William. Noel glanced up to see that every single person in that room sat blurry eyed with a dreamy look on their faces.

Oh yeah, they were feeling the buzz.

Even the teachers were swaying slightly as her limber fingers traveled across the keys. In a sudden flash, Noel grabbed a glass and threw it against the wall. The shattering glass made everybody jump and perk up.

"Everybody feeling okay?" She asked as she slowly stood up. "You were all in a trance, one of the many things that I can do with music." Noel's eyes went to Dumbledore. "Clair de Lune, do you mind?"

"Not at all." He slipped onto the bench, his fingers instantly playing as Noel walked along the edge of the piano. French had always been such a beautiful and soothing language, and it was perfect for what she was about to demonstrate. As the soft words passed through her lips, they were all lulled back into their former trance. She smiled slightly as she watched a lone boy slowly stand up. It was that boy Ron, stumbling forward with a stupid grin on his face. This was Noel's most unique power. She focused on one person, started to sing, and then could make them do whatever she wanted them to. This was how William had made her attract their food…except for that whole Stephenie Meyer incident. And she hadn't even used her powers, so it didn't count.

Before she knew it, she had Ron on his knees in front of her. He was pulling at his collar and beginning to scratch his neck, creating bright red marks. As tempting as it was, Noel held back seeing as everybody was watching. Fuck, she could smell him…and he smelled so good. Oh if only she could have human blood again, it was so absolutely delicious. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up when Ron ripped off his clothes, including his red boxers.

Well, he was a red head down there too.

Did she mean to make him strip naked?

Sure, why not?

Noel reached out and gently touched his cheek, making him eagerly press against her cool hand. Oh yes, he was all hers.

The music stopped and Noel waited. It would only take him a few seconds before he snapped out of it and realized that he was naked. 1...2...3...oh, there it was. He blinked a few times, clearly confused.

"Sweetheart, you do realize that you're naked, right?" His eyes went straight down and he took in the position that he was currently in. "I would suggest that you put your pants back on…at least your boxers, it's a bit chilly."

Ron grabbed his clothes and went running from the room, his things pressed to his crotch to somewhat make himself decent. Everybody started laughing, but slowly stopped when they noticed that Noel was still standing in front of them.

"I hope that you all now realize what I'm capable of. I could make any of you do whatever I wanted if I desired. I recommend that you keep from pissing me off…and that includes making fun of me and talking behind my back. What, do you all think that I'm an idiot? Please, I'm a vampire, I can hear everything that--." She suddenly stopped in mid sentence, her ears flinching. Dumbledore slowly stood up with a raised eyebrow as Noel stood as still as a statue.

"Ms. Jeff--."

"Shhh!" She exclaimed. "Quiet, don't you hear them?"

"Who?" Noel suddenly smirked.

"The werewolves…it seems that I've attracted them with my voice. They're coming to get me." She went running from the room. "Stay inside, it could get messy!"

Noel bounced outside and stood in the main courtyard, the crescent moon reflecting on her pale skin. She stripped off her outer robes and tossed it into some bush. They were thundering through the forest and were extremely excited to get to her. She couldn't understand why, but the faster they got here, the sooner that she could kick their asses.

In the blink of an eye, she was surrounded by four werewolves still all in their wolf form.

"Good evening, nice to see you all." She said sweetly. They growled and snapped at her; clearly this wasn't going to be a very civil conversation. "Mind turning into your human forms? It's weird to talk to wolves."

If you had blinked, you should have missed their transformation. They all shuddered and shed the hair, standing up straight in their full naked glory. It was a nice sight, but Noel had to remember that they probably wanted to kill her. Still, who would have thought that the werewolves would have been packing so much when it was this cold?

"So…lovely evening, don't you think?"

With a sudden pop, Noel was sent flying backwards and through several walls until she arrived back at the great hall. She went flying across the room until she slammed against the wall right above the teachers. As soon as she hit the wall, she dropped to the floor.

"Great, it's gonna be one of those nights." She mumbled as she shook the stones out of her hair. Students went running from the hall, and all that were left were a few teachers and Neville. In an instant, she was picked up by her collar and tossed into the middle of the room where the three other werewolves stood waiting with wide smirks. She narrowed her eyes as the other one hopped over the table and slowly approached her. They had all dressed shockingly fast, but what could she expect from werewolves? They were always ridiculously fast.

"A vampire schoolgirl." He muttered, wiggling his eyebrows. Noel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know, every man's fantasy." He crouched down in front of her, running an extremely hot hand up her leg.

"We don't see many vampires around here." He commented as his hand traveled further up Noel's leg.

"Oh goodness, please don't tell me that I've crossed the borders." She turned and tried to pull from his grasp, but the other three held her down and his hand went under his skirt.

"No, this is free territory…sweet girl, you're very squirmy. Just be still and close your eyes." Noel pulled and struggled as Dumbledore and the other teachers tried to cast spells to get them off of her.

"Stop casting, magic won't work on them! Jump on them and fucking help me!"

Only one person jumped in to try and save Noel. Neville jumped over the three werewolves holding Noel, down and tackled the werewolf that had managed to pull her skirt down to her knees. She had no idea where Neville had gotten the strength, but he actually managed to get the werewolf to the ground.

"Omega pack, stand down!" The four werewolves instantly backed away from Neville and Noel and lined up with their backs straight. A tall shaggy man in a black leather trench coat walked in through the large wooden doors. Noel scrambled to her feet, pulling up her skirt and watched as the tall man sized up each werewolf. One by one, he punched them and caused them to fall to the ground. Noel raised an eyebrow as they groaned and squirmed on the ground.

"I take it that these are yours?" She asked as Neville limped to her side and rested heavily on her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, yes, which one tried to molest you?"

"The blond one with the fifty million earrings." Noel replied with a nonchalant shrug. The man grabbed the teen by the neck with a loud growl.

"You four know better!" He exclaimed. "Get back to the pack and wait for me, you will be punished." He threw him to the ground and watched as the four scrambled away. "You'll have to forgive them, they're absolute idiots." Noel smirked.

"They're men, I don't expect much from them."

"But I have to admit that their curiosity is well deserved. They've never seen a vampire, especially since the territory borders were set up."

"All right, but what's this free territory about?" The man stared at her, a smile suddenly pulling at his lips.

"I'll tell you all about it…if you come to visit my clan. We can discuss those matters in…private." Noel rolled her eyes while Neville's blood flared. She touched his arm gently.

"Don't get angry, it makes me hungry. And I can only guess what you'd like to do in private. Do me a favor and split, I'm not in the mood to deal with horny werewolves." He shook his head while clicking his tongue.

"Sweet girl, you shouldn't insult me, I could be very valuable to you…and I will be if you come with me tomorrow night." Noel narrowed her eyes, but sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but no sex."

"Agreed, I'll come to pick you up tomorrow. And please wear something appropriate, you'll be meeting a lot of very important people." Noel narrowed her eyes as the man turned and started to walk away.

"My name is Noel, I would appreciate knowing yours before I'm forced to fight you off for sex." She heard the man chuckle, but he didn't turn.

"My name is Joseph, I'll be back tomorrow to retrieve you."

He was quickly gone from the room. Neville was fuming behind her as she casually strolled out.

"Why are you going with him?" He asked angrily.

"It might be interesting." She said innocently. "And I want to figure out why it would be such a good idea to be good friends with him."

"I don't want you to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You saw the way that he looked at you…" Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm going to let him do whatever he wants?" Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't blame you." Noel's jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy? I only have eyes for you." She gently touched his cheek with a little smile. "Werewolves are too aggressive and violent. You're sweet…and I want to make love to you." She kissed him, running her hands through his hair. "Don't forget it." She whispered against his lips. Neville couldn't help but smirk.

"Believe me, that would be extremely difficult." Noel kissed him again before rustling up his hair.

"And besides, it's just going to be a casual dinner, nothing overly fancy…and when I get back, maybe we can actually do it…providing that somebody can get his hands on a huge bottle of lube." She shot him a glare, making him shiver.

"Fine, great, I'll see what I can do."


	25. Chapter 25

"She brought werewolves into this castle! Five werewolves that could have killed us all!"

"In her defense, it's not like it's the first time that we've had werewolves in the castle. Professor Lupin…"

"Professor Lupin was a completely different story!"

Neville walked a few steps behind his friends, his thoughts distracted from the current conversation. Noel had gone with that werewolf, who showed up with his hair greased and his hands twitching whenever he touched Noel. Neville wasn't upset, he knew that she could take care of herself but did she have to be so dressed up for him?

"But how could it be possible? It's just a voice, nothing special." Neville smirked.

"If it wasn't so special, then why did Ron get naked?" There was a small murmur of laughter, but the comment left Ron scowling.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad that everybody else finds my embarrassment to be so funny."

They walked into the Gryffindor common room before separating into their bedrooms. It was late and they had all run out of things to talk about. Besides, they couldn't listen to Hermione complain about Noel for one more second. Neville tossed down his side bag and slumped down on his bed. Noel had dumped off her school stuff to run off and get ready. She had run off so quickly, that a few of her books had spilled onto the floor. While the other boys were rushing around getting ready for bed, Neville started putting her things away. But when he picked up her bag, something odd fell out. Landing on top of her potions books was a sleek red cell phone. Neville furrowed his brow together. It didn't seem like her to have something like this. He flipped it open and examined the pristine buttons. So she had a cell phone and she hadn't even used it? Well that was odd…

He started randomly pushing buttons until the screen flickered and the phone started up. He was slightly uncomfortable when the phone greeted him in a luxurious, sexual male voice.

"Hello Noel."

Neville felt violated.

The background was black with a red cursive 'N' along with the current time. His fingers hesitated over the buttons. This was Noel's cell phone, which made it private. But…it was clear that she hadn't used it, so there was no harm in looking. And if Noel got upset, all he would have to do was douse his penis in lube. That would send her over the moon.

As he looked, Neville was surprised to find the text inbox completely full. Each from the one contact that had been entered into her phone: William. He scowled as he started going through text after text, each one describing the feelings that he had for Noel. He described the dozens of sexual things that he wanted to do to her in painfully specific details. Neville got the strong urge to punch this guy in the face when something popped onto the screen. It was a new text, from William.

'I know where you are, I'm coming to get you. Don't move, you will be mine again.'

Neville stared curiously at the message, but soon shut the phone and shoved it in with all of Noel's other things. That probably didn't mean anything…at least he hoped that it meant nothing…

Neville rushed off to bed, trying to ignore the phone sitting in Noel's bag. Was that William guy really coming? That was horrifying…but Noel could handle him. She had been doing it for years, so this would just be another blip on the radar…right? Despite his fretful thoughts, Neville was able to settle into an awkward sleep filled with tossing and turning. He was happy when he was shaken awake by a pair of very cold fingers. He shot up, but any questions were quickly silenced by a very hard kiss. He was pushed back down and felt cool hands run down his chest and then into his shirt.

"You smell so good." Neville smirked and pushed at Noel's shoulders to get a better look at her. She was sparkling slightly in the moonlight and she looked hungry.

"How was it?" Neville asked casually.

"Fine, if you like having about a dozen werewolves trying to look up your skirt."

"You're always begging me to look up your skirt." Noel smirked.

"That's different, you're my boyfriend, I wanna fuck you every chance that we get." Neville leaned back as she started to pull her bouncing hair into a ponytail.

"So why is it so valuable for you to know this guy?" She rested against his chest, gently kissing his neck.

"They're against Voldermort." She quickly explained. "Remember that big war that you were talking about? Well I got them to promise that they would be on our side…but I had to let them feel my boobs." Neville furrowed his brow.

"No you didn't." Noel giggled.

"Yeah, I did. They were curious about how they felt…apparently they thought that they would be hard, but they're soft, like I've proved time and time again." Neville felt his blood begin to boil and Noel instantly became very uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you let…how many of them touched you?"

"Just four…and it was through my dress…and we're not talking like twenty werewolves babe, all of Europe is on our side now…and werewolves can withstand a lot of magic, they're going to be a great attribute to us." Neville slouched against his headboard and glared at Noel.

"I can't believe you did that…" Noel nudged him with her hand, ignoring his pouting glare and smiling at him.

"I'm about to say something really cheesy, are you ready for this?" Neville stared up at her, but didn't say anything. "It doesn't matter who touches my body, you have my heart and that's all that should concern you." Neville sighed, finally cracking a smirk.

"Look in my drawer." He suddenly said. Noel raised an eyebrow as she nestled back into his arms.

"Why?"

"There's a present in there for you." A smile quickly spread across her face.

"Is it a little bird for me to eat?" Neville quietly chuckled.

"I'm not telling, you have to look." Noel stretched over his chest and slid open his drawer. Her jaw instantly dropped.

"It this what I think it is?" Neville smirked.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think that this is a big bottle of we are fucking until the sun beats down on our backs." Neville pulled her down on top of him, but not before she grabbed the giant bottle of 'fuck me' lube.

"We can't go outside, you forget that being cold is not good for my…you know, my thing." Noel laughed.

"Your thing? I thought that we agreed to call your penis Maximus?" Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Is this really what you want to talk about?" Noel shook her head.

"Not particularly, but I enjoy anything to do with your penis." Neville smirked, kissing her forehead.

"Then cast a silencing spell and close the curtains."

They didn't know it, but this would be Neville and Noel's final night together. While they quietly and passionately proclaimed their deepest feelings for each other, another force was moving through the night.

And it was hungry.


	26. Chapter 26

It was the first time in a long time that the birds were singing that morning. Neville was happy to hear them again, but he was even happier to hear a sweet voice humming along with the birds.

"So, question: do human males always get erections in the morning or am I just super lucky?" Neville sighed, burying his face into his pillow, but allowing a small smile to pull at his lips.

"What is it with you and my penis?"

"I like your penis, especially after last night…now I really like your penis." Neville just shook his head as Noel rolled him onto his back with a delicious glint in her eyes.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep doing it until you get tired of my penis." Noel climbed up his chest with her eyes narrowed.

"Never." They curled up under the sheets, soft giggles passing between them.

"You like it that much?"

"I wish that you would do that to me every hour on the hour. In fact, can we do it right now?" He laughed and pulled her close.

"I would if I could, but my tongue would fall off." He rested his head on top of hers, happy that they were finally alone. "Oh, before I forget, you have like twenty million texts from that William guy on your cell phone.

If Noel's heart had been working, it would have instantly stopped beating.

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't know that you had a cell phone. Anyway, he's been texting you forever, hadn't you noticed?" Noel scrambled out of bed and rushed from their makeshift lovers tent. She dove into her bag and retrieved the red cell phone, flashing with one new text message. She flipped it open and looked at the two words that had been sent.

'You're mine.'

Noel instantly turned it off and flipped it closed, throwing it back into her bag.

"What on earth possessed you to turn that stupid thing on?" Neville shrunk back as her voice echoed against the rafters. She was angrily pulling on her dress and shoving her feet back into her shoes. "He's coming for me again, and if he finds out about us, he'll kill you." She kissed his cheek, but her eyes were flaming mad. "I'm extremely pissed and I could kill you, but I love you, so stay here and keep yourself safe."

Noel quickly grabbed her bag and started running, but stopped short at the door frame.

"If this is the last time that we see each other, please know that I love you…no matter what William makes me do." Without a word of argument, Neville simply nodded.

"I understand…please be safe." He said softly. Noel smiled.

"Of course, I know how you worry."

~*~

Kathleen hated England. Honestly, what did Noel see in this stupid country? At least in Italy it was warm and you felt somewhat normal thanks to the ridiculous weather. Another reason why Kathleen hated England: Noel was here. But that sure as hell wasn't going to stop William.

"You know we're going to get into a lot of trouble for just showing up. We had to get special permission last time, Sir Henry will be furious."

"Apologies will be made later, all that matters is that I will finally have my Noel." Kathleen rolled her eyes as they moved quietly through the forest, causing beasts and birds to scatter. William had become obsessed in a very creepy way. It was extremely unsettling.

"You can't honestly be serious, Sir."

"You will not be able to keep your alliance with England!"

"Yes, please Sir, if you lose England, you'll likely lose Greenland, Ireland, and Scotland."

William growled, but remained silent. His advisers were getting on his nerves and it was starting to rain. That didn't matter, none of what they said mattered. He knew where Noel was and he was finally going to get her back. She had been hiding in that damn school this whole time. That clever little bitch; it was just making him hot thinking about her hiding in the castle in that positively delicious school uniform. These months of being apart had made him…well, he was just constantly horny. He wanted Noel now; no other woman would satisfy the lust that he had carried with him. William just wanted Noel back with him. That was why he had brought her to The Family in the first place.

She was supposed to be his.

They reached the vast castle, most of them feeling fairly uneasy. They were already going to get into a lot of trouble for simply being here. They could be brought to the Vampire Trent, a council of the oldest vampires in existence, and severely punished. Hell, they could even get killed for something like this. But clearly, that thought was far from William's mind. All he could think about was Noel naked and in his bed.

Before they could come within fifty yards of the castle, they front door slammed open and a lone figure walked out.

"William, don't you dare come near this castle!"

In all her school girl glory, Noel came flying towards them in a fit of rage. Needless to say, William was pleased.

"My pet."

"I'm not your fucking pet!" She spit out. Noel stared at him, pushing her now soaked curls from her face. "You look like shit."

"You look fantastic."

"Good, stop thinking with your penis!" The thunder clapped around them, leaving Noel in a state of absolute discouragement. "So great, you found me, congratulations to you." William grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"When I get you home, you're never going to leave my side." Noel instantly ripped her arm away.

"Who said that I was going anywhere with you? Fuck you, I'm staying here." William chuckled.

"You'd rather stay here with these humans? Please, Noel, you're not like them. You're like us pet, come be with your own kind." The thunder clapped again and Noel started to growl.

"I'm not like you. I still value my human interaction, and I am not leaving." William just stood there with a curious look on his face.

"I don't understand." Noel scoffed.

"What's so complicated? I hate you. I would rather be ripped limb from limb and burned then have you touch me. I'm staying here and I would prefer it if I never saw your ugly face ever again." William instantly reached out and struck Noel across the face, but she didn't flinch. She knew that when William resorted to violence, he was starting to lose his argument.

"You have no right to talk to me in such a disrespectful way."

"You banished me, you have no power over me." Noel spit out.

"I saved you!"

"You murdered me!" He slapped her again, which made Noel extremely mad. "You banished me, you no longer have any power over me. Leave, now." William snapped his fingers and an umbrella instantly went up between the two of them.

"I still don't understand. What's keeping you here? An education? Extremely unlikely." Noel stared up at him with narrowed eyes and her lips sealed shut. "There is something keeping you here. How intriguing. Tell me, what is it? I'll bet that it's a person."

"What does it matter? I want to stay here and that's none of your concern!" William narrowed his eyes and continued to stare. The amused smile that had once played on his face was slowly slipping away. It was sad, but William wasn't an idiot. The realization was slowly starting to wash over him.

"It's a boy."

"Leave William, I mean it!" She demanded as she saw him start to get very restless.

"Did you sleep with him? Did you spread your legs for him you filthy whore?" Noel gripped her fists as she did her best not to scream at William.

"I shouldn't have to put up with your shit anymore! You kicked me out and now you're just playing your cat and mouse game because you're bored! Kathleen, you saw it, he kicked me out!" Kathleen grimaced, still stuck in the rain.

"Let's go Sir, we know where she is. You can check up on her anytime you want." William angrily shook his head.

"No, this boy, this human is mine. I will kill him for touching you!" Before any of them could stop him, he dashed into the castle, busting down doors and walls to find Neville. Noel was at the front of the pack, her footsteps close to a blur. She had no idea what William was doing when she got there; Noel just jumped on his back and started pulling at his perfectly groomed hair.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" She was quickly knocked to the floor, receiving three swift kicks to the stomach. William shook his head as he held up an unconscious Neville by his collar.

"A human? Really Noel, were you that desperate?" Noel rolled onto her back as the pain rushed up her chest.

"My…blood soul…" Noel groaned as Kathleen pressed a high heel down into her stomach.

"Why don't you just stop talking?" She said smugly. William started to laugh as he got a better look at Neville's face.

"This is your blood soul? He's such an ugly fucker. God Noel, you should have just killed him." Noel angrily shook her head, even when Kathleen pressed her heel harder into her stomach. "Fine, then I'll kill him for you." Noel rolled from underneath Kathleen and scrambled to get to Neville, but Joshua and Paul quickly stopped her. Her struggling was enough to make William stop.

"Don't hurt him!" She screamed as she continued to struggle against the two men.

"Why? It's just a human." Noel growled as she started to struggle harder against them.

"He's mine!" William started to chuckle again, smoothing back his hair.

"Please, don't tell me that you actually care for him. It's a human, he's filth."

"I remember you calling me the same thing. I'm only sticking with my own kind, just like you keep telling me to." She stuck out her chin defiantly and without looking she punched Joshua in the nose. He stumbled back, but Kathleen was right there to take his spot and restrain Noel.

"William, stop dragging this on." Kathleen commanded. "Either kill the boy or let's get out of here." He shrugged his shoulders as Neville groaned in his grip.

"Noel…?"

"Well, I may as well put the poor boy out of his misery." Noel started screaming and if she had the ability she would have been crying.

"Don't kill him! Please William, I love him!" William's grip tightened his grip around Neville's neck and began to choke him.

"Disgusting…" Noel kicked and punched, desperately trying to get away from them.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She grunted as she violently struggled. William had always insisted on keeping his Family members in top shape. Since Noel had been away, she had fallen behind in her usual routine and lost some of her strength. She was regretting that choice when she saw Neville helplessly struggle against William's clutches. Her screams echoed against the hall walls as Neville's face started to turn blue.

"Stop showing off William." Kathleen demanded as Noel squirmed and started biting and scratching. "If you're going to kill him, then kill him."

"Please, don't kill him, I'll do whatever you want." William's eyebrow instantly shot up and his grip loosened around Neville's neck.

"Anything I want?" She hesitantly nodded, her struggling slowly coming to a stop. "You'll come with me and be mine?" Noel bit her lower lip and glared at William as he gloated.

"As long as you promise never to hurt him."

"I want to hear you say it." He muttered. Noel was tempted to spit in his face and tell him to fuck off, but that thought quickly disappeared when she saw Neville gasp for air.

"I will go with you if you promise to never hurt him." William dropped Neville to the ground, kicking him off to the side.

"Wonderful. Kathleen, Paul, let her go. I will not have her leaving kicking and screaming." Noel ripped her arms away from their tight grips and dropped down next to Neville. William had kicked him in the stomach and he was starting to cough up blood. She surprised herself when she ripped off the bottom of her skirt and started to gently wipe his mouth.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her voice soft. He shook his head and coughed, blood spilling down his chin.

"Don't leave." He managed to whisper. Noel gently cradled his head in her lap, smoothing back his hair with trembling fingers.

"I want to keep you safe." Neville grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"I love you…don't leave…"

"I have to." She whispered. "Keeping you safe is my main priority." Neville kept shaking his head as the blood continued to spill down his chin and stain the collar of his shirt.

"I love you." He repeated. Noel nodded as William cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to wait any longer. Noel, come." She inwardly growled at the implication that she was a dog. She smoothed back his hair one more time before taking off her outer robes to provide a cushion for his head.

"I love you, don't worry, we will see each other again."

Noel bent down and gently kissed him. He was weak and could barely respond, but this was by far the sweetest kiss that they had ever shared…and that was no because of the blood passing between their mouths. She forced herself to pull away and stand up to walk to William. He draped a heavy arm over her shoulders and led her out of the castle. He was extremely pleased with himself.

William had gotten what he wanted.


	27. Chapter 27

Hmm, not as many readers as I would have liked, but I am happy that somebody left me a review. That was rather lovely, but I would appreciate more readers and maybe just a few more reviews!

~*~

Locked among closets of designer clothing and hidden among drawers of expensive jewelry lived a very tragic Noel. Italy proved to be just as bad as she had remembered it to be. Almost always silent, she sat glued to her window with her eyes locked on either a book or the ancient garden below her. It was constantly occupied by the other members of William's family. Here they could walk without fear of being seen, and they took advantage of that opportunity on a daily basis. It was only made worse by the fact that she was left to wallow in her usual silence. The only time that anybody did speak to her was at dinner time. It was a new, required rule that William had created almost immediately after Noel had returned. She took all of her meals in her room, but was required to sit at William's right every night. Every member of The Family attended, but only his advisers and Noel sat at William's table. The rest of The Family would usually turn amongst each other, their veins pumping with blood. After a vampire had consumed enough blood, they would become extremely aroused. So dinners would turn into orgies and if Noel was lucky, she would be able to escape to her room and hide out until she was summoned the next night.

Noel often thought of Neville, finding no other thoughts could occupy her mind for more then a few minutes. She missed his smile, the smell of his sheets, the way that his hair would stand up in different directions after a peaceful night of sleep, they way that she would smile at him with a sleepy look on his face. The most vivid memory that she had of Neville was that last kiss that they had shared. It had been incredible and had tasted so sweet, and the reason was far from the fact that his mouth was filled with blood. It actually made it all the more tragic that their last moment together was spent kissing while Neville was slowly bleeding to death. She didn't even know if he was still alive. Noel would have given anything to live in that moment for all eternity.

"Noel, it's time to eat." Kathleen called from outside her door. She unlocked the door and came strutting in. She was dressed in a ridiculously tight dress that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. You could tell that she wasn't wearing anything underneath...Noel didn't know whether to be impressed or to be disgusted by the fact that she could see her camel toe through the thin satin.

"Still trying to get William's attention?"

"Don't be cranky, just come to dinner." She demanded. Noel slowly rose from the window seat and smoothed out the front of her impossibly tight dress. While everything that William had bought her were from top designers, everything was tight, short, and low-cut. It was his way of bragging to everybody that he had finally won; he had finally tamed Noel. Tonight was no exception. She wore a red corseted dress with frills going down the back in a long train. The front, however, was cut short, almost to the point of being risqué. William had also thoughtfully paired the dress with a pair of thigh high black boots that laced up the front. She looked like William's expensive whore and it pissed her off.

"What are we having tonight?" Noel quietly asked as Kathleen escorted her down the hallway.

"A family from Sweden. Two parents, a doctor and a housewife, and four children ages sixteen, thirteen, nine, and four." Noel just shook her head.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with eating animals instead of people."

"And that's how we did live for a while, but Sir William grew tired of the taste and now won't eat anything but human blood." Noel could feel Kathleen's eyes peering into the back of her exposed neck. If Kathleen hated Noel before this, she absolutely loathed her now. It was no secret that Kathleen wanted to be the one on William's arm. She had always wanted to be his, ever since William had changed her. She had been a religious fanatic that was on her way to becoming a nun. But William had changed that, and now she was his highest military commander. Noel knew that Kathleen would trade all of her power for one night with William.

Kathleen pushed open the dining room doors and the smell of candles and blood washed over Noel. She hated this. She hated how compliant she had become. What happened toh er mental promise to herself that she would never let William touch her? Making out certainly counted as touching. He had tried the whole sex thing, but Noel wasn't having any of that. She was sure that if she stayed and William continued to insist on having sex, Noel would probably give into him. Noel could only push William so far. If she didn't eventually give into him, he would threaten to hurt Neville. Of course she couldn't have that, so Noel complied. How else would he have gotten his tongue halfway down her throat?

Which brought up a much more interesting question: where the hell did William learn how to kiss?

She took her seat next to William. He was staring at her, as usual. He was probably thinking about sex. It was probably the boots.

Note to self: burn the stupid boots.

"You look lovely tonight, Noel." She kept her eyes on the back wall and her hands in her lap to keep him from touching her. Correction, fondling her.

"I'm hungry." She stated.

"Yes, my feelings exactly. Bring dinner, my sweet Noel's hungry." Noel sighed as she was the first person served a tall champagne flute of blood. She cringed when the smell hit her nose. She had gotten part of the four year old.

"Why did I get the youngest child?" She asked. Noel was almost tempted to not drink it at all, but she could feel the warmth radiating from the glass. It was too hard to pass up, plus she was extremely hungry.

"The children always have the richest and most nutricious blood." He tipped his glass to her with a sly smile. "Nothing is too good for my sweet girl."

"Stop calling me 'sweet.' It's so annoying. In fact, just stop calling me pet names all together." William leaned forward and reached over with a spindly hand and started to stroke Noel's cheek. She instantly slapped his hand away and scooted her chair further from him. "Don't touch me." William narrowed his eyes with his hand still in mid air.

"Come here before I kill your human." He gently threatened. He often threw that out, knowing that he would get what he asked of Noel. It was simple, but it had such a powerful effect over her. Noel glared at him and the mood at the table became very tense. With a stuck out chin, Noel moved her chair back and glared at William.

"You shouldn't threaten people." She muttered, keeping her eyes down. William went back to petting her cheek as everybody else at the table was served.

"For that out burst, I expect you in my bed after dinner…and keep the boots on." He chuckled as he leaned back and started sipping his blood. "You know, you look very pretty when you're angry."

"Well lucky you, guess I must be pretty all the time!" She chugged down her blood, which was absolutely delicious to the point of orgasm, and threw her glass down on the floor. "And I'm burning these boots the second that I get the chance!" William slapped her across the face, but her head snapped right back.

"Don't speak to me in that manor, I will not hesitate to kill that boy if you don't obey me." Noel slowly shook her head.

"I am not your slave." He smacked her again as another glass of blood was brought and placed in front of her.

"We'll discuss this later."

That was it, the subject was closed. Noel would be smart to keep her mouth shut and drink her blood…and look pretty.


	28. Chapter 28

I must confess, I am happy to at least have one avid reader/reviewer that is so kind and reviews on every chapter. They are wonderful, and I adore them quite fervently. Whoever you are, you know who you are, this chapter is for you...

~*~

Dinner continued in uncomfortable silence. Noel finished off her second glass of blood, but refused to drink anymore. She noticed that William was chugging the glasses down as if he were starving, clearly preparing himself for later tonight.

Disgusting…

"Joshua, do you have that background information that I asked you to prepare?" William asked as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat. He already had a bulging erection, but he waved for more blood to be brought.

"Yes Sir, everything that you need to know." A folder was passed down the table until it reached Noel. She stared at it for a moment, thinking of all the ways that she could quickly destroy it to piss William off, but William leaned forward and snatched it from her sight.

"I'll read this later tonight, after I'm done, but feel free to tell me the sparse details."

"Yes Sir. As you know, we received a letter from an organization called the Death Eaters, their leader is called Lord Voldermort." Noel instantly perked up. Alarms were going off in her head as Neville's history lesson on Voldermort came rolling through her head. "He has extended us an invitation to join, apparently a war is about to break out in the magical world and he feels that it would be beneficial to both sides if we joined together." Noel glanced at William. His face was blank, meaning that he was already considering his options.

God he was such an idiot…

"Positives?" Joshua smirked.

"Absolute power if they win."

"Negatives?"

"Death if they lose…but I've done my research, Sir, they will not lose."

"You can't." Noel suddenly spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to her. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt Neville." William raised an eyebrow with a slight chuckle.

"What does this have to do with your human?" He asked curiously.

"He will fight against Voldermort…this Voldermort is an evil guy who only cares about himself." She pursed her lips, in disbelief of what she was about to say. "If you want to stay alive, you'll fight against him, not for him."

Actually, now that Noel thought about it, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and William would probably get along really well.

William carelessly flipped through the file, his eyes glancing over the pages. To many, it may have looked like he was just skimming over the words and not paying attention, but he was speed reading.

Another vampire power...

"But he sent us such a lovely letter." He mused.

"Well he probably didn't write it. Believe me, he's evil and can't be trusted. Please don't do this." Amusement played across William's face. In his sick, twisted world, he enjoyed watching Noel beg. It didn't matter what she was begging for, he just enjoyed it.

"It feels so nice to have you speak to me in such a pleading tone. Now if only I could get you to use it in the bedroom…" The table chuckled and Noel became furious.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Listen to me when I tell you that you will make a huge mistake if you join forces with him! You will be killed, either by him or by somebody else!"

'Hopefully by me!' Noel thought to herself. The thought was quite a pleasant thought, to have his decapatated head held high in her arms as she threw it into a tall bonfire with the rest of his body. William sighed, tossing down the heavy file.

"I'll consider it…but sweet girl, you should know that your human will have no impact on my decision." Noel glared as he started to chuckle.

"You promised."

"Oh I know darling, but that doesn't guarantee that I will be the one to kill him. Who knows, our deal Paul might be the one to throw the lucky shot." They all started to laugh again. Noel felt like she wanted to disappear. She slowly stood up with her lips pursed.

"If that's your choice, then I choose not to be associated with you." She announced.

"What are you talking about?" William's eyes flashed red as his anger flowed through his bloody. Another side effect of blood was that the drinker was bound to lose their temper. From experience, Noel knew that the orgies could get out of control very quickly. A couple could go from fucking to fighting in the blink of an eye.

"If you fight against Neville and his friends, then I won't fight with you." William pursed his lips together, his eyes scanning over Noel at a ridiculous speed.

"Well, if you feel that way, then you can stay home." Noel nodded.

"I appreciate that you understand…may I…be excused?" Noel bit the inside of her cheek. Groveling like a dog; she had really sunk to a low level. William waved his hand with a bored expression. William chuckled.

"What's the magic word?"

Oh God...

"Please...may I be excused?"

"You may go, but go to my room. Take off your dress, leave the boots on, and wait for me." Noel didn't need to be told twice. She ran out of the room with all eyes on her.

Noel was torn on what to do. If she went to her room and refused him, William might hurt Neville. If she went to his room, there would probably be sex…forced sex. It only brought back horrible memories of the music room, ruining her brand new piano and her dress all so that William could make a fool of her. But in the end, Neville would be kept safe.

Right, forced sex it was.

Noel pushed her way into William's spacious quarters, expecting to walk into absolute darkness. She was surprised to find all of the candles lit, which meant that thousands of candles were burning. She was even more surprised to see Peter standing with over a dozen people.

"Peter? What the fuck are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow as she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Better question is what the fuck are you wearing?" Noel sighed, pushing back her huge train.

"Blame William, he buys all of my clothes." Peter peered at her with a small smirk.

"You're not trust worthy enough to buy your own clothing?"

"I may not be allowed to buy my own clothing, but he won't be happy if he finds you in his bedroom." Peter smirked.

"Is something dirty about to happen in here?" Noel scoffed.

"Not by choice." She eyed him curiously. "So seriously, what are you doing here?"

"You heard about the Death Eater letter, right?" Noel nodded.

"Just tonight."

"We don't want to join forces with this Voldermort guy." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Who's we?"

"Over half of The Family." Noel's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious." He proudly nodded. Noel could tell that he was the one who had put this together. She quickly smiled as the thought entered her head. "You're forming an uprising." Peter laughed.

"I already have formed an uprising and we're leaving tonight." Peter had one of the cockiest smiles that Noel had ever seen him wear. This was also the first time that he had every right to be cocky.

"Where are you going?"

"London, we're going to join those wizards fighting against Voldermort. We were going to tell William that we were leaving…do you know when he'll get here?" Noel shook her head. She honestly didn't know. William would go through glasses of blood depending on how hungry he was. Noel was guessing that since he was expecting sex tonight, he was going to drink as much blood as he could stomach. It was the only way that he could actually get an erection and keep it long enough to have an orgasm.

"It could take him a while…but why tell him? Just leave, he'll figure it out, he's a smart cookie." The crowd behind Peter murmured in quiet agreement.

"I suppose you're right…I mean, when the man discovers that over half of his vampires are gone, it won't take him long to figure out what's going on." Noel pulled on Peter's hand, her eyes darting over her shoulder to make sure that William wasn't coming.

"Peter…please take me with you." His jaw dropped.

"No way. William's gonna be pissed enough that we're all leaving! He'll tear me a new asshole if he finds that you're gone too." She pulled him closer so that nobody could hear.

"You know my situation…Peter, I have to get back to him, I need him." They had started to leave, slipping out the balcony and into the night. They were going to London and Noel had to go with them.

"Seriously Noel, he'll come and get you and this time he'll be pissed." She quickly shook her head.

"Please Peter…I love him and if I stay here I'll die." He stared at her with concerned eyes. It was a great risk to take her along since William was so attached to her, but Noel was his friend and he had to help her. Even though he could be killed, it may be worth bringing Noel back to the man that she loved.

"You owe me." He muttered. Noel threw her arms around him with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you Peter!" She kissed both of his cheeks, shaking his shoulders. "Just let me go change and then we can go." Peter shook his head and pulled her towards the window.

"There's no time. We need to leave now and get some serious distance between us and here." Noel grimaced as he climbed over the edge and jumped into the courtyard. She struggled to jump after him. Stupid dress with its stupid train…

"Fuck…"

"Are you all right?" Noel jumped down beside him, landing on shaking feet.

"These boots are gonna drive me up the wall." They started running after the others at a reckless speed, Noel doing her best to run in these ridiculous boots.

"Just try and keep up." Peter insisted. "We can be in London in two days if we hide out during the day…and if you can run in those stupid boots." He suddenly smirked as they jumped over a decaying log. "You know, those boots are kinda kinky." Noel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, William's a freak, like that's a big fucking surprised."


	29. Chapter 29

_'I will come back…I love you…I will come back…I love you…'_

"Neville…Neville, are you all right?"

Neville's heart was pounding as he finally perked up. Aurors and friends were staring at him with confused expressions. He quickly nodded, pushing back his hair.

"I'm fine…what were you saying?"

"I was reminding everybody how important it is to stay in our groups. We are stronger together then we are apart. Take care of--."

Neville jumped slightly when Ginny Weasley gently touched his shoulder.

"You seem distracted, are you all right?" She asked quietly as the head auror of their group continued to talk.

"I can't concentrate, I can't stop thinking about Noel…it's been almost a year and I haven't heard anything from her." He shook his head as a vein in his temple began to throb. "I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Of course Noel's still alive." Ginny gently insisted. "Vampires don't die."

"Yes they do, you just have to know how to kill them."

"Ginny! Neville! Pay attention! What we're talking about could save your lives!" The two shrunk slightly in their seats as the whole group stared at them. Even though hundreds of people were milling around the room and even more were rushing down the halls, it seemed like a completely silent moment.

The group seemed to simultaneously jump when people started excitedly cheering for a large group of people that had just come to the castle. The auror in their group smiled widely.

"Wonderful, our backups from Italy have arrived. We'll talk later, everybody rest and keep yourself hydrated." He rushed off to meet with other aurors who were eagerly awaiting the arrival of these Italian wizards.

"Hey Neville." Ginny followed after Neville as he sulked away with a water bottle clutched in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Noel from Italy?" Neville instantly knew what she was suggesting.

"It's impossible, he would never let her go." He sunk onto his squeaking cot while Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Maybe she managed to escape." Neville smirked as he took a long drink from his water bottle.

"He's probably got her tied to a stick out in the yard. You don't know this guy, he'll do anything to keep her." Ginny hesitantly sat down next to him.

"Isn't that the guy that tried to kill you?" Neville stared down at the floor, slowly swirling around his water. He had tried to forget that night a dozen different times, not because of the near death experience, but because that was the night that Noel had been taken away. He wanted to forget because part of him knew that he was never going to see Noel again.

"Yeah, he strangled me and then beat me up, welcome to the story of my life." He chugged the rest of his water before shakily standing up. "I'm gonna walk around, I'll see you later."

It had been a bad year for Neville. Not a moment went by that he didn't think about Noel being led away while he bled on the floor. They had found him a few minutes later and rushed him to the hospital wing where he was treated for severe bruising and internal bleeding. The summer hadn't been any better. During a heat wave in August, his gram had passed away. The heat and her age had done her in, but nothing to despair about. She had lived an extremely long life. Neville was lucky in the end. His gram had left him her house, which was completely paid off, and his parents had a huge bank account that could keep him secure until he graduated and found a job. School hadn't been any easier. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone and he felt alienated the entire time. He would have given anything to have at least one good friend to talk to. And he was surprised that he had gotten so close to Ginny. Yes he had taken her to the Yule Ball, but they hadn't talked much since then. She had given him the support that he desperately needed, and he was grateful for that.

Neville's feet carried him around the great hall, weaving him through hundreds of cots. Hogwarts had been turned into a sort of command center for the good side of the battle between them and Voldermort. Neville knew that he should have been nervous or scared, but the threat of death didn't exactly freak him out. He had been around death constantly the past year with Noel and he had even encouraged it every time that subject came up. Things could have been so much easier if Noel had just turned him at the beginning of the year.

Then there wouldn't be any problems.

A crowd had gathered around the large doors as the reinforcements from Italy arrived in the room. Neville stalked back to his cot and he was surprised to see that Ginny was still sitting there. She had a worried look on her face that concerned Neville, but she didn't say a word when she sat down next to her. He sat in the awkward silence for a moment before posing the obvious question.

"Is everything all right?"

"I'm very worried about those three…I mean, duh I'm worried about Ron and Hermione because they're family, but Harry…" Neville smirked.

"You like him?" Ginny nervously fidgeted and glanced down to play with her fingers.

"I've more then liked him since I was like nine." He laughed.

"I understand." He gently patted her shoulder. "Sorry to say, the waiting doesn't get any easier."

~*~

Noel wanted to shrink into her skin…or at least hide behind Peter.

"Why couldn't you let me change?" She asked as they were welcomed into the great hall. The smells in here had completely changed. There was fear and sorrow floating around every single person in the room. Needless to say, none of the vampires were hungry.

"I liked watching you run…has anybody told you that your breasts are amazing?" Noel slowly nodded.

"Yeah, he did." Peter let out a low whistle.

"I swear I saw your nipple, and it was the best moment of my life." Noel grimaced as her eyes scanned over the crowd. Her nostrils flared as she soaked in all of the smells around her.

"Why can't I smell him?" She asked, starting to get nervous. Peter rolled his eyes as a few aurors led them to a large section of empty cots. They all laughed among themselves, knowing that they would never use them properly.

"There's a lot of people in here, and you're probably still adjusting to the new smells." She pursed her lips together as her eyes scanned over the crowd. Dear Lord, what was wrong with her? Was she losing her touch? Fuck, William had really screwed her over.

"He has to be here." She stated as Peter handed her a large blanket. Noel wrapped up in an attempt to cover up the giant red dress. No such luck…

"And he probably is here, but there are hundreds of people here. Look around, I'm sure that you'll find him on one of these cots." Noel nodded and started to wander with Peter watching her closely. He had taken a huge risk in agreeing to bring her with them. Not only had he taken her, he had managed to wrangle over half of his meticulously chosen Family and had taken them away. It had only occurred to him halfway through France that he had led a revolt, yes, but he had also in a way started his own Family. He would have to change the name of course and the political balance and structure, but he couldn't help but grin when he thought about his new position of power. He would be a better leader then William had ever been. Now Peter could only pray that by the end of this battle, William would be dead.

Noel wandered the room like a homeless person wrapped in her itchy blanket. She was sniffing and desperately trying to find Neville. There was such overwhelming despair in the room. People had died, there was no mistake about that and most were in mourning. She couldn't help but notice that they were happy to pull back from their sorrow to stare at her. Great, as if she didn't enjoy making a spectacle of herself a year ago. She just loved revisiting old memories.

"Noel?" She looked over to see a gangly girl that had smudges on her face and neck. She didn't recognize her, but the girl seemed to recognize her. "It's Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw, remember?"

Oh yeah, now she remember. She was part of that gang of girls that took such joy in teasing her. Bitch, why was she being so friendly?

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked, pulling the blanket tighter around her. The girl hesitantly approached her, nervously playing with her fingers.

"I just…it's nice to see a familiar face, you know?" Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

"Yeah, last I heard you ditched Neville and went to Italy." Noel narrowed her eyes.

"I did not ditch Neville, I was taken against my will. Would you like to open up anymore old wounds or are you done for the day?" Cho sunk back with her eyes wide.

"No, it's fine." She squeaked out. Noel ran a hand through her hair, letting out a heavy sigh. She needed to keep herself from threatening or intimidating any humans. They were already skating on thin ice, no sense in making it worse.

"By any chance do you know where Neville is?" She was taking the easy way out, but she didn't care. She just wanted to find Neville; she wanted to make sure that he was safe.

"Last I saw, he was sitting on his cot." She quickly said, pointing behind her to some random location. Noel nodded, rushing off where she had pointed. "Hey Noel?" The tone in her voice made her stop and turn, surprised to see that Cho was looking quite sad. "I'm sorry that I said such nasty things about you. You've really come through for everybody and I'm sorry that I misjudged you. You're a really great person." Noel was taken back by her sudden wave of kindness. Where the fuck had that come from?

"I appreciate that." She said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Neville." Cho nodded, giving her a slight wave.

"All right, see you around."


	30. Chapter 30

I feel like this story is really taking off, thanks you guys! You know, making me happy only makes me want to write the sequel to 'Nightingale' all the more faster! So keep reading and keep reviewing, you guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Noel rushed past cot after cot, suddenly catching a familiar scent. She whimpered when she couldn't spot him right away. She knew that she had done some dark and terrible things, but please, whatever higher power existed, just let her have Neville. So much had been taken away from her, she at least deserved one thing of happiness.

Noel stumbled to a stop, her fingers going numb and the blanket dropping around her feet. It was a moment that she had waited for for almost a year, and she was having trouble grasping that it was actually here.

Just please let it be real...please be real...

"Neville?" She asked, her knees shaking. She was so thankful that the mop of wavy brown hair perked up at the sound of his name. Neville's jaw dropped when he saw Noel standing in front of him…in a ridiculous dress and even worse boots, but still…there she was. He catapulted from his cot and went running past person after person with his eyes focused on her. Noel started walking towards him with shaking knees, pushing aside people to make sure that nobody got run over. But when people were becoming an annoyance and refused to move fast enough, Noel got pissed.

"Everybody move, NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, they scrambled to the side and allowed Neville and Noel to finally get a decent look at each other. She ran to him without hesitation, almost crushing him in her embrace. They were pulling at each other, as if they were going to be ripped away from one another in the next moment. Neville couldn't help it, he began to cry into her curled hair. It was almost euphoric to finally have her back in his arms. She was cold and she smelled like a wet animal, but she was still so beautiful.

"I never thought that I would see you again." Neville said, ignoring the people that were awkwardly staring at them. The vampires were clamoring around each other to try and see what Noel was doing. Peter just stared with a raised eyebrow.

"She's such a drama queen."

~*~

"Sit down, tell me everything." Neville picked up his cot and pulled up his blankets so that they could sit. She was almost on top of him when they sat, holding hands and pressing gentle kisses against their faces. It had been so long since they had had physical contact, it was such a strong need to just touch each other, even if it wasn't a sexual kind of touch. The feel of Neville's warm skin brought such comfort to Noel, it was almost overwhelming.

"What do you want to know?" Noel asked, kissing him with a slight smile.

"Everything from the moment that you left." He insisted. She tucked her hair behind her ears, feeling Neville's wide brown eyes pierce into her body.

"There's not much to tell. William took me back to the Family, locked me away in some dreadful room, and has desperately tried to have sex with me every night for the past year." She slowly nodded with a little sigh. "It's been quite a year."

"Has he really?" Noel snorted.

"Yeah right, like I would let him get that far. We did make out a couple times and he got to touch my boobs, but that was because he kept threatening to kill you...and he never got as far as you." She smirked, leaning her forehead against his. "I miss that, can we do that again, like, now?" Neville chuckled.

"As awe inspiring as that sounds, we wouldn't find a room open in this whole castle. They've all been sealed off for our protection." Noel smirked.

"It's not like we need a bed. I'm very flexible, you can shove me anywhere." Neville blushed, making Noel growl. "Don't blush, it makes me horny." Neville stood up, offering a very confused Noel his hand.

"Come on, let's go find a closet." She smiled widely and jumped up to take his hand.

"Do you mean it?"

"I've been carrying around a bottle of lube for the past year, what do you think?" She squealed happily and excitedly hugged him.

"I've taught you well." She pulled on his hand, but he pulled her back with a slight smirk.

"I just have one favor to ask." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"All right, what?" Neville's eyes flicked down before smiling to himself.

"Keep the boots on, for me?" Noel laughed.

"You're dirty, but I love you all the same."

~*~

Hours later, Neville and Noel finally made their way back into the great hall, Noel having ripped her boots and red dress into shreds and thrown it out a window. She now wore a pair of ratty shorts and an ill fitting tee shirt with a roaring lion on the front. Neville was looking quite disheveled, but he was actually quite proud. Oh yeah, they had crammed into a broom closet and had…well, you could guess what had kept them there for three hours.

Right now, he was a king.

"So, do I get shoes?" She asked curiously. Neville smirked.

"You could have kept the boots." He suggested. Noel rolled her eyes.

"That really wouldn't have gone with my current ensemble."

"Forgive me, I'm not as fashionable as you are." Noel smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't worry, you've got me, I'll be happy to dress you...and undress you."

From the side, Peter cleared his throat as the pair walked past him. Noel looked over at him with a knowing smile and he just shook his head, half in disgust and half is jealousy.

"Peter, my love, do you need me?" She asked innocently.

"You're such a cheeky bitch." He said as others around him started to chuckle. "You do know that we could hear you, right?" Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew that you all would hear me, but there's really no avoiding that." Peter's smirk suddenly dropped, causing Noel to worry. "What's wrong, love?"

"He's coming." Noel nodded.

"I know." She muttered, her hand suddenly seeking out Neville's for comfort. He quickly grabbed her hand and winced slightly when she started to squeeze.

"What are you going to do when he gets here?" Noel's eyes darted back and forth as her mind went into a tail spin. The question wasn't what would she do, but what would William do? He could have dozens of different reactions to them running away; Noel could see him at every extreme reaction that he could possibly have.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Neville boldly spoke up. Peter was smiling at him, but it was a mocking smile filled with doubt.

"No offense human, but even though you are a wizard, even a very powerful wizard, you'll never be able to defeat William. He may be an ass, but he's a powerful ass that can kill you with the flick of his wrist."

"I don't care." He firmly stated. "I'm going to fight him either way." Peter raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Noel.

"Please tell me he's good in bed." Noel laughed.

"He's wonderful…and kinda kinky." She smiled up at Neville and gave him a wink, making him crack a smile. Peter let out a little sigh.

"Why can't I find a sweet, kinky man that's good in bed?"

"Don't worry, he's out there somewhere." Peter nodded.

"Fingers crossed that I get to find my blood soul!" He ran a hand through his hair and plopped down on his cot. "You know what I miss about being a human?" He asked Neville. He shook his head, sitting down across from him with Noel close behind him.

"Can't imagine."

"A nice big cigarette…I keep smoking, but I never get that same buzz." To prove his point, Peter pulled a slim cigarette from behind his ear and quickly lit up, blowing the smoke above his head.

"That thing is going to kill you." Peter chuckled as he took a long puff from his now almost gone cigarette.

"Oh go shove it."


	31. Chapter 31

I'm on chapter four of 'Caged Nightingale' so keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!

~*~

Neville yawned, letting out a heavy sigh as he rested back against Noel. She curved her back slightly so that he could have a more comfortable resting position against her currently unguarded breast.

"You should sleep." She whispered. He shook his head, glancing up at her.

"No, we've barely had a chance to talk." Noel smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his slightly greasy hair.

"We can talk all you want tomorrow." The smile that was on his face faltered slightly.

"Tomorrow isn't always guaranteed." He quietly shot back. Noel licked her lips, simply patting his head.

"All right, what do you want to talk about?"

"The deal that you forced me to accept." Noel narrowed her eyes as she started to chuckle.

"Go on…"

"My gram died." Noel's expression instantly dropped and she stopped petting his hair.

"Oh God…Neville's I'm so sorry." She whispered. He shook his head, taking her hand and playing gently with her fingers. She allowed him to do so, but her face remained intense, wanting to continue the conversation.

"I'm glad that she didn't live long enough to see this." Noel kissed his forehead with a soft expression on her face.

"That's terrible…but what does this have to do with out deal?"

"I want you to turn me…now." Noel quickly shook her head, scooting away from him.

"You don't understand the severity of what you're asking me to do." She muttered.

"It's simple. You bite me, I sleep for three days, and then I'm a vampire, poof, done." Noel growled, smacking him in the arm.

"It's not that easy! You assume way too much!" Neville fell back on his bed, a scowl marring his now slim features.

"You're just prolonging the inevitable."

"No, I'm sticking to our deal. Remember, you agreed to wait until you graduated and attempted to find a job or you turned thirty." Neville scoffed.

"Look around you, does it look like I'm going to graduate?"

"No…but you have to stick to our deal. You promised." Neville sat up, rubbing his nose against hers as a puff of warm air hit her lips.

"Admit it, you wanna know what I'd be like as a vampire." Noel rolled her eyes.

"Well no shit."

"Then bite me." Neville pulled down his collar to reveal his pale neck. Noel could see the artery quivering under the skin as the blood pumped. It would be so easy to lean forward and bite him and indulge herself in his sweet blood. She wanted to. She was hungry and she hadn't tasted Neville's blood in a long time. She remembered the day that she had first come here and the taste of him still sounded vividly in her memory. To taste him would be orgasmic, but then Noel remembered that there were other vampires in the room. If they caught even the slightest sniff of Neville's blood, they would jump on him and devour him. It was in Neville's best interest if she kept her fangs to herself. So she kissed his neck, feeling the muscles tense under her lips.

"You'll just have to wait."

The room suddenly echoed with the loud howls of werewolves, causing everybody to stir and cling to one another in fear.

"Please, everybody remain calm!" An auror called out as people started hurriedly dressing and grabbing their wands.

"You-Know-Who has werewolves!" Somebody cried out, sending everybody into an absolute frenzy. Noel jumped up, whistling and bringing them all back to silence.

"Hey, they're here for us!" She screamed. "They're friends of mine." Noel rushed out and into the main courtyard where over two hundred werewolves rested from their long run. Her jaw dropped as Joseph approached her with a cocky smile.

"So, did I deliver?" He asked. Noel nodded with a wide smile.

"Seriously…and they're all werewolves?" Joseph nodded.

"Born and bred." Noel pulled on his sleeve.

"I have to warn you, there are a lot of vampires in there…and I don't want any fighting, at least not between us." Joseph shook his head, watching his clan start to form small camps around the courtyard.

"That won't be necessary, we will stay out here to avoid conflict. Besides, the full moon comes tomorrow and we will need to run through the forest...be sure to keep everybody inside tomorrow to keep them safe." Noel nodded with relief plastered across her face. "I must confess, I feel a strong presence headed this way…whoever they are, they are very angry and are coming here for revenge." Noel let out a heavy sigh, pushing back her hair.

"That would be William." Joseph nodded, resting against the tall pillar closest to him.

"How frightening…" Noel sighed.

"You have no idea."

~*~

After the werewolves had set up camp and the aurors came out to discuss the situation, Noel went back into the castle. All the while, she was rubbing her body knowing full well that her body was like an icicle. She wanted to cuddle with Neville and she knew that he would hesitate if she was this cold. She rubbed and rubbed until she was sure that her skin was on fire.

"Noel, get your butt over here." She perked up when Peter snapped his fingers and called her over. She quietly padded over, glancing over to Neville's cot to make sure hat he wasn't asleep.

"Yes of fearless leader?" Peter scowled.

"Don't call me that." He muttered. "I was wondering if you were aware that we're also up against the clans from England and Ireland?" Noel shrugged as she sat beside him.

"It doesn't really surprise me. They're allies with William and they dislike humans just as much as him. Of course You-Know-Who enlisted them." Peter narrowed his eyes as he stared curiously at Noel.

"I feel like you should be panicking…and I can't understand why you're not and you not panicking is making me panic." Noel smirked.

"I'm not worried, you've got some very powerful wizards in here and almost two hundred werewolves. Even better, you've got a hundred more werewolves coming tomorrow. I think that we've got an extremely good shot when the fighting starts." Peter smiled, nudging her in the arm.

"You're just being optimistic because you had sex." Noel giggled, pushing him back.

"Not just once, but eight times." She skipped off before Peter could say anything foul or sexual. He sunk back as she pushed back Neville's covers and climbed in with him.

"That horny little bitch."

~*~

Noel snuggled in with Neville, happy that he didn't move away from her cool skin. Quite the opposite, he pulled her closer to his heated body. He brushed back her hair and pulled her tight with a small smirk.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." Noel quietly admitted as she curved her neck against Neville's pillow. Neville pulled his hand from under the blanket and Noel was surprised to see that he had a small pocket knife at the ready.

"Drink from me." He whispered. Noel quickly shook her head.

"That can't happen, do you realize how many vampires would attack you if you cut yourself? I'll eat tomorrow when everybody else eats." Neville's hand traveled from her hip down to her butt, grinding against her. She whimpered, turning her face away from his. "This is dangerous..."

"Then you'll have to suck really fast. As I recall, you're really good at that." Noel smirked, but that quickly dropped when she watched Neville press the knife to his neck.

"Stop it right now!" She exclaimed under her breath. Neville shook his head and nicked his flesh, calling forth a thick drop of blood. Instantly, Noel felt the room change and tense. She quickly pulled his skin to her lips and started to suck, groaning as the blood danced on her tongue. Neville did his best to hold back a moan, but the more she sucked the harder it became to keep his lips shut. He was instantly hard and grinding against her, trying to find his release. It had been such a long time since they had done this that the pair had forgotten how good it felt.

"Oh God…suck harder babe." Neville moaned into her hair. Noel pressed eagerly against him, slowly undressing him to touch his bare skin. She felt somebody shake her shoulders, pulling her back from Neville's neck. She noted how pale he was and was glad that somebody had pulled her back. If she had continued at the pace that she was going, she would have knocked Neville out, or worse. Noel looked up to see that it was Peter, along with every other vampire in the room. Their eyes were dark and it was clear that they were lusting after Neville's blood. Peter pulled her towards him, kissing her hard and tasting the blood that Noel had in her mouth. He groaned, sucking out the blood and then leaning back his head in ecstasy.

"Dear Lord, he's delicious." Noel smirked as she bent down and licked Neville's wound, causing it to close.

"In more then one way." She said, licking her lips one more time. Peter chuckled.

"Funny, but seriously, stop it before you drive us all insane." Noel smiled as she laid down next to Neville with an innocent smile.

"Why don't you all try to use some self control?" She muttered as she kissed Neville's neck. He pulled his shirt closed and tried to hide his face in Noel's hair, only because they were all giving him such hungry looks. She crawled on top of him, as if protecting him, and let out a loud growl. "Back off, he's mine." Peter grimaced as most of them backed away one at a time. He crouched down next to her with his eyes narrowed.

"Do you claim him?" Noel quickly nodded.

"I claim him, he is my human." Peter slowly straightened out, his eyes lingering on Noel and Neville.

"If I were you, I would change him."

"I plan to change him…when this whole thing is over." Peter shook his head.

"No, I mean tonight."

"That sounds good." Neville suddenly piped up. Noel growled at him, warning him to be quiet.

"He won't be changed until after this whole thing is over."

"All right, but what happens if he doesn't make it through this?" Noel climbed out of bed, grabbing Peter's arm and glancing back at Neville.

"You sleep, you come with me." She hauled Peter away, leaving Neville alone and still extremely horny. He struggled to fall asleep, his erection throbbing against his pajama bottoms. He sighed against his pillow, staring down at the floor.

"Fuck my life."


	32. Chapter 32

So I have good news for all you 'Nightingale' fans out there!!!!!!!! I am currently in the middle of writing the sequel and it will be published as soon as I finish with Noel/Neville. This is kind of an awesome sequel and I'm so super excited for you all to read it! I know that you've been waiting and I apologize for the delay, but school and life sort of gets in the way of me writing constantly...but I love you all, so I'm very excited to finally get this out there and have you enjoy it! Continue to enjoy 'Bloodsoul', but anticipate the release of 'Nightingale 2'. In fact, I've already named it! Be ready for 'Caged Nightingale'...it's gonna be one hell of a ride!

And I got two reviews, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Noel screamed, shoving Peter against the hallway wall. "Stop putting those stupid ideas in his head!" Peter angrily crossed his arms and glared down at Noel.

"It seems to me that he's had the idea in his head for quite some time and I get the feeling that you're the one that keeps putting it off. Come on Noel, just bite him and get it over with!" Noel shook her head, starting to frantically pace in front of him.

"I'm giving him a choice." She insisted.

"No, you're denying him what he wants." Peter grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, trapping her wrists against the cool stone. "Come on Noel, do what you do best. Take that boy to bed, swap some blood, and make him a vampire. I've heard that turning somebody is the best sex that you can have...well, besides pregnant sex." He chuckled. "And we both know that you'll never experience that." Noel growled as she struggled to pull out of his grasp. He forced her harder against the wall and Noel was surprised to feel a weak erection pressing against her stomach.

"Peter…stop trying to sexually molest me, you're not my boyfriend." She said, suddenly questioning all of the gay vibes that she had gotten from Peter for the past hundred years. "Did I somehow manage to give you an erection? I thought that you didn't like vagina's..." He sighed, resting his forehead against the stones next to Noel's head.

"No, it's from your boyfriend's blood…he has incredible blood and it's making me extremely horny." Noel smirked.

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

~*~

Noel spent the rest of the night with Peter, figuring that she would only distract Neville if she went back to bed with him. She wanted him to seriously attempt to get some sleep. After all, he was human, and he needed his rest or else he wouldn't be able to property function. If he wasn't rested, then he couldn't fuck, and that's what concerned Noel the most. Besides, Peter needed help nursing his erection…well, more like Noel just stuck around to make fun of him while he waited for Neville's blood to make its way out of his system. It was fun to watch him walk around without his pants as he mumbled to himself, picturing things that could possibly get rid of his erection. You know, nuns, dead kittens, basically everything morbid that you could think of. Creepy, but still funny.

When morning came, the pair headed inside to see that the humans were going about their daily activities. They were also happy to see that nobody had been killed. It was a good morning for everybody.

"You know, I could get used to this whole ruler thing." Peter commented. Noel shook her head.

"Don't be a ruler, be a democrat. They'll thank you for it." Peter whimpered.

"But I wanna be a ruler…" He whined. Noel looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, making him whimper again. "Okay, I'll be a democrat, but can I still wear a crown?" Noel smirked as she pushed Peter.

"You can have a tiara." The pair suddenly stopped when they saw Neville sitting on his cot with another girl, looking quite cozy.

"Who the fuck is that bitch?" Peter asked, growling low in his chest. Peter knew that once a vampire had made a claim on a human, no other person could come near the claimed human. Since Noel and he were so close and he was aware of the claim, this meant that he was also protective of Neville. This red headed bitch was encroaching on Noel's territory, and that was not okay.

"I'm not sure." She muttered, not sure how to react. She was hurt, but she didn't want to assume things that weren't true. "They're probably just friends." Peter scoffed.

"You hope that they're friends." Noel instantly shut her mouth when Neville perked up and motioned for her to come over. She rigidly walked over to his cot, where he stood with a hug to greet her.

"Where did you go last night?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted you to sleep, so I stayed outside. I felt that I would have distracted you." He pulled back and turned her towards the red headed girl, furrowing his brow together when he noticed that Noel almost struggled to keep from facing her.

"Noel, this is Ginny, she's a friend." Noel forced herself to shake the girl's hand. She also had to continuously remind herself not the crush the girl's hand.

"Hi…you've got a strong grip." She commented, her smile faltering as she quickly pulled her hand away. Noel crossed her arms, leaning back into Neville's chest.

"You're friends?" Neville nudged her when he saw Noel's eyes flash red.

"If it weren't for her, I would have killed myself after you left." Noel sighed, letting her hard eyes soften. She extended her arms and brought Ginny into a gentle hug.

"Anybody that takes care of Neville is a friend…even if you are a girl." Ginny nervously laughed, patting Noel on the back and waiting for her to pull away.

"Well we've been friends for years…and we both just lost the people that we're dating." Noel gasped, holding Ginny at arm's length.

"You're dating somebody?" Ginny nodded. "Oh thank God, I thought that you were trying to put the moves on Neville! Ugh, I was not looking forward to killing you later tonight." Noel glanced back at Peter with a small wave. "Hey Peter, she has a boyfriend, we don't have to kill her!" Ginny paled as Noel innocently laughed while Peter rolled his eyes. Neville stared at Noel with wide eyes.

"Stop talking about eating humans in front of them." Noel instantly stopped laughing.

"Oh…sorry, sometimes I forget that I'm not talking to a vampire. You know, after living with vampires for over a hundred years, you forget that humans exist outside of the Chamber." Neville raised an eyebrow.

"What's the Chamber?"

"That's where we kill the humans…and drain them."

"Well that's a lovely thought." Neville mused. Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, but it would get so messy down there." Ginny quickly picked up a neatly wrapped package and shoved it into Noel's hands.

"Here, Neville told me that you didn't have any clothes, so I thought that you would borrow some of mine. They might be a little baggy, but I figured that it was better then what you had." Noel smiled.

"Do I get shoes too?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course. They're a bit worn, but shoes are shoes, right?" Noel nodded.

"They're wonderful, thank you so much." She glanced up at Neville with a quick smile. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change." She said, excusing herself to change in the only open women's bathroom. Ginny sighed as they watched Noel casually walk away.

"She certainly does give off a strong first impression." She said as sweetly as she could manage. Neville ran a hand through his hair, nervously shifting.

"Yeah…apparently she made some weird claim on me so now she's like super protective over me…so you'll have to excuse her if she growls at you…or if the other vampires growl at you. They have their rules, best not to get in their way." Ginny slowly nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	33. Chapter 33

Peter leaned back with a wide smirk as Noel tied her hair back with a large hair tie.

"You look like a sweater monster." He said, watching Noel slip on the dull brown leather shoes.

"It's better then those shorts."

"Or that horrid dress." Noel shuddered at the memory.

"You're mean for even mentioning that dress. And I quite like this sweater, I think that it makes me look very British." Peter started to chuckle.

"But you are British…and your name doesn't start with a 'G'."

"Hey, I'm just happy to have shoes, free shoes, so no making fun." Peter nodded as Noel checked herself in the window, frowning slightly.

"So I figured that since I'm going to be the Princess of Mi Familia…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up. You're going to be a Princess? Peter, sweetie, you have a penis, you can't be a Princess. And why be a Princess when you can be a Queen?" Peter quietly pouted.

"I've decided that I don't want to be in charge. It's too much work, and I'm not a very confrontational person. I think that you would make a much better leader, and so does everybody else. I just organized a running away party, but you have the balls to actually lead them." Noel stared at him, her eyebrow cocked and her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well what the fuck is up with Mi Familia?"

"Duh, you have to rename them when you take charge…which they want you to do tonight." Noel's jaw dropped.

"No way! Not if my life depended on it!" She pushed him back and started to march away, but found that her new shoes made it rather difficult to march without wobbling slightly. Peter easily caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Just think about it love. We elect you our leader, you fight William, you win, you become leader of the Italian clan. You take over…and then you kill Kathleen." Noel let out a small smirk slip.

"Why do you want me to kill Kathleen?"

"Don't you want to kill Kathleen?" Noel mused the thought to herself.

"I do…but what kind of leader would I be if I went around killing people as soon as I took power?" Peter let out a little giggle, shaking her shoulders.

"So you'll do it?" He asked eagerly. Noel slowly nodded, instantly feeling regret twist at the bottom of her stomach.

"I suppose…but do we have to do the full ceremony?"

"Of course we do!" He exclaimed. "Don't worry about the ceremony, I'll take care of everything…and I'll find you a suitable dress, our next leader can't go through the ceremony in that tacky sweater."

Noel rolled her eyes as they walked into the great hall. The ceremony was basically a way for a vampire clan to swear their loyalty to a newly appointed leader. Every time that a new vampire was brought into the clan, they would also have to swear their loyalty to the leader. Noel had to swear her loyalty to William when she was brought into The Family. Clearly, her loyalty had been broken the moment that she had jumped out the window and run to London.

"What do you think about a black dress? Classy and sophisticated, but we could still make it sexy and seductive." Noel stared at him as she did her best to keep from kicking him in the shins.

"Peter…"

"Well, I'll have to find some good fabric. If not, I'll just have to improvise."

"Try the upstairs girl's wash room, we usually have nice curtains." Peter nodded, but smiled widely when they approached the vampires. He raised up Noel's hand with such force that she was sure that he would have flung her through the ceiling.

"She has agreed!" He exclaimed. They all cheered loudly and began to rush Noel and congratulate her by kissing her cheeks and shaking her hand. Neville watched from the other side of the room with a furrowed brow while Ginny simply quirked her head to the side.

"What's going on over there?" She asked as they continued to excitedly talk and kiss Noel. Neville just shook his head.

"I have no idea."

~*~

Neville rested quietly in his cot, reading one of his worn leather books. He still wasn't sure what had happened with Noel this afternoon. All he knew was that they kept cheering and kissing her and then suddenly they all rushed outside. It was oddly silent, yet strangely comfortable. Still, Neville would like to know where Noel was, and why everybody kept kissing her.

"So, do you like my dress?" Neville's eyes instantly shot up to where a shimmering Noel stood over his cot. She smiled at him as she sat next to him, her legs awkwardly pressed together. She was covered head to toe in glittering black fabric, one shoulder covered and the other bared to the moonlight. It cinched around her waist before hanging down with a surprisingly long train. Her curls had been pulled back in a low bun, not a single curl abstructing her face.

"You look beautiful." He whispered

"I have something to tell you." She told him, struggling to lie down next to him. Neville instantly tossed aside his book and scooted over to make room for her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well…not really, just something weird and I'm afraid that you might not understand what's going on." Neville smiled slightly.

"Try me." He challenged. Noel sighed, her head swimming with her thoughts.

"They want me to be their leader and challenge William for control of the Italian clan." Neville stared at her, silently trying to figure out what to say to that.

"Um…are you going to do it?" Noel rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, didn't you see them earlier? They were pissing themselves they were so excited." Neville chuckled with a small nod.

"Right, I was wondering what that was all about." He muttered. "All right, so you're their leader, why are you so dressed up?"

"The Ceremony is tonight, I have to get all dressed up, it's one of the rules." Noel innocently took his hand. "Since I've claimed you, you have to come with me." Neville quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I've claimed and promised to eventually turn you, they have to swear their loyalty to see you too. You're going to be my mate one day, so you'll be a leader too when you become a vampire." Neville laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw that Noel's face was dead serious.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! Why would I joke about this? Now put your shoes on, they're waiting for us in the field."


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everybody! So I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't posted 'Caged Nightingale' yet! I've already gotten two reviews pleading with me to post it, but here's my reasoning for the delay. I want to finish this story and devote my full time to it before I devote myself completely to Nightingale. I've written the first four chapters, but it's taken me a while, simply because I want to finish Bloodsoul before I even think about giving it my full attention. So I apologize for the delay, but I promise that as soon as I'm done with Bloodsoul, you will have your Nightingale!

~*~

Neville watched Noel stand up and awkwardly pull down her tight dress. She was going to strangle Peter for making her wear such a tight dress. She looked back to see Neville still sitting on his cot with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, put your shoes on, they're waiting for us." She demanded, waving for him to follow. Neville begrudgingly pulled his shoes on and followed after her as they walked outside. Noel gently took his hand with a small smile. He smiled back at her, gently kissing her.

"Do I get a suit?"

"As far as I know, you're wearing what you've got…unless Peter made you something out of some curtains." Neville raised an eyebrow as he examined the dress that Noel was wearing a little closer.

"I thought that those looked familiar." He muttered, eying her dress closer. "Aren't those the curtains from the girl's second floor wash room?" Noel furrowed her brow together.

"Excuse me, but how on earth would you know what our curtains look like?" Neville chuckled.

"Remember that one time that we took a bath?" Noel giggled, secretly wishing that she could blush.

"Oh yeah…I'm thinking that maybe we should take another bath, because I've been a very, very dirty girl." She said, her eyes glittering. Neville pushed her into a little hidden corner and pinned her hands above her head.

"Sounds like I need to wash you myself." Noel smirked, arching up against him.

"Every inch…"

"Excuse me, would you two mind separating so that we can get this Ceremony under way?" They both looked up to see Peter peering down at them, wearing a ridiculous bow tie.

"Peter, there is such a thing as privacy." Noel growled out. "Now back the fuck off."

"I will, but just so you know, if you two do it, we'll hear it…and I mean really hear it because Noel is quite the screamer and when you finally come back it's going to be a very awkward situation for everybody." Noel growled and angrily shoved Neville away, adjusting her dress.

"Fine, but don't you ever interrupt me when I'm about to have sex, ever!" She smacked Peter across the face, but he just rolled his eyes as she stormed past him. "I will beat you."

"Stop throwing your little hissy fit and go put on your crown." Noel whipped around, stopping both Neville and Peter in their tracks.

"Did you just tell me that I have to wear a crown?"

"Well it's more like a garnish of herbs and flowers…if you're going to take control of the Italian clan, you have to through the Ceremony in the Italian way." Noel glared at Peter, but he simply took her hand and pulled her towards an area where the grass had been smoothed down and torches had been lit. Two tall wooden chairs had been placed in the center of the huge crowd of vampires. The three walked to the center where Noel and Neville sat in their respective chairs where Peter quickly placed the rather large crown of flowers on their heads. Noel started to growl again, but quickly relaxed when three of the elder vampires slowly approached them with large jars of honey yellow oil.

This was not going to be fun…

"Noel, native of England, brought to Italy by blood, you have agreed to take charge of this new clan. Do you understand and accept these responsibilities?" Noel nodded.

"I do." She said, her voice quivering slightly. The crown of flowers suddenly felt very heavy.

"And do you, mortal claimed by our leader, swear to be by her side and rule together with fair decisions?" Neville perked up, glancing from side to side.

"Um…yeah, sure, I do." The man nodded with a shockingly kind smile.

"When you are turned, you will take your place beside Noel, and will be anointed tonight in preparation for that day." Neville nodded as he felt all eyes on him. He wasn't really expecting this. What happened next he really wasn't expecting.

"We accept." Noel said quietly.

"Good, remove your clothing to be anointed." Neville furrowed his brow together as he watched Noel slip down from her chair and remove her belt. She slipped the dress from her body, stepping out of the pooled black fabric. She stood with her shoulders back, completely naked to dozens of pairs of eyes. She looked up at Neville when she noticed that he hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?"

"Please remove your clothing so that we may anoint you." Neville looked over at Noel with frightened eyes.

"I have to get naked?" Noel started to laugh.

"Yes, you have to."

"But it's cold…and I'm not that impressive when it's cold." Noel just shook her head, still laughing.

"Suck it up and take off your clothes." Neville groaned, tossing off his coat and kicking off his shoes. It was one thing to be naked in front of Noel, but it was another to be naked in front of hundreds of perfect vampires. He was a little pudgy, which Noel found extremely endearing, but they would all just laugh. Not to mention that he wouldn't impress too many people with it being so damn cold. He hesitated when it came to his boxers, looking back over at Noel. He had to take a step back and look at the situation that he was in. He was half naked, in the middle of a field, with a crown of flowers on his head.

Neville was so happy that his friends couldn't see him…

"Go on, drop them." Noel whispered. Neville groaned and glanced down. He could already feel himself getting smaller.

"I hate my life…" He muttered. He sighed and pushed down his boxers, instantly feeling a rush of cool air blow between his legs. He was happy that he couldn't hear anybody laugh, but knew that they were all cracking up in their minds.

"Step forward and kneel."

Neville copied Noel, doing his best to not groan when the grass gently tickled the underside of his testicles. He wanted to scream. The lids of two of the jars were removed and before Neville could scoot away, an entire jar of oil was poured onto his head. The flowers that had been held together by simply weaving them together by their stems had come apart and were slowly traveling down their bodies. Neville guess that the smell of oil and herbs wouldn't leave their skin for ages.

"We gathered here in the sole purpose of peace to anoint you as our leaders and swear our loyalty to you as your humble servants. You have accepted this position and we declare you now to be the head of the New Italian Family."

Noel smiled slightly as she felt the oil drip down her back and legs. As far as she was concerned, William could go suck it.

"Join hands."

With their heads bowed, Noel and Neville grabbed for each other's hands and gripped tightly, despite the fact that they were slippery with oil. The third jar of oil was opened and poured from Neville's head, down his arm and to their joined hands, and then back onto Noel's head.

"You are joined together in our world, forever united in our eyes. We bless this union and eagerly await the day when we return to our home in Italy to reinstate you both in your rightful places."

Neville jumped when he felt two hands run down his back accompanied by inaudible whispering. Noel smirked slightly when she felt him jump a second and third time.

"Don't worry, they're swearing their loyalty to us." He continued to grip her hand and waited for what seemed to be a lifetime while every vampire rubbed his back and whispered something.

Quite frankly, it was rather creepy.


	35. Chapter 35

I hope that you're all enjoying yourself!!!!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

After they had all sworn their loyalty to Noel and Neville, which he noticed was getting creepier by the minute, long cloaks were brought and draped over them. They were escorted inside and to a room that had been set aside, where a large tub of hot water waited for them. Noel shrugged off her cloak and took down her hair as soon as they were alone. Neville instantly jumped into the tub, wiping off the flowers and oil before popping his head out of the water. He watched closely as Noel took a towel and wiped herself off.

"Get in this tub!" Neville exclaimed with a wide smile. Noel smirked as she jumped the edge and gently dipped herself in the water. Neville found a propped up seat and waited as Noel swam around and combed out her hair.

"You should have wiped yourself off before you jumped in. Now you got oil and flowers in the tub…and I'm not looking forward to picking flowers out of my vagina."

"Oh goodness, whatever shall we do? Wait, I know, I like your vagina, so I'll go in and pick them all out." Noel laughed, watching his goofy smirk widen. She curled up next to him, letting the rock of the water lull them into a comfortable silence. It was quite lovely until curiosity entered into Neville's head. "So what happened out there?"

"What do you mean?" She asked as she pulled herself up and straddle Neville. Noel rested against him, gently nuzzling his neck and sporadically kissing him.

"Did we just get married?" Noel smirked.

"We are united in the ways of the ancient Italian order." Neville thought for a minute.

"So we're married?" Noel sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, in the vampire world, we're married."

"So do we get a honeymoon?" He asked eagerly.

"No…but we do get seven hours." She whispered as she hungrily kissed him. Neville quirked an eyebrow.

"Why seven hours?"

"For the seven original vampires who created other vampires to run the clans. They're part of the Council…and after this whole war thing, if I haven't killed William, I hope that they do it for me." Noel growled as she kissed Neville again.

"So we only get seven hours?" Noel furrowed her brow together and pushed at Neville's shoulders.

"Only? Neville, love…my guess is that you'll only last an hour with like ten minute breaks in between." She smirked. "The seven hours is meant for two vampires who can go for seven hours, providing that they drink enough blood."

"That's cruel that you don't think that I can last for seven hours." Noel raised an eyebrow.

"All right, prove me wrong."

~*~

It was well into the third day of their journey. A large caravan of tents had been constructed in the middle of the Austrian woods right outside of a small village. William had a tent to himself, where he sat slowly sipping a tall glass of fresh blood. He was thinking of his sweet Noel, probably hiding in some hole with that disgusting human. Finally, when he had the chance to take her again, she had disappeared. He had walked into the room with the stiffest erection of his life only to find an open window and the scent of over a dozen different vampires. He became enraged and had to fuck the first thing that had walked into the room: Kathleen. Now, God help him, he couldn't get rid of her. Give her one taste and now she was just begging for more. As if on cue, she came sauntering into his tent and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" She whispered into his ear before biting it. He quickly pushed her away and downed the rest of his blood.

"It's stale, did you kill an eighty year old man?" Kathleen grimaced and forced herself to stand up straight.

"It was a woman and she was seventy-four." She growled out. "I'm sorry if I've displeased you in any way." William sighed.

"I am not upset with you…you are just pushing me and I don't like to be pushed." Kathleen started to grind her teeth and William mentally wondered if she knew that he could hear her, almost to the point of annoyance. "For the love of God, stop it!"

"Why can't you just have me instead? I'm better then her and I love you!" William stared at her as she stood in front of him, a complete mess.

"We've had this discussion, stop asking me."

"Please William, she doesn't want you!" William slapped her hard and knocked her to the ground. She clutched her cheek and moved away from him, letting out a low growl.

"Don't you growl at me, I am your master and leader!"

"I want you to be more then my leader! Use me, make me your dog, I don't care! Just mark me as your mate and forget about Noel!" He kicked her in the thigh and forced her out of his tent. She stumbled out with all eyes on her, feeling sheer embarrassment curl in her stomach. They all stared at her, but this was nothing new. Kathleen was often pleading and ripping off her clothes to have William take her again. They all knew that this had been a huge mistake on William's part, and they all found it rather comical that she was constantly dogging after him like a bitch in heat.

William came striding out of the tent with a scowl on his face as Kathleen pulled herself up and tried to fix her dress.

"You are such an embarrassment." He muttered. She grimaced and kicked at the dirt.

"You're the embarrassment! You're the one that's making us go to London and fight in this stupid war all so that you can get some girl!" She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out a crumpled parchment letter. "See this? This is from one of the tracker spies that you had us send up, who they killed by the way. She's with that human, they've been united and they've made them their leaders. You can't break their bond! Even if you do get up there and kill him, you'll never get her! The bond is eternal…" She leaned back with a small chuckle. "Either way, you're screwed."

"You don't think that I don't know that?" William asked angrily. "To hell with the rules, she's mine and I'll do whatever it takes to get her." Kathleen shook her head, tossing the letter down to the ground.

"I'm done." She muttered. "You can fight the Council and defy every rule, but I won't back you up." Kathleen quickly disappeared into her tent and grabbed what few belongings she had brought with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" William asked as she headed towards the edge of the camp.

"I'm leaving, I'm done with you and your stupid little Family. If you need me, you can find me in London…with Noel..."


	36. Chapter 36

Review please...?

~*~

"Somebody's coming." Noel glanced up at Peter as he laid back against the tall pillar that supported a tiny steeple atop one of the towers of the castle. Things had gotten quiet over the week and now they were just waiting for the initial strike. The two were on the lookout for the night, patiently waiting for the next pair of vampires to come and take over. Personally, Noel was just waiting for the moment until she could molest Neville...

"I thought that we already figured that out."

"Shove it, I mean somebody's coming tonight, like right now." Noel jumped to the top of a spiky weather vane, her eyes scanning over the forest. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but she did see something moving very fast through the woods. Unfortunately, the wind was down from her and she couldn't smell whatever it was.

"Well, we'd better go kill whatever that is." Peter sighed, glancing down at his hands.

"But I just did my nails..."

"Will you just move your butt?"

They dove down between the towers, their feet brushing against the rough stones to keep their balance. They landed without a sound and went running down the hill and into the forest. Both caught the person easily enough, but they were radically shocked to see that they had caught Kathleen.

"Holy shit." Peter muttered.

"What the fuck? Don't tell me that you've come to spy on us." Noel pushed her against a tree, noticing that Kathleen was curiously docile. "If you're gonna spy, you'll have to do a better job then this, William would be very disappointed."

"I'm not here to spy." She muttered. "For your information, I left William." Noel leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Kathleen narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be a bitch." She spit out. Noel couldn't help but smirk.

"I'll try, but it'll be hard considering that it's you...and I hate you." She raised an eyebrow. "Tell me the truth, or else I will not hesitate to kill you." Kathleen pushed back her hair, revealing her slender neck. This may have seemed like an innocent gesture, but it was actually a show of submission. Kathleen was recognizing that Noel was the new leader and she was acknowledging that she no longer had any power over Noel.

Impressive.

"I can no longer follow William, he is hell bent on breaking every rule he has to get you. He plans to kill your human." Noel's hair instantly stood on end.

"We have been united, our bond will never be broken!" Kathleen shook her head.

"He doesn't care. I'll never understand it, but he's driven to have you…" Noel quirked her head slightly.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Kathleen screamed. "Now do you want my help or not?" Noel thought for a moment, drumming her fingers on her chin.

"I'm not sure…you promise that you're not here to spy?" Kathleen nodded.

"You know that once I give you my word, it is a promise that I will be loyal to you…you've seen me with William, I swear, I will follow you."

"Wait, I'm Noel's number two!" Peter suddenly exclaimed.

"Then I will be her number three."

"There will be no numbers!" Noel exclaimed. "We're doing the whole democratic thing after this whole thing is over, and Kathleen…you can stay, but you will be watched carefully."

"Yeah, by me." Peter spit out. Instead of fighting it, Kathleen slowly nodded.

"I understand…and if he has to trail after me, I guess it wouldn't be so bad." Noel started to giggle.

"This is going to be more entertaining then I thought. Do you wear a funny hat too?" Kathleen glared at her, but her response was surprising.

"I can find one…if you want me to wear one…" Noel laughed loudly, happily clapping her hands.

"Yes, funny hat required!"

~*~

Kathleen had proven to be a more valuable asset then Peter and Noel had originally assumed. She had meshed well with the humans…well, as well as you could expect for the life that she had lived. Going from eating humans to living with them wasn't an easy adjustment and Noel had to commend her for a job well done. And after keeping a very close eye on her, they were all very happy to report that no messages had been passed between her or William. Noel was happy to see that Kathleen was keeping her word, grateful even more to know that Neville was still alive. And it was even better that he was constantly horny and always carried a bottle of lube.

Oh bless that boy, that sweet, sweet boy.

"I have my doubts about this…war." Noel flinched slightly and looked from behind a tall screen. Kathleen had managed to do the impossible: find Noel some decent clothing. Not only was it decent, it was also appropriate for her new station. And it helped that Kathleen knew her style surprisingly well. It was almost scary how perfectly she knew her. Dark skinny jeans with tall black books and a corseted top with long sleeves, reminiscent of what she wore before she had been turned. She had missed the high necks and full skirts, but found that it was fun to show off her perky, bountiful cleavage.

How else was she supposed to keep Neville interested, her personality?

Please, that was so 1999.

"Well, what are your concerns?" Noel asked as she slowly ran her fingers through her curls and began to pull the unruly curls into a low bun. It made her face look gaunt and her neck look ridiculously long.

"Do you honestly think that you've got enough man power to defeat them? I know what William can do, and he would often brag about how powerful that man is, but I have yet to see what we can do. If you haven't noticed, the vampires that you and Peter managed to steal are older or younger or extremely inexperienced."

"Yes, I am very well aware…what's your point?" Kathleen sighed.

"You can't tell me that you honestly expect to win against William." Noel thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"I believe that we have a good chance. Some of these wizards are ridiculously powerful. And there's some secret weapon named Harry Potter that hasn't even arrived yet." Kathleen raised an eyebrow as Noel emerged from behind the screen.

"One person is supposed to solve this whole problem?" Noel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it's all about some prophecy with the boy and Neville, but whatever, I wasn't really paying attention, I just wanted sex." Kathleen grimaced as they left the small room and headed back towards the great hall.

"How can you even think about having sex with a human?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." Noel admitted with a little giggle. "He's like a hot teddy bear, and he makes me so happy." Kathleen shook her head.

"I don't see how you can find him to be so attractive. You always talk about how you want to have sex with him…it's very disturbing." Noel laughed.

"Well I find him extremely attractive because he's my blood soul. Otherwise I would agree with you…but I find him absolutely irresistible." Noel growled low in her chest as she thought about pinning Neville against the wall and feeling him up. It had been a few hours since they had done anything, it was about time that she gave him a visit. Yeah, she wanted to go tickle his pickle.

"I heard that!" Kathleen exclaimed angrily. Kathleen had the unusual ability to read minds, having been changed by Spencer, a vampire that could also read minds. When you were changed from a human to a vampire, you usually inherit powers from that vampire. Noel already had her voice, but had gotten her instrumental abilities from William, who had distinguished himself as a concert pianist. Noel was certain that when she changed Neville, he would emerge with the most intoxicating singing voices the world would ever know. She was just getting excited thinking about it...

"You've got to have a little bit of faith in these people, they're extremely powerful." Noel reminded her.

Kathleen gave her a look that screamed 'They're humans, they can't be powerful!'

Noel sighed. "Can you just have a little faith in me?" Kathleen shrugged.

"I suppose that I could give it a shot."

The two girls suddenly froze as they felt a chilling wave pass over them. It was the familiar scent of death and vicious maliciousness. It scared them to the point where they almost reached out for the other for comfort. By the looks on the faces of the other vampires, they could feel it too.

"It's more then just William." Kathleen muttered, turning to Noel with a whisper. Noel was trembling. It felt like the entire world was growing black and gray, scurrying away in fear of what was about to come. She wanted to scream, to cry, to throw up, to cower in the corner in fear; the way that Kathleen was pulling on her arm made it clear that she couldn't do any of those things.

"Noel?" She jumped when a soft voice caressed her ears, making her look up to see Neville's concerned face.

"Hello." She replied stupidly. Kathleen growled as Noel seemed to suddenly blank out, for some reason she couldn't understand why.

"What are your orders?" Kathleen asked, yanking on Noel's hand to try and pull her out of this stupor.

"Get organized and get everybody together, something's about to happen." Kathleen nodded and rushed away, yelling out orders and getting the vampires organized as best as she could. Noel's head was flying with thoughts of the werewolves outside, which she could hear outside panicking.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked her calmly. "You don't look well." Noel shook her head.

"I'm not well…this is all happening very fast…I think that I need to lie down."

"No time for that!" Kathleen called out as she stood before lines of perfectly organized vampires. "Peter, get the werewolves in here, we need to arrange an attack plan immediately." Noel watched Peter bob out from the great hall and out to the elevated field. Kathleen stared at Noel, starting to become frustrated. "Noel, listen to me, I know that you're frightened. We are all scared, but this is not the time to be blanking out. You are our leader, please pull it together and lead us." Noel hesitantly nodded.

"I understand." She whispered. Neville gently took her hand, trying to offer her a kind smile.

"You'll be fine." Noel stared up at him with the expression of a puzzled child, before holding out her arms and pulling Neville into a tight hug.

"Don't do anything stupid and brave, okay?" She whispered into his ear, her fists clenching his sweater as if they were about to be ripped apart. Well, that was sadly a possibility, but neither wanted to think about it.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Noel angrily shook her head as her insides began to twist.

"No, don't be brave!" She exclaimed.

"Okay." He muttered. "I'll do what I can." Noel nodded as she pulled back from him. She had the urge to kiss him, but she hesitated as it started to thunder outside. Luckily, Neville bent down and hungrily kissed her, running his fingers through her hair. Noel could feel the tears streaming down Neville's face and finally felt the fear surge through his body. She smiled up at him and gently wiped the tears from his face.

"I love you." She whispered as Kathleen started to march the vampires out of the room. Neville nodded as the aurors awkwardly organized the wizards and witches and marched them right out after the vampires. The room was soon empty, leaving the pair in thundering silence.

"I love you more." Neville finally said. Noel smirked.

"I'm glad." She turned and started to walk away, but Neville quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"Noel, will you marry me?" She blinked as she stared at him, but quickly smiled.

"This is the time that you choose to propose?" She asked, starting to laugh. Neville shrugged his shoulders.

"Better late then never."

"You're lucky that you're so damn cute." She gently kissed him with a soft smile. "And of course I'll marry you."

"Good, now as my fiance, I expect you to keep yourself safe. If somebody hurts you, then I'll have to defend your honor…meaning I'll be putting myself in danger." Noel elbowed him in the stomach.

"When did you get so gallant?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that you've had a lot to do with it." His expression suddenly grew sad. "Sorry that I didn't give you a ring…this was a sort of spur of the moment thing." Noel shook her head as the smell of rain wafted through the open windows. People were calling out to one another as their villainous foes approached through the forest.

"I don't need a ring. What I need is for you to keep yourself alive until the very end of this." She gently brushed his cheek, causing him to jump. "We will spend the rest of eternity together." She whispered. Neville quickly nodded and kissed her cool fingers.

"Maybe then I'll get you a ring." Noel laughed.

"If you're going to take that long, then I want a ridiculously large diamond."

The next clap of thunder shook the castle and made the pair hold onto each other a little tighter. Noel sighed as Kathleen came striding into the castle, her hair already frizzing from the humidity in the air.

"Noel, they're approaching, you have to come outside now." Noel nodded and forced herself to pull away from Neville's heated grasp. She hoped that the next time she touched him, he would be cool, just like her. She smiled up at him and rushed away, now wanting to look back for fear of completely losing what little composure she had managed to grain. Kathleen took her hand as they walked away.

"I don't want him to die." Noel quietly admitted. Kathleen slowly nodded.

"I will put two vampires on him. He is our future co-leader, he must be protected." Noel gripped Kathleen's hand tightly.

"Thank you…I never knew that you could be so kind." Kathleen smirked.

"Shockingly, I have my moments."


	37. Chapter 37

Aw, you know what I just realized? This story is almost done...aw, sad day!!!!!!!! But, good news is that then I'll be able to post the sequel 'Caged Nightingale'. Excited? I really hope that you are. Show me with reviews please!!!!!!!!!

~*~

William ran ahead of the group eagerly, his eyes focused on the all too familiar castle. He could smell Noel, and he was outraged to smell that her scent had changed. She smelled like that damn boy, but she also smelled like the essence of Italy. So it was true, they had made her their leader. He had hoped that she would smell like that, but that she would also be at his side as his doting wife and mate. Sometimes he cursed himself for that day in the music room and often wondered if things might have been different if he hadn't let his passions take over. Perhaps he would still have the well-mannered and obedient Noel that he had turned? Maybe she would be beside him, fighting in this battle alongside him. The memory of that day still lingered in his mind. While it had been incredibly pleasurable for him and he had indulged in her multiple times that day, that was probably the moment that had changed her completely. After that, she had started dressing like a boy, even going as far as to cut her hair. Obviously she was trying to make herself as unattractive as possible.

It didn't work.

William continued to pursue her up until the day that he was forced to kick her out. He wanted her again as she had been: on her back and letting out those sweet screams. That had come up countless times in the past few weeks. He had made his problems known to Lord Voldermort, and the man was more then happy to help him. He swore that when the battle was won, Noel would be returned to William, bound to him by spells and potions. She would be forced to forget that stupid human, after he was killed in front of her, of course. He would make her suffer before forcing her to finally take her rightful place beside him. William would finally love everything that he had ever wanted.

The clouds rolled in and began to weep fresh tears upon their black hoods. One of Lord Voldermort's closest attendants, Lucius Malfoy, came alongside him, stroking his shining cane with a wicked smirk.

"The woman you seek, she's inside, is she?" William nodded.

"She has befriended those damn wizards…and I want her back."

"Yes, well I'm quite curious to see the beautiful woman that has so aggressively captured your attention." William sighed as the remaining Death Eaters and vampires caught up with them.

"She is the loveliest creature that I have ever laid my eyes on, and she has an even more astonishing voice…she could reach into your body with that voice and pluck the very strings of your heart." Lucius chuckled as they began approaching the castle again, their footsteps much slower.

"Tell me, would you share her?" William cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you allow her to come to my bed? You're welcome to watch, but I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck the dead." William started to growl, but Lucius wasn't going to back down.

"She is mine."

"We can trade, if you'd like. I have many lovers, and my wife is quite skilled. You can pick from any woman that I have, simply allow me to try your Noel." William lashed out, grabbing Lucius by the throat and slamming him against a solid pine. Death Eaters rushed to try and help him, but they were aggressively pushed away and forced to watch.

"You humans disgust me." He growled out through bared fangs. "You're lucky that I haven't killed you already, but now I seriously consider killing you." He slammed Lucius against the tree as a roar ripped its way from his throat. "Never touch my Noel, don't even think about touching her!"

A brave hand suddenly grasped William's shoulder, instantly making William drop Lucius to the ground. The overwhelming smell of death invaded his senses and he felt light-headed.

"Forgive me, but I do not appreciate anybody thinking about soiling my Noel. If he ever tries anything like that again-"

Lord Voldermort held up a hand as Lucius shakily stood up, grasping his cane heavily.

"Don't worry, Lucius knows better then to make the same mistake twice. And I trust that you will not harm my Death Eaters." William slowly nodded. The air was still uneasy around them, but they all perked up when they heard cries coming from the castle. William jumped up branch after branch until he was at the top of the pine tree and scanned the castle with narrowed eyes. Dear Lord, their forces were monstrous. And there stood Noel at the very head of their forces, pointing and commanding in a pair of deliciously seductive skinny jeans. God he was going to fuck her hard when he got his hands on her. She would be screaming and begging for more by the time that he was done with her.

Noel shuddered and glanced over at Kathleen and Peter with a confused expression.

"I just got the weirdest feeling." She muttered as a creepy chill went down her back.

"That's the effect that William has on people, even from far away." Peter said smartly.

"It's the energy that William gives off when he really wants something." Kathleen explained. Peter started to chuckle.

"It means he wants your body!" Noel shuddered with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"He's going to try and molest me, I just know it." She marched away from them and went to the front of the lines with a raised eyebrow. She could see them approaching and her knees were knocking together. She should have taken a drink from Neville to calm her down. The possibilities of what could happen were running through her mind, but the one that stuck out in her head was how Neville could die. The one that scared her the most was William twisting his head off and taunting Noel with it. Clearly Noel had had a lot of time to think about this.

Joseph and Kathleen approached Noel, making her jump and let out a small scream.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't sneak up on a person who's about to have a heart attack!" Kathleen smirked.

"Don't worry, the human will be heavily guarded."

"I can put a member of my team on him if you'd like." Joseph offered, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Put two." Kathleen said for her when she saw Noel's expression start to drop as William finally emerged from the woods. "And watch the pale blond man, he'll be the one to try and kill him." Noel quickly shook her head.

"No, William promised that he wouldn't hurt him." Kathleen scoffed.

"That promise is probably the last thing on his mind. All he cares about is getting you and killing the human." Noel stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"His name is Neville. It wouldn't kill you to refer to him by his name."

"You don't know that." Kathleen shot back. "If I say his name, a meteor could come out of the sky and crush my body." Noel started to laugh, but clearly Kathleen was dead serious.

"You won't die." Noel insisted.

"We'll all die if you two don't stop fighting and pay attention to what's happening." Joseph said through clenched teeth. Noel let out a heavy sigh as William finally came within earshot, surprisingly that's where he stopped. Noel raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that he's trying to be dramatic?" She whispered to Kathleen.

"Probably."

"I am not trying to be dramatic!" William called over to them. Noel rolled her eyes.

"I think standing twenty feet away and screaming at me is fairly dramatic."

In the blink of an eye, William was suddenly inches in front of her with his red eyes flickering with lust. She jumped back slightly with a little squeal, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Hello Noel." He whispered low, his chest vibrating and making Noel feel very uncomfortable.

"You're such a creeper!" She screamed, kicking at him and pulling away. "You stalking perv, what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you understand get away, I hate you?"

"Please, you don't hate me." Noel scoffed.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well." She aggressively pushed him away, making him stumble back. "Why don't you stand with your new friends, we don't want you." William stared at her, a curious expression on his face. Noel had grown in the time away from William. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been made their leader and that she had been placed basically at the same level as William. Before she had stood up to William, but she'd never had the power to back it up. Now she did…and that scared William. The last bit of control that he had over her was gone.

It was painfully obvious to everybody that the power struggle between William and Noel was over.

With faltering footsteps, William stepped back with his forces and Noel felt the thrill of power pass through her body.

"You broke him." Kathleen whispered into Noel's ear. Noel nodded, suddenly wondering where Neville was. If William was in an emotionally vulnerable position, he was going to lash out and do whatever he could to hurt Noel. The only way to hurt Noel would be to hurt or kill Neville.

"Cover Neville, William is going to try something drastic."

"Yeah, he'll lash out like an animal backed into a corner." Noel trembled slightly as the forces started to line up and arrange themselves. This wasn't a joke. This was happening and it was happening now.

There was no going back…


	38. Chapter 38

Well, for those of you that celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope that you had a lovely one! For those of you that don't, I hope that you had a lovely weekend! I had a relaxing stay and now I'm getting ready for the last two weeks of school before winter break! Love to you all, sorry that there was such a delay in getting these up, but I hope that you enjoy like super hardcore!!!!!!

~*~

Neville grimaced as he pressed a questionably clean piece of fabric against his eye. You would think that with two vampires and two werewolves protecting him, he would have been able to stay safe, but apparently that wasn't the case. A rouge spell had come across the lake and had slashed him across his left eye. He was surprised that Noel hadn't come running to lick the blood from his face, but after twisting off the head of a Death Eater, she came running.

"You're all idiots!" She exclaimed, smacking Peter upside the head for emphasis.

"It wasn't their fault." Neville quickly defended. Noel shook her head as she pulled back the cloth and examined his wound. She knew instantly that he would never be able to use the eye again, but that was little concern to her. Once he was turned, the eye would heal, but would possibly leave a scar.

"They're supposed to protect you, that's their only job!" Noel ripped off her sleeve and made a questionable eye patch for Neville. At least she had managed to stop the bleeding.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting instead of helping a human?" Neville asked with a cocky grin creeping onto her face.

"Don't be an ass while I'm trying to help you." She said harshly. Neville nodded as she straightened out and leaned against Peter. "Maybe you should take him inside."

"Already tried it, they only let the seriously injured and dead inside." Peter told her. She let out a heavy sigh and began to angrily tap her foot.

"All right, but be sure to keep him away from William." Peter quickly nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

Noel drew her wand and went running away from Neville, silently praying that he would be okay. Spells were flying past her and she was suddenly very glad to have her inhuman speed. Just when she was about to reach Kathleen in her battle with three Death Eaters, a large black figure covered her and catapulted her into the strangely silent forest. She was slammed against a tree, almost sending her straight through the trunk.

"You smell like him…it's disgusting." Noel groaned as she started to pick the long splinters from her hair.

"You're disgusting." She shot back. William growled and pressed her hard against the tree.

"I made you who you are, you owe me."

"Oh, so you want me to have sex with you because you think that I owe you? That's really sick and perverted, but I guess that I can't expect better from you."

"You owe me your loyalty and your love." Noel narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe you should have thought of the consequences before you raped me!"

"It was not rape!" Noel slapped him across the face, finally forcing him away from her.

"I didn't consent to you. You stripped me naked, forced me on that damn piano, and violated me over and over again! You're a bastard for thinking that something special happened that day." Noel pushed back her hair, which had started to fall from its elaborate bun. She suddenly smiled when a thought popped into her head. "Well, when you think about it, I guess I do have something to thank you for." William looked up, his expression strangely hopeful.

"What?" Noel innocently laughed.

"If you hadn't turned me, I would have never met Neville."

That was the wrong thing to say to William. He started to snarl and growl, his eyes turning a deep scarlet. His fangs grew past his lips and his hair started to frizz. William was resorting to the most primal state of a vampire, almost becoming a feral animal, and in that moment he was challenging her new authority. Even though she knew that she should be, Noel was not scared.

"Try and calm yourself, you're not helping your case." She muttered. William roared again, making the trees shake.

"You're mine!" He screamed. Noel raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"This needs to stop." She muttered. "William, I challenge you to control of the Italian clan. I find your rules to be old fashioned and discriminating, and your hate of humans disgusts me. You are not willing to evolve with the world, so I find you no longer fit to rule. I challenge you to a battle to the death." William glared at her, slapping her hard across the face. She growled and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"You will not make a fool of me!" William screamed. He grabbed her and threw her through the forest, watching her as she awkwardly flew through the air. She landed with a loud boom and created a small crater around her. Everybody close to her stopped as the dust slowly settled around her.

"Will somebody please help me?" She called out, waving her hands and trying to get the dust away from her face. She heard somebody slide down and suddenly pull at her hand.

"Are you okay?" Noel stilled as the voice gently nuzzled against her ears.

"What the fuck are you doing down here?" She asked angrily.

"You asked for help." He replied innocently.

"Anybody but you!" She pulled him close when she heard heavy footsteps slowly approach them.

"Come out, Noel." She growled when she spotted William's red eyes and his pale, long cornstalk hair. William really was fiercely attractive, but he was simply a monster to Noel. The fact that he was quite beautiful only made him more dangerous.

"You cannot attack me until I have gained my composure." She shot back, knowing that William knew the rules of challenging somebody to claim over a clan.

"You have my word, I will not attack you."

Without a thought, Noel pulled up her and Neville up and out of the hole. She shifted uncomfortably and watched as Neville curiously stumbled forward. When the smell of blood hit her nose, she quickly realized that had happened. William had dove forward and punched his entire arm through Neville's chest, missing his heart by mere centimeters. She gasped as William ripped his arm back and let Neville fall to the ground.

"I kept my word." William whispered. Noel started to scream, jumping on William and beating him with her fists. She kicked him, pulled on his hair, scratched at his face; Noel did everything that she could think of to hurt him.

"You promised!" She screamed. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!"

"If you had stayed with me, I wouldn't even be here." He grabbed her hands and pushed her wrists back, making them snap. Noel grimaced, but didn't care about the pain. All she could focus on was the smell of Neville's blood that was mixing with the mud.

"I'm sick of your games." She muttered. Noel snapped her wrist back into place and slipped it away from William's grasp. In one swift movement, she cut halfway through his throat, causing blood to spurt onto her face and chest. With another swift swipe, she completely beheaded him. His now rigid body stumbled back before dropping to the ground and foolishly searching for its head.

A vampire could never be killed unless it was ripped apart and then the pieces were completely destroyed. If this was not done, the severed body part would simply grow back. In this case, there was the possibility that two Williams would suddenly spurt forth if they did not take action soon.

Before the body could get very far, two of the elders dropped down and hauled the body up. They pulled at the arms until the torso was split down the center. They then proceeded to rip off the arms and legs until it was nothing but a pile of flesh and innards. Kathleen picked up the now muddy head and tucked it under her arm.

"Start a fire and burn him." She commanded before turning to Noel. She had thrown herself over Neville's body with shaking shoulders. Peter was crouched over her, gently rubbing her back.

"You know what you have to do." He whispered. Noel pushed Neville onto his back and examined the damage. He had already lost a lot of blood, his face a deathly white. His heartbeat was weak and Noel was starting to panic.

"What if…" Kathleen instantly shook her head with William's grimacing head tucked under her arm.

"No, it's either now or never." She crouched next to her, digging her sharp nails into William's pristine forehead. "If you don't do this, you'll lose him forever. Forget all of your inhibitions, exchange blood and let's be done with this!" Noel nodded, her eyes flicking across Neville's lifeless face. She bent down and latched onto his neck, finally allowing her fangs to sink into his flesh. It was the sweetest thing that Noel had ever tasted, and it almost clouded her mind and kept her from the task at hand. But she ripped herself away before she would completely lose herself. She was close to hyperventilation as the blood trickled from the two identical fang marks.

"Don't hold back." Peter suddenly commanded, seeing the hesitation on Noel's face. She nodded and with her sharp nails, cut her wrist and watched as they decaying blood trickled out. She pushed her wrist against Neville's parted lips, waiting to see if he would drink. He didn't move.

"Come on Neville." She said with a slight whimper. She tilted his head back to see if that helped. She could smell it go down his throat, but there was such terrible dread in the pit of her stomach. The wound of her wrist headed and she leaned back, silence surrounding her. Kathleen put a hand on her shoulder.

"This always happens." She said, trying to comfort her. Noel shook her head.

"I waited too long." She whispered. "He's gone." Peter took her hand, but she ripped away from him. Although she looked calm, her slowly changing crimson eyes gave away the rage that she felt. William's bleeding head started to chuckle dryly with his eyes focused on Noel.

"Filthy human dead." Noel growled and ripped the head away from Kathleen. She threw it on the ground and smashed it with her foot until it was a pile of red and gray mush.

"Burn him." She grumbled low before turning away and running towards the forest. Peter started to follow, but Kathleen caught him as William's runny remains were completely gathered and thrown into a large fire.

"Let her go, she's in mourning."

"But we don't know if he's our dead or dead dead. This happens every time." Kathleen nodded.

"I know, but don't bother her." She turned to two young vampires. "Take him to our section and guard him. Inform me immediately if there are any changes." They nodded and easily scooped up Neville's limp body.

There was suddenly a loud roar from the forest, causing the trees to shudder. Noel collapsed to the ground with her eyes to the sky, and she knew that she was alone.


	39. Chapter 39

Ha ha, I loved the reaction to the last chapter. Well believe me, it doesn't get any better...or does it? Hmm, I don't think I'll tell you just yet. How about you review and then we'll talk. Until then, enjoy!

~*~

Peter had personally stood watch over Neville's body, staring at him day and night to see if he moved. Usually when a person was turned, there was some movement involved, as if the person was in a dream. On rare occasions, they even spoke. The rarest of all was when they didn't do anything. Neville hadn't moved once, which was unusual for two reasons. One because there was usually movement, and two because this was the exact opposite of how Noel had reacted.

Peter remembered the night that William had brought her back, a giant ball of tulle placed on his bed with a dark crown of curls peeking out at the top. She had moved and spoke the entire time, all the while with her eyes closed. Since she had been taken completely against her will, her reaction had been more dramatic and resistant. Perhaps since Neville had wanted to be turned, he was completely calm with his decision and had no regrets. Of course, it could also mean that Noel had been right and had waited too long to complete the change. Neville could be stone cold dead, and they wouldn't know for another four hours.

He hadn't seen any sign of Noel. She had remained in the forest, refusing to even finish the battle. They had won, thankfully, and she was now the true ruler of Italy. That honestly didn't seem to matter to her. She was just waiting, hoping that the news delivered to her would be good.

Kathleen stalked into the castle, a scowl on her face. She and Peter and a few of the elders had been substituting as the ruler in Noel's absence. There had been no real problems, but it wasn't like this was an easy job.

"She knows that it's supposed to be tonight, right?" Kathleen asked, skeptically staring down at Neville.

"Of course she knows, do you think that she's been able to think of anything but him?" Kathleen shook her head, letting out a little sigh.

"She's stopped eating." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"I've been checking up on her of course. I haven't actually seen her, but I haven't found any dead animals. That leads me to believe that she's trying to kill herself." Peter scoffed.

"But we don't know if he's our dead or dead dead."

"But if he is dead dead, Noel sees no point in living." Peter's jaw dropped.

"How the hell would you know?" Kathleen gently sat at Neville's feet, staring at his pale, slumbering face.

"Two years before you joined us, I had found my blood soul." She whispered. Peter dropped down in front of her, his eyes wide.

"What's it like?" He asked eagerly. Ever since Noel had been beaming about Neville, he was desperate to experience the euphoric feeling.

"It's a desperation that you'll never know until you find it. You live only for that person, because you do not see the point of living without them." Peter smiled up at her as a soft expression passed through her eyes.

"What was his name?"

"Baron de Montesquieu, a friend and confident of Louis XVI." Peter quietly nodded. He often forgot that William had found Kathleen in a French monastery, preparing to be a nun. She had changed so much since then...

"What happened?"

"William never cared for him…he always insisted that I should just eat him and be done with it, but I couldn't." Peter smirked.

"You loved him?" Kathleen nodded.

"I couldn't help myself, he was so handsome and so well-spoken. I left William and went to be his mistress. He had a wife and three children, but he was planning to leave them all and come join the Family." Peter pushed on Kathleen's leg.

"So you were like Noel?" Kathleen quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm nothing like Noel. When William told me to come back, I followed his orders and left the Baron."

"But I thought that you couldn't go on unless you mated or killed your blood soul." Kathleen shrugged.

"I didn't have to worry about that, he was killed in the French Revolution protecting the King and his family." Kathleen glanced away, hiding her face in her hair. Peter's eyes suddenly softened.

"You still love him." It wasn't a question and it didn't need to be. She nodded without turning to look at him.

"It never stops. You never stop loving that person, even if you kill them." Peter rested against her leg, his eyes focused on Neville's slumbering face.

"Maybe I'm lucky that I haven't found my blood soul yet." Kathleen glanced down at him. The color had completely drained from her eyes and had been replaced with a deep gray that reminded Peter of a sad, foggy day in London.

"You'll be lucky if you never find him." She suddenly smirked. "Or it might be a girl, you never know." Peter stuck out his tongue, his face twisted in disgust.

"Ew, vaginas…"

~*~

The time passed slowly, and vampires slowly began to flock to Neville to see if he would awaken. Not to mention that they were eager to swear their allegiance to their new leader. They were panicking slightly when they watched him remain perfectly still. They all assumed the worse if he didn't awake, knowing that Noel would happily kill herself to save herself the pain of living without Neville. Kathleen and Peter remained close to the body, peeking over the crowd to see if Noel had finally come inside. She hadn't, and Kathleen was starting to get quite frustrated.

"He wakes up in ten minutes, where is she?" She asked, her glaring eyes focused on the main door.

"You mean he's supposed to wake up in ten minutes. We don't know for sure."

"Don't say that!" Kathleen exclaimed. "We just have to be patient."

"If you haven't noticed, Noel's not exactly the patient type. No wonder she's been hiding out in the forest, she's trying to forget what she's waiting for." Kathleen smacked him hard upside the head.

"That's not the reason and you know it!"

The doors suddenly blew open and in the blink of an eye Noel was at Neville's side. She crouched low next to him, her eyes focused on his slumbering face.

"Has he moved at all?" She asked, never looking from his face. Peter hesitantly shook his head.

"Not once." The grimace on her face only deepened and she had to look away. The odds for her were not looking good.

"Kathleen…can I borrow one of your daggers in like twenty minutes?"

"No you may not! And don't ask me to burn you either!" Noel glared up at her.

"What if I order you to? What then?"

"I will refuse." She said strongly. Noel instantly looked over at Peter.

"And you?" He slowly shook his head.

"Not on your life sister." She growled loudly.

"You both are useless." Noel crossed her arms on the bed and rested her chin in the nook of her elbow. Kathleen slowly crouched down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know your pain, but please, I'm begging you, don't do something stupid that you will regret." Noel didn't look up. She just stared longingly at Neville's face.

"I see no point in living if I can't have him."

"I live without my Baron everyday, and I manage." Noel scoffed.

"But you're always grumpy and screaming at people…you don't seem to be doing very well."

"And it'll only get worse if you force me to kill you."

"At least I won't be around to see it." Kathleen grimaced and stood up.

"I give up, get somebody else to slit your throat and burn you, I refuse to be part of that." Noel sighed, gently taking Neville's hand and examining the fingers. They had grown cold and stiff, but that still didn't tell her what would happen in ten minutes.

"So nobody will put me out of my misery if he doesn't wake up? Even if it's an order?" They all remained silent, all of them avoiding her fierce eyes. She shook her head and let Neville's hand drop. "Fine, I'll have to throw myself on the flames."

"What would happen if we held you back from the fire?" Peter asked.

"And why on earth would you all do that?" Peter smirked and started to chuckle.

"Because some of us would like to swear our allegence to you completely." She glared at him and gripped the side of Neville's cot. To swear your allegence completely to your leader meant that you gave them all of yourself, including your body. The leader was supposed to make love to their member and share blood. It was the most erotic and sensual experience that you could go through as a leader. William had indulged himself countless times with almost every member of his Family. Sometimes it wasn't consensual between the two, Noel's experience a prim case.

"Then some of you are going to be very disappointed." She muttered. Peter grimaced, turning away from Noel. Kathleen glared at him.

"Why would you bring that up?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Just trying to make her laugh." Kathleen just shook her head.

"Do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut."


	40. Chapter 40

Well, I would be more chipper, but I'm quite depressed. I just learned some horrible news...but I feel like writing would make me feel a little bit better, so that's what I'm going to do. Please enjoy and review, because this is almost done and then we get to start 'Caged Nightingale', aren't you all excited for that day??? I'll bet that you are, because I know that I am...at least I will be as soon as I start to feel a little better...

Update: Finals week has been killing me, so sorry that this is late!!!!!!!!! I really hope that you guys like this!!!!!!!!!!!!! Almost done...just two more chapters...

~*~

Noel clung to Neville's hand with shaking fingers. She felt nothing from him and she was already mentally preparing herself for the great loss that she was about to face. She would occationally allow her mind to wander to thoughts of how she would kill herself if he didn't wake up. She knew that Peter and Kathleen wouldn't help her...and she assumed that nobody else would help her either. She needed a way to just make the pain go away...she could jump off a cliff to where a raging fire was waiting to burn her body...good idea, now she just needed to find a cliff...

"How much more time?" She asked as she pictured herself plummeting off a cliff and having her ivory skin blackened by the licking flames.

"Two minutes." Kathleen quickly replied, her eyes focused on a slim silver watch. Noel was anxious which was making Kathleen anxious which was making everybody else anxious. It was not a very comfortable situation for anybody.

"He's going to wake up." Peter said with a strong nod. "He's going to wake up and then everything will be exactly how it was. We'll go back to Italy and Neville and Noel will rule over us like King and Queen. They'll…" Kathleen suddenly slapped her hand over Peter's mouth.

"If you say one more word, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the crows." She threatened in a low growl.

"How much more time?" Noel asked again. Kathleen glanced down at her watch and the breath caught in her throat. "How much more time?" She asked more insistently.

"Now." She whispered. Noel gripped Neville's hand, her entire body shaking. He didn't move. She could hear the seconds ticking away as he remained still. "Just give it a minute." Kathleen insisted already reading the expression on Noel's face. She shook her head, collapsing to the ground and starting to scream.

"Why did I wait?" She asked, twisting her body and slamming her fists against the ground. Kathleen grabbed her wrists and tried to keep her from hurting herself. Peter tried to grab at her legs, but she was too strong and fast for either of them. The other vampires remained silent with their heads bowed. In their own private ways, they were honoring the leader that they never known.

"Noel, don't you dare cut yourself! Don't kill yourself, and don't burn yourself! I won't allow it to happen!" Noel angrily shook her head and fought against Kathleen's tight grip. She ended up kicking Peter hard in the jaw, causing him to fly back and crash into about a dozen cots.

"I don't want to live without him!" She screamed. "Somebody just kill me!" She kicked Kathleen in the stomach and managed to get her back a few feet. She curled up into the fetal position on the floor and shuddered as she was covered in a cool, suffocating blanket of sorrow.

Why? Why couldn't she have Neville? What was so wrong with her being happy?

It wasn't fair…

Kathleen leaned over her knees wheezing as she waved Peter to come to her side. He shook his head, holding onto his dislocated jaw. She growled at him, motioning for him to get his little butt over here. He sighed, popping his jaw back into place and walking over to Noel.

"Get her out of here and make sure that they take care of his body."

"Should we bury it or burn it?" Kathleen sighed, staring down at Noel's broken body.

"Better be safe and burn it."

"He is not an 'it', his name is Neville!" Noel picked her head up and glared at Kathleen. "Just say it, let's burn Neville!"

"Stop it! I'm not going to listen to you if you keep screaming and acting like a child!" Kathleen pulled her up by the hair, surprised that Noel didn't struggle. "You are making a scene and scaring the humans. Stop it before I have to remove you."

Peter stared helplessly as the two women continued to bicker back and forth. Neither were willing to back down, so it was extremely likely that this was going to go on for a while. Then a curious thought came to Peter's mind, a small detail about Noel's change coming to mind. She hadn't woken up immediately either, but the moment that she was offered blood, she popped right up.

"Hey, somebody bring me a rabbit!" He suddenly called out. The two women glanced over at him with equally confused expressions.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"This isn't the time to be eating Peter!" Kathleen scolded. He chuckled.

"No, not for me, for him."

It was like the idea popped into their heads at the exact same time. Kathleen let go of Noel and started screaming at people, demanding that somebody bring her a small animal. Noel already had a dagger at the ready and was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Somebody get me a fucking animal now!" She screamed angrily. Noel was surprised to see a sullen faced Ginny pop through the crowd with a small rabbit in her hands.

"It's small, but…is it enough?" She asked meekly. Noel quickly nodded, gently taking the rabbit and holding it so that the throat was presented.

"Thank you…where did you find a rabbit?" Ginny shrugged.

"Outside."

"Fair enough."

Noel crouched down next to Neville struggling to keep hold of the rabbit. It would have been easy to just snap its neck and squeeze the blood into Neville's mouth, but it was deadly for a vampire to drink still blood. It was one of the few things that could actually kill a vampire. Noel had never actually seen it work, but she had heard graphic horror stories of what dead blood could do to a vampire.

She slashed the throat of the rabbit and cringed when she heard it squeal, but inwardly smiled as the blood traveled past his lips and down his throat.

"Do you think that it'll work?" Peter whispered to Kathleen. She shrugged as Noel squeezed everything the rabbit had into Neville's mouth.

"We'll see…but God I hope so."

They leaned in eagerly as Noel dropped the knife and rabbit carcass onto the floor.

"Please…please wake up…" She pushed back his hair and watched for any movements. She suddenly stuck out her hand with her fingers wiggling. "Give me another rabbit…maybe a bird."

"Noel…" Kathleen gripped her shoulder. "He's gone, there's nothing more that we can do." She shrugged off Kathleen's hand and kept her eyes focused on Neville's face.

"Bring me a bird or kill me, it's your choice."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste good blood on a dead body." Noel screamed, slamming her entire body down onto the ground.

"Then build me a fire and burn us together!"

"No, if you die, then I die."

Noel instantly stopped screaming, picking her head up and staring with wide eyes. Neville was sitting on the cot Indian style with his head quirked curiously to the side. She was slightly taken back to see his eyes flash a deep crimson red, not a trace of the soft brown remaining. His skin had become paper white, no longer holding its usual flush that had charmed and aroused Noel so many times. His hair had turned almost completely black and his facial features had altered to make him almost main stream handsome. He was no longer pudgy, but slim with his body now toned. Neville had even grown taller, putting him almost above 6'5". He was a vampire god, but Noel could still see that awkward boy that had cut his finger.

"I thought that you were dead." Noel whispered. Neville smiled, flashing his pearly white fangs. They made Noel gasp and that only made Neville laugh.

"I am dead."

"You know what I mean." Noel slowly stood up and Neville mirrored her movements. He now towered over her and his height was only emphasized by his long limbs. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm really hungry." He muttered into her hair. She smirked against her chest.

"What, the rabbit didn't do it for you?"

"I feel like eating a bear. Can I get a bear?" Noel sighed, resting in Neville's arms with a small smile.

"We'll get you a bear."

Peter excitedly clapped his hands and started dancing around with loud and triumphant cheers.

"All hail Noel and Neville!" He screamed, bringing everybody around them to a roaring orgy of shouts and laughter. Neville pulled Noel's face up to meet his, offering her a cheeky smile.

"So, are you gonna marry me now? Am I finally good enough for you?" Noel lightly punched him in the chest as they continued to cheer.

"You were always good enough." Neville kissed her forehead.

"Prove it." He muttered against her skin. She growled, pulling back and holding her hand up to call attention to herself.

"To honor Neville's lost humanity, we will marry in any way that he sees fit."

"Which means that you have to wear a white dress, no arguments." Neville muttered, slinging an arm around Noel's shoulders.

"Oh she can't do that, she's not a virgin, that would give everybody the wrong impression." Peter suddenly said. Noel shot him a death glare, gripping Neville's hand tightly. For the first time she didn't have to watch her strength with him, she could squeeze as tightly as she wanted. In fact, Neville squeezed back and she was surprised to feel him almost crush her hand. As silly as it sounded, it felt good to have him almost break her hand.

"Thank you Peter...but I'm pretty sure that you could have kept that to yourself."


	41. Chapter 41

I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that this has been so long coming!!!!! You have to understand, I have been busy with Christmas, a job, and my grandmother was admitted into the hospital for a week so I had to check up on her constantly. So I'm sorry again, and I desperately hope that you like this chapter. It's going to be this one and then one more and then we're all done!!!!!!!!!! OMG, I'm so sad that it's almost over!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna cry, but I must go on!!!!!!!!!!

~*~

"I hate to say it, but white really suits you." Noel glanced over her shoulder with a small smirk.

"Are you complimenting me?" Kathleen scoffed.

"Don't push your luck. I'm just pointing out a simple fact that anybody else could point out."

"Yes, but do you see anybody else in the room?" Kathleen glared at her, but said nothing. Noel smiled and turned back towards the mirror. "And thank you, that's very nice of you to say." Kathleen just let out a heavy sigh.

"You tell anybody about this and I won't hesitate to punch your face off." Noel furrowed her brow together.

"Why are you so ashamed of the fact that you're actually a nice person…and how the hell can you punch somebody's face off?"

"I'd lose my credibility. So keep your mouth shut." Noel threw her hands up with a little giggle.

"Yes ma'am!"

Noel smoothed down the slim dress, her fingers clinging to the new lace. Neville had demanded a white dress, but this was almost too much. It matched her skin almost perfectly and the lace appeared to have been painted on her skin. She looked like a porcelain doll dressed in a frilly wedding dress.

"I look like a cupcake." She muttered.

"You look like a human."

"Oh my God your body is so sick!" Noel smirked and shook her head.

"Hi Peter."

"God I should be a wedding planner. Did you see what I pulled together out there? If that's what I can do in a week, think of what I could do in a year!"

"Vampires don't get married, it's a mortal religious custom." Kathleen reminded him.

"Some vampires like the old customs." Noel said with a smile. Kathleen rolled her eyes while Peter gleefully smiled.

"I'm so glad that Neville wanted a wedding, even though you really shouldn't be wearing white." Noel narrowed her eyes.

"How many times are you going to say that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just giving my opinion."

"Opinion noted, now shut your face." Peter threw up his hands rolling his eyes.

"Fine, here's your bouquet, come out when you're ready." He dashed out of the room before Noel could kick him in the knees. She clutched the large bouquet of dark red roses, staring down at the small pearls carefully placed in the middle of each bud.

"I never pictured my wedding like this." She muttered. Kathleen nudged her, making her stumble and look up.

"But you always thought that you'd get married, right?" Noel shrugged.

"Well I was supposed to marry one of the princes of England, I was going to be a princess."

"Yes, but would you rather be a princess or would you rather marry Neville?" Noel smirked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Kathleen scoffed.

"What happened to 'oh he's all that I think about, I can't wait to jump his bones'?" Noel punched her in the arm with a wide smirk. From the other side of the castle, echoing against the stone walls came Neville's sarcastic voice.

"I heard that and I'm deeply offended!" Noel stared at Kathleen through the mirror with a raised eyebrow.

"You've offended him." Noel nodded.

"I know, but don't worry, we'll just have several hours of horribly kinky sex." Once again, Neville's voice rang through the hall.

"Damn straight we are!"

~*~

Ginny stared up at Neville with a small smirk on her face. He had always been taller then her, but now it was just getting ridiculous. His height made him an absolute beast and it was even more worth the neck pain to gaze upon that gorgeous face. She was with Harry and all, but God he was nice to look at.

"You know, this whole height thing might give you away." Neville smirked, shoving his large hands into his deep pockets. He was dressed in an all black suit with black shirt and tie, making him look all the more pale. Again, Ginny couldn't reiterate how nice it was to look at him…

"What do you mean?"

"Not many people are that tall." Neville scoffed.

"Come on, what about those men in America, oh what the bloody hell do they play…basketball! Those men that play basketball are my height."

"Yeah, but you're not an American…and this isn't a knock against ethnicities or anything, but you're not black." Neville laughed, flashing his perfect fangs, making a small tremor of fear pass through Ginny's body. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't the same Neville that she had gone to school with. He was a vampire now; a killing machine.

"Thanks…I think."

Ginny quickly straightened out his tie with a small smile. A small group of Neville's friends had gathered in the great hall for his wedding to Noel. It was a little unnerving, seeing as they were among almost four hundred vampires and werewolves. He was so devilishly handsome, but also looked quite nervous.

"We're about to be late." He muttered. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"You're not wearing a watch." She said slowly with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, staring through one of the stained glass windows with a stoic, relaxed expression.

"I know, but I can feel that we're about to be late." Ginny just shook her head.

"This whole vampire thing is starting to get weird…" Neville shrugged his shoulders with a small smirk.

"You're telling me…"

The doors suddenly opened and Noel came striding into the great hall with Kathleen and Peter following closely after her. She was holding her bouquet while they held her train as she walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." She said, standing in front of Neville with a bright smile.

"Um…aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, crossing his arms. Noel raised an eyebrow as she stood there amongst the great crowd of people.

"I don't think so…I put on the white dress, I got the flowers…what am I forgetting?" Neville sighed.

"The wedding march…" Her nose instantly wrinkled and Neville started to chuckle. "You promised." He insisted. "My wedding, my rules."

"God I hate you so much." Noel muttered. She instantly turned and marched out of the room with Peter and Kathleen running after her. He sighed, slowly pulling his hands from his pockets and smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Forgive me for wanting to do something memorable."

"You are not forgiven!" She said, standing in the doorway. Neville shook his head.

"You've gotta close the door and then come out when the music starts." Noel stared at him, her jaw agape.

"Seriously, when did you get so girlie?"

"Can you just do this for me?" Noel sighed, but couldn't help but smile when she saw him put his hands on his hips.

"Fine, but you only get an hour of sex."

"I don't think that you can say sex while you're in a wedding dress." Peter muttered as the door shut. Noel glanced over her shoulder.

"We're going to have this discussion now?" Peter dropped her train and arranged it behind her so that it fanned out displaying the lace.

"Just shut up and look pretty, I don't want to have you looking all pissed off while the photographer is trying to do his job."

"You hired a photographer?" He shrugged his shoulders with a small chuckle.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without a photographer capturing every moment of your special day." Noel glared at the grains in the door, gripping her bouquet.

"I don't even have the strength to strangle you right now…"


	42. Chapter 42

Oh no, this is it, last chapter!!!!!!!! I love you all, please just give me one review each, and then maybe, MAYBE, I'll consider starting up Caged Nightingale. Just kidding! I've already got seven chapters written, so we can get this puppy rolling! Remember the love...

~*~

Nearly twenty years later, when you would have assumed that every major danger in the wizarding world had been eliminated, a new threat had emerged to threaten parents and their children: vampires. It had been brought to the surface by the least likely supporter, Mistress of Magic, Hermione Weasley. The backlash against vampires had been extreme after the final battle. Although the majority of vampires had fought against Lord Voldermort, people were all too quick to point out that at least one hundred vampires fought for him. One vampire was deadly enough, and one could only imagine the ciaos and death toll that one hundred vampires could inflict. The distrust of vampires remained mostly in England while other countries embraced the vampires, finding that the legends of vampires were intertwined with the folklore of their ancestors. Even so, wizards and witches of England were extremely reluctant to accept vampires as equals.

In her twelve years of being Mistress of Magic, Hermione had fought hard to abolish the smeared image of vampires. The first job on her list was getting the English Clan under control. After the death of their leader, they had tossed their rules out the window and were willingly killing people to feed. It only made sense to put somebody in charge that knew what they were doing, and Hermione could only think of one person. She called on Neville, pulling him and Noel away from their Italian Clan to discuss an attack plan. After hours of trying to persuade him, Neville had refused, but suggested that Noel take charge instead. Although Noel adored her newly formed Italian Clan, she missed England and agreed to leave Kathleen in charge so that she and Neville could move to England and oversee the clan.

It had been almost four years since the initial takeover by Noel and Neville. Almost instantly, they were supported by the newer members of the clan while finding rejection with the older members. It took dozens of battles and numerous deaths to prove their dominance in the clan. Months later, Noel and Neville were officially acknowledged as rulers of the English Clan. While Hermione was quite pleased with Noel's takeover and newfound control of her vampires, she still wasn't pleased with the attitudes that wizards and witches still had towards vampires. So that's when she decided to take drastic actions. With hardly any support except that from Luna Lovegood, who had somehow found her way into landing the position of Head Mistress at Hogwarts, Hermione appointed Neville as Professor of Herbology. Parents complained and threatened to pull their children out of school, but Hermione stood by her decision and was even in attendance of Neville's first day of teaching. After a year without any deaths, parents seemed to come around and slowly, vampires were finally accepted into the magical community. They were finally free to walk among others and live publicly among witches and wizards. It was a triumphant day when Noel and her vampires could step out into the sun and be looked upon as a thing of beauty instead of something deadly.

On the eve of Neville's fifth year of teaching, Hermione was eagerly awaiting his arrival. Even though she knew that every year he was late, she still continued to worry herself and think that he possibly wasn't going to arrive. Noel and Neville liked to spend their summers in the English country side, renting out a small cottage and ignoring the rest of the world. Even though their speed was incredible, they always liked to wait to the last second, soaking up every bit of sun that they could before separating to their separate obligations.

"Stop freaking out." Ron whispered to her, nudging her in the shoulder. She waved him away, standing up on her toes and trying to see over the crowd.

"They do this to me every year." She muttered.

"Yeah, and every year they show up at the last minute and Neville manages to get on the train, no problem." She glared over at him and he threw up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help calm you down."

"I don't need your help…I just need them to get here before the press starts writing some cock and bull story about me." He started to chuckle, but as soon as Hermione glared at him he wiped the smirk off of his face.

"This happens every year." Ginny muttered as Harry unloaded the last of their children's things onto the trolley.

"And it will continue to happen until Hermione can convince Neville to live there." Harry said.

"And we all know that that's not going to happen as long as Noel has a strong hold on the English Clan, those two are attached at the hip…and with Hermione's influence, Noel will never lose the Clan." Harry smirked.

"Basically Hermione's set herself up for a lose-lose situation." Ginny nodded. "Ouch…"

"Stop talking about me as if I can't hear you!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "It's very rude!" The children started to giggle and laugh as Hermione's face only flushed deeper. Ron could already see the gray hairs slowly taking over her head and he knew that it would only be a matter of months before he was completely gray.

One of the children, nobody was sure which thanks to the large crowd of them, pointed and excitedly exclaimed, "Look, here they come!"

The four adults perked up and watched silently as the crowds parted to reveal the sparkling couple. They walked hand in hand, of course, while Neville dragged behind him a small, black suitcase. The crowd seemed to grow silent as they walked past them, looking like marble statues moving amongst them. Neville wore a sailor style button up jacket, the neck open enough to show off his chiseled face and slim neck. His dark hair was swept off to the side and his brown eyes, which had lost their red tint just a year before, were looking around with a smiling sparkle.

Noel happily walked next to Neville with a wide smile on her face and her hips swinging. While Neville had a stylish edge while still remaining practical, Noel was all style. She wore a pair of tight skinny jeans with her feet pushed into a pair of chunky high heels. Her torso was wrapped in a tight neon purple tank top with a long black vest hanging past her hips. Her curly hair was pushed to the side to reveal her neck and almost perfect face. They both smiled and waved as soon as they saw the group, who returned the waves hesitantly. All of the girls around them were sighing and whispering amongst each other, commenting on the amazing-ness that was Professor Longbottom.

"I'm so glad you're here." Hermione said, shaking Neville's hand before shaking Noel's. Ginny instantly hugged her old friend, but was more hesitant to hug Noel.

"Your heart rate is high." Noel commented. "Calm down, you can always count on us to be here in time."

"Yes, but you choose to come seconds before the train leaves." She said with her eyes narrowed. Neville chuckled as he draped an arm around Noel's shoulders.

"Come on, don't worry, it's me, you can trust me." He insisted. Noel nodded.

"He hasn't killed a student yet, that's quite an accomplishment since he's so young!" Noel exclaimed happily. Neville nudged her in the arm, chuckling.

"I'm not that young." Noel scoffed.

"Compared to me, you're a newborn baby." She said, lightly kicking him in the shins. "I'm surprised that you haven't killed a student yet, they all smell so good…and we all know how terrible your control is…" Hermione's eyes widened and both could hear her heart rate instantly drop to a dangerous level. "Oh God, I was joking!" She exclaimed, reaching out and putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I know…but now I'm absolutely mortified…and I think that I need to go lie down."

"Ron you should take her on a vacation." Neville said, nudging his friend in the shoulder. "Poor girl, she's probably stressed out of her mind."

"You have no idea." Hermione muttered as she sat down on a trunk and put her head between her legs. Noel smirked as she crouched down next to Hermione.

"You should go stay with Kathleen and Peter in Italy, they have little bungalows, they would love to have you stay." Hermione instantly shook her head.

"Stay in a convent of vampires? There's no way."

Since William's death, Kathleen had completely renovated the Italian Clan. She had put up tall brick walls and made access by the public completely restricted. And humans were no longer eaten or hunted for food. They were all on a strict animal only diet, and many discovered that animal blood was just as good as human. Of course, it completely depended on what you caught. If you had a good elk, you were set for the night. Strict and impregnable rules were given and those who did not follow were killed on spot. Kathleen had literally converted the place into a convent, suits and modest dresses required for the men and women. It was quite the shocker when they had visited her last spring. It was even more surprising that Kathleen had been able to change the clan's ways so quickly. Noel didn't exactly agree with Kathleen's harsh punishments or how she dressed her many vampires, but her rules were surprisingly fair and she wouldn't argue with results.

"They don't eat humans anymore, and you'll be under Kathleen's protection, so I can guarantee you that nobody will touch you or Ron." Noel reassured her as she slowly stood up and, with her hips swaying back and forth in a positively seductive manor, joined Neville. He raised an eyebrow as she wrapped an arm around his hip. He whispered something into her ear that made her smirk and lightly slap him in the chest.

"I'm going to miss your ass." He muttered as he leaned back and took a long hard stare. Noel sighed and glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well take a long hard look, because you're not gonna see this thing until Christmas." He pouted his lower lip as he grabbed her hip and made her wriggle away from him and giggle.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed. "Not even a nighttime quickie visit?"

"No, you won't get anything from me!" Neville raised an eyebrow as Noel shrugged away from his arms and handed him his large black bag.

"Is this because of what happened yesterday?" He asked. "Come on, I said that I was sorry…" Noel crossed her arms, but kept her lips shut. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing." Neville quickly answered. "It was absolutely nothing, somebody's just making a big deal about it." Noel turned on a heel with a loud growl.

"It was not nothing! You completely embarrassed me in front of my clan and just laughed it off…" Neville narrowed his eyes, starting to growl.

"It's our clan, we fought and killed for it together." Neville said with his fangs bared. Noel put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, her growl growing louder. Everybody instantly stepped back as the tension began to lash out around them. While, yes, Neville and Noel loved each other, they frequently gave into their aggressive nature and fought over the stupidest things. Hermione figured that since they were together and proclaimed dominant in their clan, they wouldn't fight with each other. Apparently she was very, very wrong…

"If you remember, I have more kills then you." She spit out. "And I was the one that had to get rid of those vampire children, do you remember how difficult it was to catch them?"

"Yeah, I was the one that caught them!" Noel roared slightly, punching him hard in the arm.

"You were not!"

"I was too! Stop taking the credit for all the shit I do! I help you run that clan, it's ours!" Noel punched him in the arm again, this time her roar echoing in the train station.

"You were the one that said that I should take command of the clan when Hermione offered it!" Neville roared back at her, punching her back in the arm. Their eyes were slowly turning red and their faces growing sharp, ready to attack. Noel snapped her arm out and wrapped her hand around Neville's neck, her sharp nails digging into his pale flesh. There was no blood, only deep marks that were violently red against his pale skin. "If it weren't for me, you could have lost your first fight with that woman that challenged you…it would have been dreadfully pathetic if you had lost to a woman on your first fight, especially since you were a newborn and at the peek for aggression."

Neville grabbed her arm and flipped her over his head onto her back. As soon as she landed, Neville was on top of her, pinning down her hands and legs. They growled at each other and struggled against one another.

"Say it." He spit out with a huge smirk, his fangs shining in the morning sunshine. "Say it, and I'll let you go." Noel started to scratch at his hands, arching her back and snapping her jaws. She looked like a wild animal trapped in a cage, trying desperately to escape from under a very tight grasp.

"Not on your life." She growled back angrily. Neville chuckled and rolled her onto her stomach and pinned her arms behind her back. He straddled her ass and ground his crotch against her with gleeful laughter.

"Come on, just say it and this can end!" Neville exclaimed. Noel rested her forehead against the cool pavement, letting out a loud groan.

"Fine…you're dominant…you dominate me and…we're both leaders of the clan…"

Neville instantly stepped away from her and stood with his arms crossed.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Noel slowly stood up with her eyes narrowed and inching away from him.

"This isn't helping your cause to get me to come and visit you on weekends." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's worth it to hear you say that I'm dominant." He held out his hand with a gentle smile. "Now can I please get a kiss and a hug before I leave?" Noel hesitated, but took his hand and was pulled into his sweet embrace. He kissed her hard, which only made her laugh against his lips.

"Stop it." She muttered. "Get on the train before you miss it."

"Yes, please get on the train." Hermione pleaded. The pair looked up and finally noticed that there was a wide circle around them made up of frightened students and parents. Noel nibbled on her lower lip.

"Oops…" She muttered.

"Oh God, we're sorry about that Hermione…" Neville said, picking up his suitcase. She shook her head, holding up her hands as if proclaiming defeat.

"Please…just get on the train."

Neville kissed Noel one last time before he slowly walked to the platform where the train was waiting. He turned back every few steps to stare at her, offering her a gentle smile.

"You are the breath to my life!" He called out. She rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"My heart only beats for you." She called back. Neville laughed, taking a few steps and then turning back again to admire her again.

"Your heart doesn't beat…and neither does mine…but I could make it beat, but only once, because that would basically take all of the blood in my body and push it through my heart and then I would need to eat." Noel smirked and waved, putting her hands on her hips as she watched Neville jump onto the caboose of the train and get into the car.

In the blink of an eye, twelve men and women appeared from the crowd and surrounded Noel. They were her many bodyguards, Neville's idea. After a assassination attempt on her life a few years ago, he had become paranoid and had assigned their strongest vampires to protect Noel. She found it to be extremely annoying, but whatever put Neville at ease…

"Madame, would you like us to escort you home or would you prefer to stay here?" One of them asked, although Noel wasn't sure which one. They traveled as a pack around her, and it was hard to differentiate between them all. Noel crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Home." She muttered sadly. Noel glanced back at Hermione with a small smile. "Still meeting tomorrow for that press conference next week?"

"Oh no…I forgot…" She groaned as she started to massage her temples. "The press conference for the parents…how could I have forgotten that? Neville will be able to be there, right?" Noel quickly nodded.

"Of course, you're one of his dearest friends." She quirked her head to the side with a small smirk. "Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean that he's forgotten what or who he loves most." Noel winked and started to walk away with her bodyguards surrounding her. She waved over her shoulder, offering one more glance back. "See you tomorrow."

Ron and Harry leaned against each other with wide smiles, earning equally angry glares from their wives.

"Remember when we all went to school together?" Ron asked with a dreamy look on his face. Harry slowly nodded with an ever growing grin on his face.

"Oh yeah." He muttered. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"Still as hot as she was when we were gawking at her then."

"Excuse me?" Ron glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me, Noel's hot. Hot then, hot now, and always will be hot."

From a good distance away Noel's perfect ears picked up their quick conversation and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you hear that Bella? They think that I'm still hot." A tall brunette woman with unusually large lips bowed her head with a slight smirk.

"Yes Madame, that's wonderful." She said in a very calm and silky voice. Noel glanced over her shoulder and smiled widely at the woman over her shoulder.

"Did I mention that I find your name and situation horribly ironic?" Noel asked. "It's funny and brings back slightly painful memories." She sighed as they all pulled on tight jackets, gloves, and hats to shield themselves from the muggles. "Of course, without Bella, I wouldn't have Neville."


End file.
